He Who Sins
by Annie Coomes
Summary: When an old enemy vows revenge on the Doctor no one is prepared for the actions or consequences of a bitter twisted mind. As the Doctor and Rose succumb to the simplest human temptations, will he soon learn that the wages of sin is death? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When an old enemy vows revenge on the Doctor no one is prepared for the actions or consequences of a bitter twisted mind. As the Doctor and Rose succumb to the simplest human temptations, and everything they know and believe falls down around them, will the Doctor soon learn that the wages of sin is death?

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who nor do I own the poem called The Colour of evil used in this chapter - I don't know who its by, but if anyone does let me know!

Thanks to S'rianna and Doctorrose4eva who helped loads with titles and story ideas!

------------------------------------------------

He Who Sins

Chapter One: The Colour Of Evil

'What is the colour of evil I asked of Yellow who led me past Wordsworth's daffodils and Van Goth's sunflowers till we came to flashbacks of Vietnam where the sun's rays were yellow robes of mourning'

Rose rested her chin on the dusty shelf of the book case and paused to listen. She let her hand fall from the cracked leather spine of the book that she had been mindlessly fingering, her attention was drawn by the words.

'What is the colour of evil I asked of Green who showed me the springtime hills that held a child's scream and the grass lost its innocence to the god of forensic evidence'

Rose breathed in the scent of old books, she loved the smell of the ancient paper, it reminded her of the Doctor. He'd once explained to her how a book doesn't even begin to compare to reading things on a computer, he'd told her they had no texture… no smell – and that was everything. She smiled to herself as she opened one of the old books beside her, she leafed through the pages of meaningless symbols becoming lost in their unknown meaning and beauty. Every time she'd lose herself in a drawing and its hidden meaning the soft voice of a lady would call out through the library.

'What is the colour of evil I asked of Brown who spoke of the romance of autumn leave but I saw baked earth writing its own epitaph and empty bowls reaching for the world's charity.'

Rose found herself slowly drawn to the woman's voice, she moved away from the shelf tucking the book under her arm as she pulled herself out to the dark towers of books that surrounded her. She slowly pressed her feet along the carpeted floor as she wandered towards the seating area; she needed to know where that voice was coming from. A faint voice in the back of her mind told her she needed to find the Doctor but the last time she'd seen him was disappearing into a dark corner labelled Mythology.

'What is the colour of evil I asked of Blue who led me through the archives of the skies where birds of death fashioned by the hands of men circled in the dazzling air'

Rose paused by the final towering shelf and watched the lady who sat on a chair. She was dressed all in a black, a dress hung tightly to her body as a dark veil covered her face. Rose could barley see the white face that hid all emotions from under the veil; neither could she see the colour of the hair that was tucked under a black scarf that protected her from the world. All she could see was the blood red lips that slowly parted on her words

'What is the colour of evil I asked of Black who guided me through galleries and museums where the dark was equated with the beast of fear. Then steeping through doorways of ancient lore I found darkest chaos was a mothering force that sat upon a brood of stars'

Rose watched the woman completed engaged by her voice, it was so warm and alluring Rose just wanted to lie down and listen to it for hours. She watched the woman whose long bony fingers slowly crept onto the table; her nails were the colour of ebony. Rose slowly breathed out as she listened to the cold words

'What is the colour of evil I asked of White who walked with me across the fugitive snow that covered a city's scars under an angelic apron. So I walked on in the light and grinned to see the pureness of a page reflecting my own chameleon grin'

The woman looked up at Rose she slowly lifted her veil so that her cold eyes met Roses. Rose could see the colour of her eyes now, they were almost gold in hue and they swirled with mysteries as they watched Rose. She slowly stood and locked eyes with Rose

'What is the colour of Rose I asked?' she slowly called out. Rose froze and gasped as she released she was looking right at her, speaking to her – Roses' heart froze.

The Doctor had spotted Rose from across the room and wrapped his arms around her waist softly squeezing her, Rose jumped and tried to turn around

'Hey!' he whispered with a grin. Rose looked at him strangely then turned back around to where the lady had sat. The chair was now empty and there was no sign of anyone, the book with dark yellow pages and a cracked leather cover that she was reading from had also disappeared. Roses' brow wrinkled in confusion

'What?' she murmured to herself.

'What?' the Doctor asked. As his fingers danced across her skin sending a thousand goosebumps through her. Rose stared hard at the spot

'It's just… I thought I saw someone' she murmured. She blinked several times then shrugged it off. The Doctor smiled brightly at her

'Find what you were looking for?' she asked trying to ignore his soft finger tips on her skin, he nodded as he gestured towards a stack of books on the table. They all looked hundreds of years old and like no one had read them in decades. The Doctor looked inquisitively down at her hand

'What did you find?' he asked. Rose looked down at the forgotten book in her arm

'Oh, I dunno really what it is but it's got such lovely drawings and symbols in it' she said wistfully as she thought of parting with the book. The Doctor tugged it out from under her arm finally releasing her as he read the cover

'The Chronicles of Azariah' the Doctor murmured as he ran his finger over the dust filled words on the cover.

'What's that?' Rose asked curiously

'It was an old religion – a cult you could say. People bound their bodies to the God – Devadeva meaning the Lord of all Lords. It was said if they bind their bodies to him in life and act as his wilful servants – meaning to steal, lie and murder in his name, then he will reward them in the afterlife. They called it Ruska, Ruska is where the rivers run with gold and the each member who has died for Devadeva becomes a God themselves'

Rose listened in awe as she discovered a new world with new beliefs.

'The high Priestess would bind the person to the God and they would stay in there for life doing as the High Priestess instructed, all in the name of Devadeva'

'So a bit like a nunnery?'

The Doctor smiled briefly

'Almost, only terrible living conditions, everyone is treated like a slave'

'Not so good' Rose murmured

'Definitely not – but those drawings you were looking at, those are the teachings. They show what the world once was and what Ruska looks like'

Rose smiled as she gently tugged the book back and held it to her chest

'It all sounds so… different. Can we stay longer Doctor? Just so I can hear some more?' she asked. He grinned at her as he pulled the book out of her hands and dropped it onto his pile

'You can keep it' he told her winking. Rose gasped

'You're stealing their books?'

'Nope, borrowing – two completely different things!'

Rose raised her eyebrow in disapproval

'Well I'm bringing them back!' he told her as he picked the books up and began to walk towards the Tardis 'So are you coming or not?'

Rose shook her head at him and smiled as she followed him towards the Tardis her arm fitting with his.

Marilee pulled her dark veil off her face and dropped it on top of the book she had just placed on the table. She ran her finger nail along the cover and smiled to herself as it filled the air with a crackling sound.

'Soon my Lord, soon' she whispered to the portrait that hung on the wall. Marilee sat down on her chair; her deep brown hair falling down over her shoulders resting on her black dress, her pale face was the only light shinning in the room other than the single candle that dripped wax onto a black table cloth. She ran her fingers over the deep purple crystal before her, her fingers delicately fingering the stone. Slowly the purple faded and a white light shone out, she smiled to herself as the image of the Doctor and Rose slowly filled the stone, she watched the smile at one another

'Soon you will find you biggest down fall Doctor' she murmured 'Soon you will wish you had died along with the rest of your race' she began to hum to herself as she flicked through the large book beside her, the yellowing pages were crisp beneath her fingers and a slow smile played over her face as she saw the page she was looking for.

'Soon you will find that the biggest weakness is human weakness'

-----------------------

Thanks for reading!

I hope you enjoyed and will review:-)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing everyone! I hope you like!

Disclaimer: I used another poem in this chapter, The Enemy Within, I am also unsure of who this is by... if anyone knows... tell me:-)

----------------------------------

He Who Sins

Chapter Two: The Enemy Within

The Doctor dropped all of the books onto the kitchen table; Rose could count at least five heavily bound books that weren't hers.

'What are all these?' she asked curiously

'Just some light reading' he said with a grin as he headed towards the library. Rose sighed and turned to the kettle

Marilee fingered the page of the old book carefully; the ancient paper was rough beneath her fingertips as she gently stroked it

'I will get vengeance for you my master' she murmured as she turned her attention back to the crystal

'With the easiest way to destroy a man and the woman he loves – with their natural flaws' she murmured as she tugged at the necklace that hung beneath her dress.

Rose wandered into the library where the Doctor was, he had a book on his lap and his glasses perched on his nose, but he was sound asleep. Rose smiled to herself and put the mug of tea down on the side; she took the book off his lap and placed it on the table. Then she took his glasses off, she pressed a kiss to his forehead

'Sweet dreams' she murmured as she turned to leave the Doctors hand reached out and grasped hers pulling her back towards him

'Stay with me' she murmured. Rose nodded and allowed herself to be tugged onto his lap, she curled up with him so that her head rested under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight – they slowly help asleep this way, locked into each others arms.

Marilee watched them with spite as she remembered her loved ones… they were all dead now. Marilee tugged on her pendant ignoring the faint twine on her heart, it didn't matter – she belonged to Devadeva now. Thee green pendant around her neck now shone a deep emerald; she fingered it lightly and knew it was time. She sat beside the book, one hand delicately fingering the pendant and the other palm down on the stone. She took a deep breath in before she spoke

'Sprinkle my image with water, scourge my name with salt' she slowly chanted, her voice had become hollow and emotionless

'I'll play the ready scapegoat to save you from your fault' the stone shone darker and slowly started to heat up, the crystal became clear as she watched the Doctor and Rose

'Mangle my reflection in man made mirror, pray I flee in terror from my own dread filling looks' a faint hissing filled the air as the heat from the pendant burned into Marilee's hands, yet she continued

'Tackle me with incantations and prayers from holy books, shackle my person in seven loaves and hope I lose my power' two lights now shone above the Doctor and Rose but the sleeping pair didn't notice

'Place your faith in perfumed smoke at the appointed hour' Marilee's breathing was becoming fast as her voice rose

'I'll have the final joke, your faithful counsellor in sin, which is just another name for the enemy with' the two lights sunk into the Doctor and Rose just as the crystal clouded over once again. Marilee dropped the pendant and looked down at the deep pink burn in her palm, open flesh stared back at her as a slow smile spread over her face.

'It is done my Lord' she triumphantly told the portrait

'Now we just sit and wait' she smiled as she sat on her chair, her blood shot eyes now matched her blood red lips. She pressed her lips to her palm and smiled at the pain that shot through her – as far as she was concerned everything was going to plan.

The Doctor and Rose both jolted awake – they both felt different but neither of them could place their finger on it… it was almost as though they were queasy. They both opened their eyes and realised they were still locked to each other. They quickly unwound themselves from one another and stood brushing at their wrinkled clothing. Rose turned to her mug of tea- it was now stone cold, Rose sighed

'I'm gunna make another cuppa – you want one?' she asked.

'Er…yeah…sure' the Doctor mumbled distantly as he watched her walk away. He didn't remember her being so curvy, so… tempting. He stood straight for a moment

'When did I start thinking of Rose like that?' he asked himself. Rose turned around

'What?' she asked with a blinding smile. The Doctor felt his entire body tighten and couldn't speak – he just shook his head.

Marilee fingered the crystal lightly

'Yes, burn with lust and burn in hell' she murmured.

Rose bent over the counter as she reached for the tea bags at where teetering on the edge, she grabbed at them trying to catch them before they fell. The Doctor had slowly wandered out of the library and towards the kitchen, he'd try to clear his mind, to get rid of the thoughts of Roses' tight clothing… and what lay underneath it. The Doctor leant against the door and watched her busying herself as she made cups off tea, he couldn't help but wonder how she would react if he picked her up and made love to her on the kitchen table. Rose turned around and smiled brightly at him, there was something in his eyes that worried her, the way he watched her, he had an almost restless look about him. The Doctor watched as Rose slowly passed her tongue over her lip, everything within the Doctor tightened as he watched her shake out her blonde hair… how he longed to run his fingers through it. Rose smiled slowly at him and laughed, her laughter was sweet music to his ears, he knew that if he stood here looking at her any longer then he would certainly go mad – he just had to touch her, to know she was his, he needed to know what it felt like to be at one with her.

'Doctor?' Rose asked as he slowly walked towards her, she watched him warily as he approached her – he stopped inches from her face.

'Is something wrong?' she asked watching his eyes, he smiled slowly

'No – everything's perfect… this is perfect' he murmured in a voice thick with lust. He ran his fingers down her waist setting his blood on fire

'Oh Rose' he whispered, the glint of the lights in his deep brown eyes was the only warning Rose got, the next thing she knew his lips were on hers, tasting her…testing her.

Marilee watched in the ball as the Doctor gave into the first of the sins so easily, she knew if he was this quick to fall now, then he should give into the others just as effortlessly.

'May lust fill your soul all night long' Marilee taunted before giving into the mirth that threatened to over come her. Her laughter filled the dark rooms as she watched the Doctor break every rule he'd even made as he lost himself in a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing everyone! I hope you continue to enjoy!

-------------------------

He Who Sins

Chapter Three: A Heart On Fire

The Doctor savoured the feeling of Roses lips under his; they felt so soft and welcoming against his coarse lips. He felt her mouth soften under his kisses as his mouth moved on hers, he slowly slid his tongue into her mouth and ran his hands up and down her body shivering as his heart burned.

Rose slowly kissed him back, her fingers slowly running through his hair as she thought of all the times she'd longed to kiss him, to just lie in his arms all night long as he slowly kissed her. She felt goosebumps prick against her skin as his hands slid under her t-shirt so his cold hands rested on her warm back. She lent into him and slowly ran her hands down his shirt feeling his body.

'Oh, Doctor' she whispered against his mouth with was passionately moving on hers.

The Doctor groaned against his lips and moved his hands further up her shirt so his fingers were soon locked onto the laciness of her bra; she shivered under his cold touch and buried her head into his shoulder confused by the emotions that poured through her. The Doctor kissed Roses' neck hungrily his lips tasting her and searching for more, he slowly moved his trail of kisses down her neck onto her shoulder, he brushed the strap of her top off her shoulder as he pressed more kisses to her longing to be within her. Rose moaned softly under his kisses and pushed herself against his chest searching for more. She was enjoying the light headed feeling that came over her every time the Doctor pressed his lips to hers. The Doctor smiled briefly at her, his eyes alight with lust as he gently moved his leg in-between hers so that her breasts were crushed against his chest. The Doctor hoarsely groaned as Rose gently grazed her fingers down his chest, slowly undoing his buttons

'Rose, you don't know what you do to me' he murmured as he hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist obligingly and looked down into his eyes, a smile played at her lips as she watched him as he carried her across the room. He returned her smile as he tugged at the table cloth with one hand; a large crash filled the Tardis as cutlery and plates shattered on the floor as the table was clear. The Doctor carefully sat Rose on the edge of the table and smiled at her as he slowly tugged her top over her head, Rose shivered under his intense gaze but the love she saw in his eyes reassured her. Rose began to slowly unbutton the Doctors shirt; she could feel his heart pounding against her skin as she neared completion. Rose smiled as the Doctors shirt fell to the floor, she ran her fingers through the crisp hair that covered his chest before his mouth fell back onto hers, before she knew it, Rose was lying back on the table with the Doctor sprawled on top of her. Their kisses were become deeper as was the lust that engrossed them; they were quickly losing all senses of right and wrong, and the boundaries that confound them. The Doctor rolled her over so she lay on top of his; he rang his fingers through her hair and clenched them, the blonde curls felt so soft and fresh in his hands that burned with desire. He slowly released her bra, kissing her softly in the process; he ignored the blush that came over Roses' cheeks as he gently embraced her

'So perfect' he murmured as he slowly rang his hands up her soft thighs keeping his lips locked onto hers. Roses' eyes met the Doctors when his hands reached the top of her thighs, he smiled at her softly, and she knew what was coming next. They both grinned at each other as they abandoned all senses of caution they had, Rose softly moaned as the Doctor gently made love to her.

Marilee smiled to herself as the Doctor gave into the lust that consumed his soul

'You're first weakness Doctor has been so easily shown' she murmured as she gently stroked the crystal. She smiled to herself never thinking that it would be this easy, but the again she hadn't known of the feelings for Rose that the Doctor had harboured in his soul.

'If you give in his easily, imagine how easily you will fall into the rest' she laughed to herself as she watched the couple make love on the kitchen table regardless of the consequences. Marilee watched her pendant burn as the Doctor fell into the first of the sins that would torment the couple so soon, and Marilee was looking forward to seeing each and every one as they slowly tore the Doctor apart – only when that was complete could she then move to the final step of the plan… the final death. The one thing that Marilee knew the Doctor would regret more than anything, knowing of what was to come Marilee sunk into her chair and continued to watch the show.

Rose rolled over sleepily in the Doctors arms; they were still sprawled over the kitchen table with their clothes hanging off.

'That was perfect' Rose breathed as she rested her head on the Doctors chest slowly giving into sleep as she lay in his arms. The Doctor smiled to himself as he ran his fingers through her hair, what had just happened was perfect, it was everything he had been waiting for. The Doctor closed his eyes as well feeling contented as he remembered the feel of Roses' lips on his, in that moment where they were one he had found true happiness, and he couldn't wait to experience it again.

The Doctor slowly opened his eyes and realised Rose was still wrapped in his arms, he scratched his head at the dream he'd just experienced

'Strange' he murmured to himself, only when he felt the wood of the kitchen table under him did he realise it wasn't a dream. The lust that had burned in his heart so eagerly before was slowly fading as responsibility and feelings filled it once again. He looked down at Rose sleeping so innocently in his arms and remembered the night before, how he'd rushed her… how he'd made love to her on the kitchen table like she was nothing more than a whore, he winced as his soul ached with guilt. He felt Rose begin to stir in his arms and his soul flooded with guilt and fear as he thought of having to look into her eyes, to see the contempt that she would surely harbour for him after the way he'd treated her. The Doctor felt his heart sink as Rose's eyes opened and looked up to meet his, he'd experienced only one of the seven sins that were to follow and already he was beginning to feel his world fall apart. Marilee knew of what was to come, but the Doctor and Rose had no idea, not the slightest inkling of what was to happen to them… they could never predict the events that would follow.

-------------------------

Your thoughts and comments are much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for your reviews everyone!

------------------------------

He Who Sins

Chapter Four: The Morning After The Night Before

The Doctor closed his eyes unable to look into Roses' he knew what he would see, he knew she would resent him for this thoughtless actions, he rubbed his face as he thought of what an idiot he had been.

'Hey' Rose whispered breaking his thoughts; he gathered all this strength then slowly opened his eyes fearing what he would see… only all he saw in Roses' gaze was love. Rose smiled at him shyly, a blush coming over her cheeks as she remembered the night before; she clutched his shirt to her breasts as she sat up

'You okay?' she asked as he just stared at her. He'd expected her to hate him, to slap him and leave him, he'd never expected that she would have enjoyed last night,

'I…you…erm…' the Doctor mumbled as he scratched his head. He really didn't understand women

'Doctor?' Rose asked cautiously as hid face flickered with emotions.

'Yeah?' he asked finally as he watched her, searching for a sign that she was lying, that she really hated him – he could find none.

'You sure you're okay?' she asked again.

'Yeah' he replied as he ran his hands through his hair. Rose watched him for a moment before slowly sliding off the table, he saw her wince as she began to walk away and a stab of guilt attacked his heart again

'Rose' he called out, his voice cracking. She turned around watching him

'I'm going to shower' she told him before she turned to the door, the Doctor could only watch as she walked out of the room, and hopefully not out of his life.

Marilee let her thumb graze the crystal as she watched the torment fill the Doctor, she smiled to herself and squeezed her hand around the crystal. The crystal was still warm and met her burn that covered her palm, she smiled as the pain filled her knowing it would be nothing compared to that of the Doctors.

Marilee rose from her table as the crystal clouded over again, she knew it would soon be time for the next sin but not yet, she had something to do first. She walked over to the carpet that lay before the portrait; the dark eyes stared at her from the drawing as she slowly lowered herself to her knees in prayer

'With my mind I think for you, with my lungs I breathe for you, with my soul I live for you, and with my body I act for you. Devadeva my body is yours' she slowly chanted as she slowly cut her hand and squeezed it so that dark blood dropped into a wooden bowl before her. It was stained with the blood from her previous offerings but yet she continued to bleed, giving her life blood to the God that owned her.

'All that is mine is yours – I am your servant' she told him

'High Priestess Marilee?' a small voice called from the doorway. A child stood watching her, a young boy aged no more than seven, his chestnut hair fell into his eyes which were also laced with gold and watched her cautiously. Marilee slowly turned to look at the boy

'Come here Tymon' Marilee called out; the boy looked at her cautiously before slowly walking over to her. A purple pendant hung around his neck also, only it didn't shine with light, Marilee ran her finger over the pendant

'Soon my boy, soon you shall be ready' she murmured as she gestured for him to knell beside her. The boy did so and slowly held out his scared hand; Marilee smiled at him as she pulled out the sacrificial knife and slowly sliced his hand so his blood drops mixed with hers as they fell into the bowl. They began to chant together, Marilee's voice was rich with emotion and pride whilst Tymon's voice was cold and hard filled with resentment yet together they chanted

'Devedeva, With our blood we bind ourselves to you, we are your creatures, may be one day perish in your name and dine with you in Ruska, until that day we are your faithful servants, we bind our oath with our lives' they promised.

Rose walked back into the kitchen, she now was a set of flannel pyjamas and fluffy slippers, the Doctor was dressed back in his suit as always and had set about cleaning the kitchen whilst she showered. He had scrubbed at the table trying to wash away all the guilt that filled him, Rose walked up to him and softly placed her hand on his arm, he jumped back and turned to stare at her. Her eyes were filled with hurt as she watched him

'What is it?' she asked quietly after a moments pause

'Nothing' he replied emptily.

'Doctor…' Rose began watching him. He closed his eyes and knew what was coming, he feared the questions she would ask for he knew he couldn't explain his actions, he'd allowed himself to be ruled by his emotions and not his mind.

Marilee slowly rose as she saw her pendant begin to glow

'Come and watch boy' she told Tymon as she moved back over to her chair. She gently placed her hands over the crystal as Tymon knelt beside her

'Watch boy, one day you shall do this' she told him briskly

'Yes Mistress' he replied blankly as he watched the cloud that filled the crystal part to show the Doctor and Rose in their kitchen.

'It is time' she murmured. She looked at Tymon

'What do you know of anger boy?' she asked. Tymon paused to think before answering

'Anger fuels us, it is a powerful emotion, we need it to survive' he told her. Marilee smiled

'You are learning fast, yes – the Doctor and his little friend shall learn soon enough' she murmured as the stone burned around her neck

'Soon enough they shall learn that anger blows out the lamp of the mind'


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Five: What Fuels Our Hearts Can't Fuel Our Minds

Rose breathed deeply feeling anger beginning to rise within her, she had enough of it, she couldn't stand the tension anymore, she breathed in and turned to face the Doctor.

'Was it that bad?' she asked wincing as she awaited his reply. The Doctors' eyes flew open and stared at her in shock

'What?' he exclaimed in disbelief

'Was it really that bad you can't even look me in the eye any more? Am I that disgusting?' she asked feeling anger starting to heat her blood just as lust had heated the Doctors the night before. The Doctor's jaw dropped

'What makes you say that?' he asked unable to understand her

'Well you can't look at me, you can't touch me, what else am I to think?' she asked feeling tears stinging at her eyes.

'Rose-' the Doctor began but she cut him off

'If I really was that bad you can just tell me you know, you don't have to tip toe around me, if you really can't stand me that much I'll just leave shall I?'

The Doctor's eyes bulged, he didn't understand how the conversation had changed so drastically that she was talking of leaving the Tardis… leaving him

'Fine, I'll pack my bags then' she shouted at him as she turned to leave. The Doctor managed to unfreeze himself from the floor and leap towards her grabbing her arm

'Rose...' he began again

'Don't touch me!' she screamed. The Doctor dropped his hand from her arm

'Then listen to me!' he said harshly. Rose blinked quickly

'Why should I?' she asked hostile

'Because you keep shouting at me and aren't giving me a chance to explain!' he replied. Rose glared at him but didn't speak so the Doctor took his chance

'I never said I didn't enjoy it! Hell, I enjoyed it, definitely more than I should have, don't you ever think I didn't!' he told her gently but Rose still glared at him

'Then why the looks? Why the sideways glances? Why all the tension?' she asked desperately

'Because…'

'Why?' Rose shouted

'Because I feel guilty!' he shouted back. Rose fell silent

'You feel guilty?' she asked in disbelief

'Yes!' he exclaimed. 'I feel terrible, like I took advantage of you. I acted on impulse, I never thought about what could happen'

'What could happen?' Rose echoed

'Hell, I made love to you on the kitchen table like you were some woman I just picked up on the street, I treated you as though you were worthless, as if it was just sex'

'Was it just sex?' Rose asked. The Doctor froze and closed his eyes thinking about his answer

'It could never be just sex with you' he replied quietly after a moment.

'Why?' Rose asked still glaring at him 'because there are too many strings attached?'

'No!' he exclaimed

'Then why?' she shouted at him 'Why am I too complex for you? Why can't you just sleep with me and be happy? Why do you have to think about every bloody thing? Why can't it have been just sex?' she yelled

'Because I care too much about you' the Doctor simply said. Rose fell silent

'What?' she finally asked, the Doctor walked up to her and framed her face with his hands

'Because I care too much for you' he repeated firmly 'It could never be just sex with you Rose, there's too much between us, so much history, … there's too much for us too lose for it to be just sex'

'But do you regret it?' she asked quietly. He paused and in that pause Rose felt her heart sink

'You do' she whispered in disbelief 'How can you stand there and say all of that to me and still regret it?' she asked

'Because I'm scared of losing you. I only regret it because I know it can never happen again, and it will put so much tension between us, Rose can't you see that things can only get worse from here?' he asked her begging her to understand. Rose shook her head, her eyes stinging with tears

'What about me?' she asked 'did you ever stop to think about what I would want? How I would feel? Did you ever stop to think that maybe I want it to happen again?' she asked, her voice hardening. The Doctor remained silent – it told Rose all she needed to know

'You didn't' she answered for him 'you only stopped to think of yourself' she realised sadly

'Well think of this, as I walk out of that door you think to yourself why was I such an idiot I couldn't see past me and what I felt, can you do that Doctor? Can you ask yourself that?' she yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks

'Rose! Damn it! Don't you dare leave!' he shouted back as she ran out of the kitchen, he ran after her and grabbed her arm

'Don't you dare touch me!' she screamed as she slapped him around the face. The sound of skin on skin echoed throughout the Tardis as Rose fled to her room

'Rose!' the Doctor thundered as he followed her. He walked into her room to see her crying as she shoved her clothes into her bag

'Where are you going?' he asked harshly

'I'm going home!' she shouted between sniffles

'Why?' the Doctor asked exasperated, his cheek stinging from her slap.

'Because you've got what you wanted, you've had your meaningless sex, so now I can go and you can move onto a new companion who you'll treat just the same' she retorted

The words stung the Doctor deeply but he wasn't prepared to let her go

'It wasn't meaningless sex!' he shouted

'How could it not be!' she yelled, 'You pretty much told me it was!'

'How the hell can it be meaningless when I love you?' he shouted. The Tardis fell silent as his words rang around the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for your reviews! Hope you continue to enjoy!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Six: A Man's Errors Are His Portals of Discovery

Rose's mouth fell open as she stared at the Doctor, she could see the shock in his eyes as he realised what he had said

'You…what?' she asked in disbelief, her anger slowly evaporating. The Doctor scratched his head then gave her a small smile

'I said I love you' he repeated watching her reaction. Roses' mouth fell open and she just stared at him, not knowing what to say

'But I just slapped you' Rose said weakly, the Doctor smiled and wrinkled his brow

'What?' he asked. Rose gave him a little smile

'I slapped you and you still love me' she repeated quietly. The Doctor grinned at her with his familiar grin and sparkle in his eye

'I'd still love you if you beat me black and blue, then locked me in a house with your mother for a week, then forced me to watch every episode of Eastenders over and over again whilst eating cold peas and custard'

'Cold peas and custard?' she asked giggling. The Doctor beamed at her

'Yes' he replied honestly as he walked over to her and gently wiped her tears away

'Oh Rose, don't cry' he murmured as her shoulders gently shook.

'I'm sorry' she mumbled 'It's just I've been such a cow to you, I yelled at you, I slapped you, I was about to walk out on you…' The Doctor took her hands in his and squeezed them

'It's alright' he promised her. Rose looked up to meet his eyes; they were filled with concern and love for her, she smiled at him and sniffled

'Doctor…you know despite everything I did and everything I said…I do love you' she told him quietly. The Doctors face lit up and he pulled her into his arms holding her tightly against his chest

'That's the best thing I've heard all day' he warmly told her 'Alright, all week…all year' he joked squeezing her close. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled

'Just for the record' the Doctor began 'Last night – I have no regrets'

Rose grinned

'Me neither – sorry about that, I don't know what came over me'

The Doctor ran his thumb down her cheek

'Also, I'd just like to point out' the Doctor murmured as he moved closer to her 'I wouldn't be adverse to it if we were to try again' he said with a smile. Rose stepped towards him so their noses were touching, her eyes lit up with laughter

'I wouldn't object either' she whispered giggling

'That's always good to know' the Doctor murmured as he pressed his lips against Roses. This time his kisses were softer and less demanding, his hands lingered on her waist as he slowly kissed her until she was weak at the knees.

'Your bed or mine?' Rose whispered huskily

'How about _our _bed?' the Doctor asked cheekily, Rose raised an eyebrow at him

'Our bed? I like the sound of that' she murmured before she lost herself in another one of his kisses

'Mmm, so do I… very much' the Doctor mumbled in-between kisses. Rose ran her fingers through his hair as he gently caressed his face

'Will take things slowly this time?' the Doctor asked

'Mmm, dead slowly' Rose murmured as she slowly walked backwards down the corridor, her lips still locked onto his as they made their way to the Doctors room. Just before they fell into the bed the Doctor parted his lips from Roses' and framed her face with his hands

'You mean more to me than anything in the universe' he told her tenderly 'And if you ever want anything, or need anything, or feel things are moving to fast or ever want to stop you just let me know okay?'

Rose smiled sweetly at him

'Thank you' she whispered as she stroked his cheek with her thumb

'You're my everything' she admitted to him before their lips locked again. The Doctor smiled at her as they dropped onto the bed, this time he was determined to make it last as long as possible, and show Rose how much he truly loved her- he was going to treat her like the princess she was.

Marilee watched as the crystal clouded back over

'Emotions are a strange thing boy' Marilee told Tymon who stood looking at her questioningly 'Never under estimate them and never try to predict them'

Tymon nodded and delicately fingered his crystal dreading the day it would glow like Marilee's did.

'We will let them rest, let them find "happiness" in each others arms' she smirked, 'for we know what tomorrow brings don't we boy' she murmured. Tymon nodded knowing what was to follow, he looked at the crystal thinking of the couple and feeling for them – he hoped they found all the happiness in the world tonight for he knew it would be a long time until they found it again.

Marilee watched Tymon and knew what he was feeling, she knew that he was feeling guilty for what he was doing to the pair, but he didn't know what they had done to her – neither did he know how she was going to repay him.

'Tymon' she called. The child looked up instantly; she rarely called him by his name

'Come here, I wish to tell you a story' she told him with a smile. Tymon glance at her warily before wandering over

'Do you know what your name means?' she asked, Tymon shook his head

'Tymon is Greek – it means an honour' she told him

'Oh' he replied not knowing what to say

'And it is a great honour what you have to do' she told him with a smile. Tymon hated it when she smiled, it seemed so unnatural – she never smiled for real, Tymon knew that. He also hated it when she spoke of his honour, she would speak of it with such pride and knowledge, but she would never tell him what it was – all he knew was that it was vital.

'My boy' she began 'on the celebration of Azariah – when we mark its anniversary for leading us for a thousand years, on that day your honour will come' she told him proudly

'Do you know when that day is?' she asked. Tymon shook his head, she smiled at him

'On the tenth day of the tenth month, on the tenth centennial'

Tymon worked the dates out in his mind

'Two weeks?' he asked. Marilee nodded

'In two weeks your fate will be sealed, as will mine' she murmured before turning to the crystal 'as will theirs'.

* * *

Hope you liked and will review:-)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay in updates, the internet crashed on my computer - all is fixed now!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Seven: A Few Home Truths

The Doctor was sprawled across the bed, his arm lazily hung over Roses' waist as they slept soundly. Rose rolled over and felt his arm on her, she smiled to herself and snuggled close to him – she never thought she'd be here, that one day she'd finally lay in the Doctors arms. Rose smiled to herself and released a happy sigh, the Doctor opened eye

'What do you look so smug about? He asked grinning, Rose just laughed happily in return. The Doctor rolled over and pulled her close so that her head was resting on his chest at an angle so he could still gaze into her eyes. He had one hand wrapped around her waist and the other tightly squeezed hers. Rose grinned at him

'I love you' she whispered, the Doctor grinned

'Tell me again' he asked

'I love you' she repeated

'And again'

'I love you!' Rose laughed

'And again'

Rose grinned at him

'How many times do you need to hear it?'

'I think I'm going to need to hear it every day for the rest of my life' he told her softly. Rose smiled lovingly at him and reached up to press soft kisses to his face.

'I love you' she tenderly whispered before kissing him again.

Marilee felt the pendant begin to burn again

'It's almost time boy' she called out, when Tymon reached her she was the restless fear in his eyes, she gently placed her hand on his

'Sometime we need to learn to detach ourselves from our emotions for the greater good' she murmured .Tymon nodded silently and sat on the floor beside the table as he watched the crystal slowly begin to un-cloud.

The Doctor came up from behind Rose and wrapped his hands around her stomach so that his head rested on her shoulder

'So my sweet' he murmured 'where would you like to go today?'

She lent her head back onto his shoulder

'Home' she mumbled, the Doctor raised his eyebrow in question

'It's mum's birthday' she quickly explained

'Ah' the Doctor replied,

'What?' Rose asked turning in his arms so she now face him

'Nothing' he lied, Rose grinned at him

'I know what the "Ah" means' she laughed, the Doctor raised his eyebrow

'You're scared of her!' she exclaimed

'What do you expect!' he answered 'She always slaps me!' he wined. Rose laughed and kissed his cheek

'Aw! Don't worry I'll protect you' she said with a grin before poking him in the ribs

'Oi!' he replied

'What?'

'Don't patronise me!'

'Then don't be such a wimp!' she laughed. The Doctor shook his head

'That's it' he told her, Rose raised an eyebrow

'No one calls me a wimp and gets away with it' he warned her with a sparkle in his eyes before he swept her into his arms and began to tickle her. Rose's laughter filled the Tardis warming every corner of it

'Stop…stop…stop it!' Rose tried to say in between giggles, the doctor sat on he waist grinning at her

'Then apologise' he said, Rose stuck her tongue out

'Never!'

'Well then!' the Doctor replied as he began to tickle her once more, Roses' squeals filled the Tardis

'Okay! I'm sorry!' she finally cracked. The Doctor removed his hands from her ribs

'Really?' he asked, Rose grinned at him

'Yes, really'

'Good' he replied and then moved to get off of her, instead Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so that his lips met hers. The were soon rolling on the floor of the control panel losing themselves in each others kisses.

'Mmm…Doctor…' Rose murmured from underneath one of his kisses

'Hmm' he replied as he kissed her softly again

'My mum…' she muttered. The Doctor pulled his mouth away from hers

'Talk about ruining the moment!' he moaned. Rose laughed

'Do you want her to slap you again?' Rose asked, the Doctors eyes widened and his hand went to his cheek as he remembered past slaps, he quickly shook his head

'Then you'd better get me home on time' she replied with a laugh. The Doctor raised his eyebrow and slowly stood, helping her up in the process

'I s'pose' he muttered as he walked over to the control panel. Rose laughed and straightened her dress as the Doctor hit button on the control panel, soon they were in flight and had landed on the Powell estate. Rose walked up to the Doctor and squeezed his hand

'It will be alright' she softly told him, he smiled down at her and out his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer

'It will be now' he replied as he stole one more kiss before walking out of the Tardis.

Marliee stroked the crystal as her pendant burned

'As a moth gnaws a garment so doth envy consume a man' she murmured with a smile as she watched the scenes before her unfold through the crystal. Her plan was going to work – she knew that much.

Rose opened the front door to the flat, her hand tightly locked with the Doctors, she had practically had to drag him up the stairs but they were here now.

'Mum?' Rose called out as she entered the flat pulling the Doctor behind her.

'Rose? Sweetheart, is that you?' the familiar voice of Jackie called out, Rose grinned when she saw her mum come around the corner wearing jeans and a sweater, her blonde hair was pulled back off her face

'Oh come here!' she squealed as she threw her arms around Roses' neck

'Sweet heart you look beautiful!' she praised her daughter as she held her

'I thought I'd never see you again!' she exclaimed

'Why?' Rose asked in disbelief

'You don't call, you don't write, you don't visit' she moaned as she released Rose and turned to the Doctor

'And you!' she glared at him 'You never bring her back! Not even for my birthday!'

The Doctor's mouth dropped as Jackie's hand collided with his face – this was his second Tyler slap in twenty four hours and he wasn't happy

'What was that for!' he moaned tenderly touching his cheek 'I brought her back!'

'Two hours late! My birthday was two hours ago!'

'What!' the Doctor exclaimed in disbelief. Rose grinned and pressed a kiss to the hand print on the Doctors cheek, Jackie raised an eyebrow at her before Mickey walked out of the living room.

'Hey Mic's' she called out as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed her kiss on his cheek. The Doctor felt his heart blacken as his soul turned dark, he glared at Mickey

Marilee smiled to Tymon,

'Watch and learn my boy, see the mistakes that humans so piteously make' she murmured 'they give into their emotions too easily…' she mused before smiling 'but this just makes our job easier'


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all your reviews!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Eight: Envy eats nothing but its own heart

'Watch as jealousy tears this man apart' Marilee told Tymon 'Watch how human emotions… human sins, can destroy them so easily, watch as his heart slowly breaks' she murmured smiling as she watched the crystal. Tymon bit his lip and felt his heart break for the couple who were slowly being torn apart, he knew this wasn't right… but he was unable to stop it.

Jackie watched the Doctor as his eyes clouded over, seeing Rose in Mickey's arms hurt him like nothing else… even if they were only hugging.

'Argh! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!' she moaned as she squeezed him tightly

'You look great!' Mickey exclaimed standing back from Rose so he could take a good look at her

'Who wants a cuppa?' Jackie called out from the kitchen

'I'll have one' Rose replied

'And me' Mickey called

'Doctor?' Rose asked

'What?' he asked breaking himself out of his trance.

'You want a cup of tea?' she asked softly with a smile

'Er... yeah, sure'

'Right – Mickey, come get the biscuits'

'The ones with the chocolate on' Rose called out to them, she walked up to the Doctor and smiled

'They're your favourite'

The Doctor still wasn't paying attention; he was trying to make sense of the looks Rose had given Mickey

'Doctor?' Rose asked quietly placing her hand on his arm

'Yeah' he replied dully

'You okay?' she asked looking up at him worriedly. He nodded and when she smiled at him he saw all the love for him in her eyes, he knew he was being an idiot for being worried

'I'm fine' he replied smiling.

'Good' she replied as she quickly pressed a kiss to his lips before taking his hand and tugging him towards the living room.

Jackie stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watch Rose and the Doctor together; she saw Rose kiss the Doctor and knew something was going on, something that could only end badly.

Jackie and Mickey carried the cups into the living room where Rose and the Doctor stood in the corner whispering to each other, his hand was resting on her waist and she was giggling into her hands as the Doctor grinned at her

'Ahem' Jackie announced, instantly the Doctor and Rose parted both looking at Jackie with feigned innocence.

'Sit down, I wanna know about where you've been' Jackie instructed as she set the tea down on the table, she gestured to the arm chair in the corner looking at the Doctor. He nodded and picked up a handful of biscuits and his cup of tea as he went to sit on the chair. Rose went to follow him but Jackie's hand on her arm stopped her as she propelled her to the sofa

'Come sit with me, tell me all about it' Jackie said excitedly. Rose shrugged at the Doctor and sat down next to Jackie on the sofa, on her other side Mickey sunk into the sofa. The Doctor began to swirl his biscuits in his tea as Rose excitedly spoke of far away planets and alien races, the Doctor wasn't listening though, he was just watching Mickey's hand move onto the back of the sofa, then slowly towards Rose as if he was effectively cuddling her. The Doctor squeezed his hand tightly around the mug as Rose threw her head back in laughter, her eyes sparkling at Mickey. The Doctor looked on as Rose turned excitedly and placed her hand on his arm, treating him to her smile… a smile that only he should see. The Doctor squeezed harder on the mug as he watched the love in Roses' eyes.

Jackie watched the Doctor as his body tensed, she could see his eyes darken and his mouth set in a stern line of anger. Rose looked up and gave him a smile before turning his attention back to Mickey. The sound of cracking china filled the room as the Doctor shattered the mug in his hands, tea soaked the floor and white china floated in it

'Doctor!' Rose exclaimed jumping up, The Doctor jumped up also

'Don't "Doctor" me' he told her. Jackie rose also as did Mickey, they both stood and look at the Doctor whose eyes darted wildly around the room

'I can see what you're doing' he told her with a cold smile on his face 'I know what your game is!' he shouted. Rose walked up to him ignoring the others behind him; she put her hands on his arm

'Doctor…' she began quietly. He looked down at her hands

'Don't touch me – not with those hands, not after you've touched him… been with him' he snarled. Roses' mouth dropped

'I can see the way you're looking at him, I know what's going through you're mind, you just brought me here to rub it in my face didn't you? To show off that he had you before I did'

'Doctor!' Rose exclaimed out raged 'outside, now!' she instructed, he shook his head at her

'I'm leaving anyway, you think I can just stand here and look at you together, whenever I close my eyes all I can see if you with him! Laying with him, kissing him, loving him…' the Doctor said, his voice shaking. The Doctor turned to the door

'Don't think of following me' he spat as he slammed the door behind him. Rose stared emptily at the door behind him, her eyes welling over with tears

'Sweetheart, I think we need to talk' Jackie murmured as she wrapped her arms around her daughter

'I'll be going' Mickey quietly informed

'Mickey…no' Rose began; he just smiled and shook his head before quietly closing the door behind him.

'Oh sweetheart, what have you done?' Jackie asked as she held her sobbing daughter to her chest.

Outside the flat the Doctor was lying in wait for Mickey, he turned around the corner to see the Doctor passing the floor, an unnatural darkness clouded his eyes as he watched him approach.

'Watch boy, watch and see what human weakness will provoke' Marilee warned him as the Doctor advanced on Mickey,

'Watch and see what petty human emotions can cause'

* * *

Your thoughts?


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Nine: A Lovers Fool

Rose sat on the sofa, her hand cushioned in between her mothers

'What's going on between you two?' Jackie asked after a moments pause, Rose wiped her eyes and smiled bravely shaking her head

'And don't you say nothing young lady; I saw the way you were looking at each other earlier'

Roses' lip trembled as more tears spilled down her cheek

'He told me he loved me' she whispered with a smile on her face at the memory 'We had an argument and it just slipped out'

'Oh sweetheart' Jackie murmured pulling her daughter closer to her.

'It was all going so well… we were happy… I don't know what came over him' Rose murmured in between sniffles

'Jealousy by the looks of it' Jackie murmured

'But the Doctors not a jealous type' Rose protested 'I know him, I know he wouldn't act like this'

'Maybe he's never had anything to be jealous over before' Jackie prodded

'But there is nothing to be jealous about!' Rose exclaimed 'he knows Mickey and I had a relationship, a long time before I met him and he knows its over now – well and completely over, so why is he acting like this?'

'Because maybe back then he didn't love you'

Rose looked up to meet her mothers' eyes

'What do I do?' she asked quietly. Jackie sighed, her mothering instincts were telling her one things, and the look of pain in her daughters eyes were telling her another

'Rose, I have to ask, is it safe? Can you really have a realationship with an alien? It can only end badly, isn't it better to quite whilst you're ahead?'

Rose shook her head, biting her lip as tears slowly fell from her eyes

'I love him' she sadly whispered.

'Oh sweetheart' Jackie murmured as she pulled Rose into her arms

'Whatever you want to do I'll support you okay?' she told her. Rose nodded

'Thanks mum'

Outside the Powell Estate the Doctor angrily paced the floor, Mickey slowly approached him and the Doctor closed his eyes. In his head all he could see was Rose laughing, smiling and kissing him… then it all changed to Rose smiling with Mickey, laughing with Mickey, kissing Mickey and the Doctor couldn't handle the pure envy that poured through him. He stormed towards Mickey who backed up warily as the Doctor approached him with only one thing on his mind; he wrapped his hand around Mickey's throat and pushed him back against the wall

'Doctor?' Mickey squeaked

'You stay the hell away from her' the Doctor spat, his eyes wild

'From who?'

'From Rose' the Doctor shouted 'You don't speak to her, you don't look at her, you don't even think of her, or I swear you will meet a very unfortunate end'

Mickey's eyes widened and he paled as the Doctor threatened him

'What are you talking about?' Mickey asked confused

'I saw the way you were looking at her, I know what you were thinking about her and I'm telling you; Don't!'

Mickey's mouth moved on empty air

'What the hell are you on about?' Mickey shouted as the Doctor leaned into his face

'I know you want her, and I'm telling you that you can't have her'

Mickey looked at him exasperated

'I don't want Rose!' Mickey shouted hoping the Doctor would release him, the Doctor eyed him suspiciously

'But I know you do, I can see it in your eyes, I see the longing gazes you give her'

Mickey blushed and in that moment the Doctors mind filled with envy for every moment Mickey had shared with Rose and he hadn't, he raised his fist and smacked it into Mickey's face.

Rose wiped her face and stood

'Every couple has their bad patches… and we just have to work through ours' Rose decided, her lip trembled 'I'm not ready to lose him mum' Rose admitted sadly. Jackie nodded and pressed a kiss to her daughters cheek

'I know sweetheart, I know'

Rose smiled at her mum – a smile that vanished she heard the sound of Mickey's cries ringing through the air. Rose flew out of the flat and raced down the stairs, she saw the Doctor pinning Mickey to the wall

'Doctor!' she screamed as she ran towards him 'Let him down!' she shouted, the Doctor turned to look at her.

Marilee ran her fingers over the pendant

'And so the slow path to disaster continues' she breathed as the pendant lost its glow and returned to its purple depths. Tymon winced as the sin slowly wore from the Doctor and he knew the consequences that were to follow… the consequences Marilee was anticipating.

The Doctor slowly let go of Mickey, his mouth dropping as he saw the blood that ran from his nose, Rose ran up beside him and saw the blood.

'What the hell is wrong with you!' she shouted as she gently pressed her hand to Mickey's face

'You alright?' she asked him softly. Mickey nodded and glared at the Doctor

'I'm going…' he muttered as he walked away shaking his head at Rose, Jackie watched them and shook her head also, she turned and followed Mickey. The Doctor looked at Rose and knew what was coming

'Why?' she asked, her eyes filled with confusion, the Doctor swallowed heavily

'I don't know – I don't know what came over me, it was just as thought the thought of you two together made me want to explode'

'You saw red' Rose muttered closing her eyes.

'Doctor…' she began slowly 'if we're going to do this' she said gesturing at him 'then things like this can't happen' she stressed. The Doctor rubbed his face

'It will never happen again, I swear' he promised, his face hopeful

'It should never have happened in the first place!'

'I know…I can't describe it, the feeling that came over me, it was like nothing I'd ever felt before'

Rose shook her head

'But that's no excuse' she murmured. She raised her eyes to meet his; hers filled with all the sadness in the world

'Doctor, we need to talk'


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all your reviews guys! I'm going to Barcelona tomorrow (Monday)...the city Barcelona, not the planet Barcelona...shame, I'd love to see the dogs with no noses. I'm going for five days so there won't be an update until about next saturday. Sorry!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Ten: The Deepest Fear of All

The Doctor and Rose walked towards the flat in deadly silence, they both knew what was coming and they were both dreading it. They each looked at their shoes as they walked along, their hands only inches apart yet it felt like miles. Rose and the Doctor walked into the Tardis and entered the kitchen; they both fell into the kitchen chairs and looked at each other from the gap of the kitchen table. Rose could feel the space between them – physically and mentally

'How did we get like this?' she asked sadly with an empty smile on her lips. The Doctor shook his head at her

'I don't know' he murmured 'I don't know'

Rose watched his eyes and the sadness that harboured in them, she breathed deeply

'Doctor, I don't want this to end, not now, not like this' she began

'Neither do I' he quickly added reaching his hands across the table to hold hers. She watched his hands but didn't move

'But if we're going to do this, we have to do it properly' she forged on. The Doctor slowly pulled his hands back from across the table and let his head sink into them as he nodded at her.

'It can't be like this' she told him 'you can't just hurt people because you don't like the way they look at me' she told him desperately

'But I…' the Doctor began

'I know you don't know what came over you but it's not good enough, you can't just go around hurting people, you of all people should know that'

'I know, and Rose I'm sorry' he told her sincerely 'There's nothing more I can say than that, nothing I say or do can change it, I just have to hope that you can still trust me, that you can believe me when I say it will never happen again'

Rose saw the raw truth of his words in his eyes and felt her heart swell.

'Oh Doctor' she murmured as she sunk her head into her hands and her shoulders gently shook. The Doctor was out of his chair in an instant and kneeling in front of her, his hands rested on her shoulders as he worriedly looked up at her

'What's wrong?' he asked her softly. Rose shook her head

'Sometimes I feel so lost… and then you're there making everything alright again, but can this be made alright Doctor? Can we be alright?' she asked, her voice crackling. The Doctor framed her face and looked into her troubled eyes

'My sweet Rose' he murmured as he picked up one of her hands and pressed it gently to one of his hearts

'Do you feel it?' he asked, she nodded at him 'It beats for you' he whispered tenderly

'Rose, if you can't believe my words then believe everything else. Was every look I ever gave you a lie? Was that night on the table nothing? Have the past few days been nothing but bliss? Rose I need you' he told her starkly. Rose raised her head and gently traced her finger down his cheek

'No more violence?' she asked

'No more violence' he agreed. She smiled at him

'You can be quite an idiot sometimes you know' she warmly told him,

'But' he replied grinning

'But I love you anyway' she answered smiling. 'Forever and always' she whispered as her lips met his, they were determined that nothing could tear them apart.

As Rose ran her fingers through the Doctors hair he kissed her softly

'Promise me you'll never leave me' he asked, his voice cracking 'cos if you did, I wouldn't live another day'

Rose rested her forehead against his and rubbed her nose on his

'I'm yours Doctor, forever… for all of time and beyond' she promised, her eyes sensual mysteries. He buried his head in her shoulder and breathed in her scent, he knew he could lose himself in her time and time again – he also knew his love for her would never falter.

Marilee thoughtfully paced the room as she watched the events unfold,

'Their love is stronger than you suspected' Tymon realised as Marilee's brow crumpled in thought

'It shall not stop us though' she told him 'they faltered so easily at the first three, the next for shall take them' she told herself. She knew her plan; she knew what she had to do

'They shall pay for their sins, rest assured Tymon, and they shall pay. Whether it be by my hands or their own, vengeance shall be served' she promised bitterly as she settled back into her chair.

'He will pay for what he has done to us'

Tymon slowly fled from the table, the cold stones burning on his feet as he ran towards his chamber. He couldn't stand any more of the pain or the guilt that overcame him; he knew this couldn't be his future for it would surely destroy him. He fingered the cold pendant that hung around his neck and felt it gently burn as Marilee chanted in the alter room. He closed his eyes

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' he whispered as he knew of what was to come.

Marilee rubbed her fingers harshly on the crystal and murmured to herself

'the glutton – the one who digs his grave with his teeth' the murmured 'you shall soon know the meaning of these words' she promised coldly.

The Doctor lay with Rose sprawled in his lap as they watched the television in the Tardis's lounge; he gently stroked her golden hair as she rested her head on his chest. Rose locked her fingers with the Doctors and smiled up at him

'Show me the stars' she whispered, he grinned and kissed her softly

'I'll show you the stars every night for the rest of your life' he promised her

'Good' she whispered as she lost herself in his kisses. Their hands locked together and they knew nothing could break them apart, no matter how hard they tried.

'Something's coming' Marilee taunted as her pendant burned into her scars. 'So soon Doctor, you will feel what I feel'

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for your reviews everyone! I'm back from Barcelona and had a great time thanks!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Eleven: A Hunger of the Soul

Rose rested her forehead against the Doctor's chest from their bed and looked up into his eyes

'How did we get like this?' she asked sadly as she rested her hand in his. He rubbed his nose on hers

'Like what?' he asked. Rose sighed heavily and pulled away from him, sitting up in the bed and wrapping her arms around her body

'Like this' she replied, the Doctor smiled

'Well I believe it involved you, me, the kitchen table and some confessions of undying love' he began. Rose giggled and shook her head

'That's not what I meant' she moaned with a smile. The Doctor sat up and ran a finger down her face pausing on her chin and gently cupping it

'Then tell me what you mean' he murmured. Rose looked down at her hands and shrugged

'It's just… I know we're happy and everything and I don't want to ruin it… but-' she began as she nervously played with her fingers. The Doctor watched her carefully and smiled

'You won't ruin anything, I promise' he told her. Rose smiled to herself again this time a look of uncertainty passed through her eyes as she twirled a curl around her finger. She raised her eyes to meet the Doctors and smile softly as she shook her head

'It's nothing' she told him softly

'Really?' he asked frowning. Rose smiled at him and nodded

'I promise'

'If you're sure' the Doctor murmured as he watched her thoughtfully. Rose smiled and rolled over so she lay next to him again; she gently kissed him reminding herself of why she loved him so much. The Doctor ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her back, he knew she was hiding something from him, that something was troubling and he was determined to find out what. He pulled her into his lap and littered kisses down her back, he would find out what was troubling her first thing in the morning.

Rose had her arms wrapped around the Doctor and his arms rested on her, she snuggled against him thinking of the night that had just passed, remembering lying in his arms and loving him. She smiled to herself as he opened his eyes and looked at her

'Rose?' he mumbled

'Yes?' she whispered looking up at him

'Stop watching me while I sleep' he murmured. Rose laughed softly

'Sorry' she replied with a smile.

'That's alright' he mumbled as he gently stroked her arms as he smiled to himself.

'Doctor?' Rose asked

'Yeah' he whispered pulling her closer

'Why do you love me?' she wondered looking at him, her eyes were mixed with curiosity and seriousness. He moved his hands to her face so his fingers gently caressed her cheeks touching her soft skin so softly as though she was made of glass and the most precious thing in the world

'Because… it's impossible not to' he tenderly told her as he passed his thumbs over her cheeks learning the shape of her face.

'What do you mean?' she asked with a soft smile

'From the day I meet you' the Doctor began 'I was lost –in your eyes, in your smile, in your laughter, Rose, I never had a chance' the Doctor warmly told her. Rose smiled softly at him as he moved his mouth down to meet hers. Her eyes were soft and welcoming as his mouth approached – within a second they had turned wide and desperate

'Oh my god' she mumbled

'What?' the Doctor asked

'Oh my god!' she exclaimed, her voice getting louder. She pulled back from the Doctor and looked around wildly.

'Rose, what is it?' the Doctor asked cautiously

'I…I need…' she began as she licked her lip and moved her hands to her stomach.

'Rose?' the Doctor asked warily. Rose jumped out of bed and started to run

'Rose!' the Doctor shouted down the corridor as he ran after her

'Rose what's the matter?'

'I'm so hungry!' she cried out as she tore at the fridge frantically trying to open it. The Doctor ran into the kitchen and found her on the floor beside the fridge, her head was lost in the fridge and her hands dug into various things around her – in one hand she held a wedge of cheese and ate it as though she were a starving child and in the other hand she clung to a leg of chicken.

'Rose, what's going on?' the Doctor asked desperately

'I... need … to… eat' she mumbled between mouthfuls of food. The Doctor stood and watched as she crammed cheese, ham and a chicken leg into her mouth and tore at it as if she was some sort of animal.

'Rose you need to stop this' the Doctor warned as she threw the chicken bone behind her barely pausing for breath as she stuck her head back into the fridge searching for more food.

'Rose! This isn't normal!' he told her as she began to scoop at yoghurt with her fingers as she filled her mouth with ham. She almost looked at him and only then did the Doctor see the animal instincts that filled her eyes, she looked wide eyed and desperate – she looked starving. The Doctor took a step back, actually afraid of what was happening before him – he didn't know what to do.

'Yes Doctor, you back away, you hide from what you don't understand' Marilee murmured as she stroked her crystal. 'But we all know you starve in your mind and in your heart, soon you will be free to indulge yourself as your young lover does and only then will you feel the true sorrow that should torment your soul'

Marilee hungrily rubbed the crystal like a crazed fool

'Soon' she cried out 'Soon your soul will burn in hell like it should!' she screamed out into the darkness before she sunk her face back down to the crystal. Tymon clung to the doorway as he watched her; he knew she was slowly going insane, he also knew that once she reached that stage no one would be able to stop her then. Not even the Doctor and his pretty blonde friend – they were well and truly hopeless.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for your reviews everyone!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Twelve: Falling From Grace

Rose lay across the kitchen floor, around her empty pots and containers had been littered as she continued on her quest. Spoons stuck out of empty baked bean cans and her hand was currently in a marmalade jar as she licked Marmite off her hand. The Doctor had left the room in despair and went to find a dressing gown as he realised he was only dressed in his boxers. When he walked back into the room he was stunned into silence. Rose's body was marked with food stains; the cupboards all hung open and were bare as was the fridge whose white door had been smudge with food in Roses' ravenous hunger. The Doctor shook his head unable to understand what was happening as he moved over to Rose

'Rose you have to stop this – now' he warned her, Rose barely acknowledge him as she squirted mayo into her mouth from the squeeze tube in the fridge

'Rose!' the Doctor shouted, she cocked her head so that she looked at him as she continued to eat

'You need to stop this now!' he told her desperately. Rose shook her head

'Why?' she asked around her mouthful of mayo and Marmite, the Doctor winced and fought the urge to vomit

'Because you're doing yourself serious harm' he warned her

'Am I?' she asked carelessly as she continued to eat, her hands moved back and forward from her mouth and the fridge barely pausing for breath.

'Rose – this isn't normal' he told her desperately.

'Who knows what normal is anymore' she murmured thoughtfully as she began to eat raw potatoes as she frantically dug through the fridge.

'Rose – please stop!' the Doctor begged her as she continued to eat like a beast. She looked at him, her eyes wide for a moment

'I can't' she squeaked as she bit into another potato. The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair not knowing what to do, he glanced around and saw she had eaten nearly a week's supply of food – he knew he needed to stop her.

'Doctor, Doctor – what to do' Marilee laughed to herself as Tymon slowly walked back into the room. He paused in front of her table

'Why are you doing this to them?' he asked quietly. Marilee ignored him

'Why?' he shouted. Marilee looked up slowly from her crystal and met Tymon's eyes; he gulped as her deep golden eyes watched him and assessed him.

'To teach them a lesson boy, to teach that Doctor a lesson that he desperately needs to know' Tymon shook his head.

When Rose dug back into the fridge the Doctor dived forward and wrapped his arms around her stomach pulling her back onto him. Rose screamed in protest and the Doctor rolled over so that Rose was pinned under him. He wrapped his hands around her wrists and pinned them back beside her head, he sat on her waist and prevented her from moving. She kicked her legs desperately and screamed as she tried to move

'Get off me!' she shouted as she tried to swipe him. The Doctor ducked and shook his head

'I can't – I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but it's the only way' he told he desperately willing her to understand. Roses' eyes darted around the room as she gazed longingly at the fridge, all she could feel was the urge to eat and the weight of the Doctor on her waist

'Please let me go' she whimpered in a little frightened voice. The Doctor closed his eyes as guilt tore at his heart

'It's for the best' he whispered to himself – willing himself to believe it.

'Please Doctor?' she asked quietly, he almost gave in but when he saw the hardness of her eyes and the wildness that filled them he forced himself to hang on

'I can't – I'm so so sorry Rose but I can't' he murmured as his hands shook against her wrists. Rose rolled her head nearer the floor and stuck her tongue out, desperately trying to lick smudges of food from the floor. The Doctor felt his heart breaking, he never thought he would have to pin Rose to the floor – not like this, it was in this moment that he realised something terrible was happening.

'Rose – something's going on, I need you to fight it' he begged her. Rose looked into his eyes for a moment then back to the ham that stuck to the floor

'I can't… I'm too hungry' she whimpered.

'Rose look at me – just look at me' the Doctor told her softly. Rose tore her eyes away from the food and met his eyes

'Look at my eyes, focus on them – forget the food' he whispered. Rose tried to watch his eyes but she could taste the food on the lips, feel it on her skin

'It's too hard' she whispered as her head started to turn back to where the fridge was.

'It's never too hard' he softly told her, stroking his thumbs on her wrists as he held her down.

Marilee watched the couple and silently assessed them; Tymon breathed a sigh of relief as the crystal began to darken again as it clouded over. Marilee's pendant stopped burning and Tymon knew it was over – for now

'Don't look so relieved boy – this is kind, this is so kind compared to what's to come'

Rose closed her eyes and took a breath; she opened them and looked up at the Doctor. Her eyes were wide and she looked around her scared, silent tears rolled down her cheeks

'Doctor?' she squeaked as she looked at him. He gave her a small smile

'Hey' he murmured

'Oh god' she whispered as she recalled the moments before. The Doctor slowly rolled off of Rose and sat on the floor beside her

'Something's going on' he told her gently. Rose looked up at him, her eyes wide and scared

'But it's okay – I'm going to fix it' he told her.

Rose gasped and glanced around, her hands went to her stomach and her mouth moved

'Oh God' she cried again as she rolled her head over and vomited into the Doctors lap.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for reviewing guys!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Thirteen: Crashing Back Down

Rose lay in the Doctors lap on the kitchen floor and vomited into a bucket as the Doctor held her hair back off her face. Tears streamed down her face as she threw up again, her throat burned and her head was wrecked with pain. The Doctor soothingly stroked her hair as her body heaved again; it tore at his heart seeing her like this

'Rose?' he asked quietly

'Yeah?' she mumbled between gasps for breath

'You think you're done yet?' he asked with a smile.

'I don't think I'll ever be done' she moaned as she wiped her mouth preparing herself for the vomiting fit that was sure to follow

'Is this what you were talking about?' he asked softly

'When?' she asked

'Last night'

'You mean when I wanted to talk?' she asked trying to think past the pain and the feeling of her stomach to remember the last day.

'Yeah' he murmured as he softly stroked her face feeling her body shake as she wheezed for breath.

'I think its…' she began but was cut off by another vomiting fit. When she was finished she wiped her mouth and dropped back into the Doctors lap. Her head rested against his chest and she just lay there weakly

'You alright?' he asked worriedly

'No, not really' she muttered as she tried to swallow.

'Something's definitely wrong – this isn't like us' he thought aloud

'What's not?' she murmured as she closed her eyes against his chest

'The arguing, the eating, the fights… the violence – none of this is like us' he mused, running a hand through his hair.

'I know what you mean' she mumbled as she rested her hands on her stomach, she felt her stomach groan and give

'Err' she moaned 'something's definitely not right' she groaned as she went for the bucket again.

The Doctor smiled sympathetically as Rose hurled into the bucket again, she seemed to be throwing up the entire content of the fridge.

'It's as though something is changing us…' he thought scratching his head. Rose rolled back onto him and away from the bucket

'It's not good, I can tell you that' she whispered weakly. He looked down at her and framed her face

'Are you gunna be alright?' he asked her softly. Rose shook her head and shrugged

'Can you take me to bed please? I need to lie down' she whispered

'Of course' he replied worriedly. The Doctor stood and carried Rose to their room; he stayed up all night with her holding her head as she vomited into a bucket and holding her against his chest in the brief moments of sleep she managed to catch before the overwhelming urge to vomit took over again. When blood began to mix with her vomit the Doctor was seriously worried, he ran a hand over her stomach gently

'Oh Rose, what's happening to you?' he asked quietly. Rose opened her eyes weakly; the sparkle that normally filled them was dim as she restlessly turned in the bed

'I love you' she whispered with a tiny smile. The Doctor squeezed her hand

'I love you too' he whispered before pressing a soft kiss to her lips

'Try and sleep' he asked her softly. Rose nodded and swallowed heavily fighting the urge to vomit as she tossed and turned. The Doctor sat by her side and just watched – he was unable to help.

Marilee drummed her fingers on the table and hummed to herself

'Helpless, powerless, alone and scared' she whispered with a smirk. 'That's what you are Doctor, and that's all you deserve to be – soon you will find out the truest meaning of those words, but until then you shall have to endure this' she breathed as she slowly turned the pages of the large book before her. She stood and turned to where the portrait of Devadeva was; she knelt before it and gestured for Tymon to join her at her side. They both bowed their heads and began chanting

'Devadeva, the Lord of Azariah – soon it will be time, soon we shall celebrate your birth. We shall celebrate it with death and with life, soon you shall walk among us once again, soon we shall all perish in your name'

Marilee gestured towards the crystal

'All of us – then you can rebuild your kingdom… may our sacrifice grant us life after death, may we join your side in Ruska. May all be right again' she chanted, her voice filled with excitement. Tymon listened and felt his hands tremble as he looked up to the portrait, dark eyes watched him and he averted his gaze to the floor. Betrayal and lies were supported by the members of Azariah – but not amongst their own leagues. Tymon dug his nails into his hand and prayed they would never find out.

Marilee saw the nervous twitches that wrecked Tymon

'My boy' she whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder 'all will be right and all will be well. You have a job – it must be done, do not be afraid for it is a great honour, you must be proud' she urged him.

'How can I be proud of murder?' he asked. Marilee smiled coldly

'Because that is who we are' she replied

'No, it's who you are – just because I am your son doesn't make us the same'

Marilee winced at his words

'I gave birth to you – that doesn't make you my son. You were born for the greater good, you are the one and that is all you are to me, the one who will bring us back to power' she told him harshly as she rose and moved back to her books. Tymon sunk his head into his hands; all he ever wanted was to be loved but he knew it would never happen. He sat up tall and knew there was only one form of escape, there was only one way to run from this hell – it would be when the time was right, when Marilee acted out his revenge – that is when his plan would work. He smiled to himself and rose from the floor wandering over to the crystal. His hand loosely tugged on his pendant which began to burn… it was almost time.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for reading!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Fourteen: A Tiny Truth

The Doctor was woken for the fifth time in the night by the sound of Rose scrambling out of bed clutching her stomach and running towards the bathroom. It had gotten to the point where Rose lay sprawled across the bed, her head hanging off the edge barely reaching the bucket. The Doctor watched her for a moment longer then decided he'd had enough

'Right that's it' he declared as he rolled out of the vast double bed and walked around to the other side where Rose lay. He scooped her up in his arms and held her against his chest

'Doctor?' Rose asked wearily 'Where are we going?'

'We are going to sort this out once and for all' he told her as he began to carry her out of the room. Roses' head lolled against the Doctors' shoulder as he carried her, her eyelids slowly fluttered shut as her hands rested tenderly on her stomach. The Doctor carried her into the medical room and carefully placed her down on the bed, Rose breathed softly as she felt her stomach moving, and she heaved as she tried to fight the automatic urge to vomit.

'Rose, I'm gunna pump your stomach' the Doctor murmured, Roses' eyes widened as the Doctor began to fumble through cupboards looking for the appropriate apparatus. Rose's mouth opened but the words couldn't escape as she weakly clutched her stomach and watched him, the Doctor didn't notice the deadly silence that came over Rose as he said those words. He turned around to see her still staring at him in total shock; he smiled at her and dropped everything so he could hold her hand

'It will all be alright, I promise. It will stop the vomiting' he told her softly. Rose squeezed his hand and shut her eyes

'It won't hurt, I promise' he told her with a soft smile. Rose opened her eyes and smiled bravely

'Go on then' she murmured as she gulped. The Doctor pressed a soft kiss to her mouth and squeezed her hand

'I love you, you know' he murmured.

'Good' she whispered as she kissed him back. When they finally parted the Doctor grinned at her as he stroked her hair,

'You go to sleep, I'm going to run some tests and then pump your stomach – hopefully you shouldn't feel a thing'

Rose looked around the room worriedly before slowly nodded. She locked her fingers with the Doctors and smiled at him

'See you soon' she murmured, he nodded in reply and kissed her forehead as she slowly drifted into sleep still clutching his hand.

Marilee sat in her chair and watched as Tymon plucked up the courage to confront her, he'd been pacing the floor all day and Marilee knew something was brewing – and she couldn't wait to find out what. She longed to see the true power within Tymon and she knew that in one moment, sooner or later, he would break and reveal the truth within himself – all he needed was the essence of his being for the pendant to begin to work, and once it worked there was nothing that could stop them.

'Two weeks' Tymon murmured softly.

'Pardon?' Marilee asked as her long fingers began to fiddle with her pendant as she watched Tymon excitedly.

'Two weeks' he said louder, his golden eyes now swirled with anger as he stared at Marilee. She could see the fear that laced his eyes but she could also see the determination

'Two weeks since this began – you are tearing them apart! Have you not had enough?' he asked angrily. Marilee smiled to herself

'My boy, this is just the beginning' she told him wisely. He shook his head

'No more – there has to be no more' he warned.

'Or what?' she asked curiously as her eyes glinted.

'Or I won't do it' he said darkly. Marilee froze – this was the first time she had believed the anger that ran through him as pure and true as the moon.

'Is that so?' Marilee asked softly.

'Yes' he replied firmly, his eyes fearing her but his mouth betraying him. 'I won't do it – not for you, not for Devadeva, not if you continue to hurt them like this!' he warned her. Marilee laughed softly, her laughter rising through the air and escaping through every crack so that it haunted Tymon.

'Stop it!' he yelled angrily. 'Stop it!' he shouted as she continued to laugh, it was in this moment of pure rage at wisps of gold swum around his pendant before it began to burn against his chest. He fell to his knees

'What's happening?' he wheezed as he watched the gold around him.

'The future – the future is happening my boy' Marilee praised as she stood over Tymon watching the transformation.

The Doctor held the tube up that he was preparing to slide into Rose's throat, as he gently moved her head back to open her mouth a warning alarm went off on the computer that Rose was attached to by various wires.

'What?' the Doctor moaned as he turned to face the screen, he left one hand gently against Rose's cheek.

'Warning treatment unacceptable' he read from the screen as he shook his head.

'Tardis!' he shouted out 'What do you mean?'. The screen just continued to flash with the same message and the Doctor shook his head ignoring it. He picked up the tube again but this time alarm bells went off as well causing the Doctor to jump back and drop the tube. He sighed to himself

'Sorry Rose' he murmured as he moved over to the screen and began to hit random buttons.

'Treatment unsuitable' he read from the screen. 'What do you mean?' he asked agitated. He began to hit buttons trying to remove the warning from the screen so he could continue with the treatment

'Treatment unsuitable' he read again from the screen 'I'll show you what's bloody unsuitable' he muttered under his breath. The message on the screen changed

'Process denied – must scan first' he read out thoughtfully. He sighed to himself and let a half smile play over his face as he realised how protective of Rose the Tardis was.

'Thanks old girl' he murmured as he picked up the ultrasound tools so he could check for internal bleeding. He gently rolled Rose's top up so her bare stomach showed, he spread the cool gel over her and watched as tiny goosebumps appeared in reaction. He smiled to himself and hit the ultrasound button on the screen

'Just to prove nothing's wrong' he muttered to the Tardis – in truth he was glad for the reassurance. He began to move the scanner gently up and down her stomach checking for bleeding, he frowned suddenly

'What?' he mumbled to himself as he held the scanner in one spot as he carefully studied the screen, after a moment it hit him what it was. He dropped the scanner and jumped back as it hit the floor

'Oh God' he muttered.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for reading and reviewing! All will be revealed...

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Fifteen: Facing Facts

The Doctor stood there and tried to breathe as he realised what was on the screen before him, all he could feel was his heart pounding in his chest and the world faded in and out. He rubbed his hands down his face as he realised what he had just seen, his hands were shaking against his skin

'She can't be' he murmured to himself. He shook his head

'Must have been a blip' he decided aloud as he picked the scanner back up from the floor, he carefully held it back over her skin hoping what he had seen would have disappeared, that it was just his mind playing tricks on him…but he was wrong. He moved closer to the screen in disbelief, he left one hand controlling the scanner and the other hand gently pressed against the screen. His eyes couldn't defy him; he was so sure of what he saw, two tiny bundles of cells filled the screen, each so perfectly small, his fingers ran over the tiny cells before him that were forming the embryos – the cells that would so soon grow into a baby…into two babies… into his two babies. The Doctor gulped as he watched the screen as he gently moved the scanner over Roses' flat stomach, his mind began to fill with images of Rose round with child, of Rose holding their children in her arms, of Rose glowing with delight at the family around them. The Doctor slowly smiled, as he saw their future map out in front of them – but it didn't stop the pounding in his heart… two children…he forced himself to be calm as he tried to tear his eyes away from the screen. He ran the dates through his head and realised she could only be two weeks pregnant, at two weeks pregnant a lot could go wrong, the Doctor closed his eyes and forced his joy to cease. He tried to force himself to be calm – to dampen the fear, panic, joy and hope that rushed through his soul, he smiled as he thought of Rose stroking her belly that would be swollen, then he remembered – Rose didn't know, their two perfect children where forming within her and she didn't know. His hand shook slightly as he ran his hand over her soft stomach; he couldn't help but worry, what if she didn't want them? What if she didn't want his children?

'Hey' Rose murmured groggily after a moment. The Doctor dropped the scanner to the floor and began to frantically hit buttons on the screen until the image disappeared… the image that would remain in the Doctor's mind forever. Rose slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the Doctor with a faint smile on her face

'You alright?' she asked as she took in his wide eyes, pale face and look of total shock. He scratched his head then nodded very slowly

'I love you' he whispered tenderly as he pressed a ksis to her lips 'more than anything in this universe, if something were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do' he whispered – his voice thick with emotion. Rose frowned and gently stroked his cheek

'You alright?' she asked softly. He nodded and smiled

'I just needed you to know' he told her warmly. Rose smiled lovingly at him,

'You can tell me all day, everyday for the rest of my life' she whispered as she raised her mouth to meet his, the Doctor quickly lost himself in her kisses, his hand still gently resting on her stomach - her stomach which contained secrets only he knew of.

Marilee let her fingers rest on the crystal as she watched the scene that had played out before her – if she had a conscience she would feel guilty for what was to happen to them, only she didn't so it just amplified her revenge. Marilee knew her luck wouldn't hold out much longer and that she needed to be fast, luckily she only had three sins left to plague upon them, and by the time they were over she would be well and truly avenged.

Tymon lay sprawled out on the floor, he raised his head from the cold stone that pressed against his cheek and looked up at Marilee

'What happened?' he asked weakly.

'You turned my boy, you are almost ready' she said with a smile. Tymon gasped as he realised this had all been a trap, he knew that there was no hope of escaping his fate… almost no hope.

Rose slowly rolled off the bed rubbing her head as she did; the Doctor was instantly at her side

'You okay?' he asked quickly. She looked at him strangely and nodded

'Yeah, it's just a head ache' she told him with a smile. He nodded

'Do you want to lie down?' he asked as he wrapped his arms around her

'No – I'll be fine' she told him

'You sure?' he asked worriedly.

'Doctor!' she exclaimed laughing at him, 'stop worrying about me! I'm fine!' she told him. He looked embarrassed and kissed the top of her head

'Am I not allowed to worry about the woman I love?' he asked grinning. Rose laughed up at him

'Of course you are – just not excessively!' she told him.

'Fine' he moaned as he wrapped his arms tighter around her as he pressed soft kisses to her lips.

'Mmm' she gently moaned against his lips.

'I could do this all day, everyday for the rest of time' she whispered against his lips. The Doctor grinned as he held her close

'So could I' he whispered as he kissed her, feeling his heart flutter with love as he thought of their tiny children growing within her… tiny children she didn't know of.

'Secrets of the heart' Marilee murmured as she watched them 'burn the deepest'. She laughed to herself as the Doctor slowly made things worse and worse for himself – for each moment he didn't tell her, he was giving her another reason to hate him and Marilee hoped it amount to enough moments to have him where she finally wanted him.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Sixteen: A Slip of the Tongue 

The Doctor leant against the living room door as he watched Rose bustling around the room, everything seemed to be returning to normal within the Tardis and the Doctor was slowly allowing himself to relax. He was sure whatever had been happening to them had stopped – that whoever was tormenting them and decided to leave them alone… he wasn't even sure if it was someone, he knew that there was a huge possibility it was just themselves but due to the weird occurrences in their lives they had jumped to conclusions.

Rose hummed softly to herself as she began to dust the shelves, she had stopped vomiting and things seemed to be getting better. Rose turned to look at the Doctor; he was lost in thought, his face still pale and his eyes wide as though they were hiding secrets.

'Doctor?' Rose asked. The Doctor jumped and broke out of his trance, he smiled softly at her

'Yes?' he asked as he tried to remain calm.

'Just checking you're alright – you look a bit…funny' she told him. The Doctor straightened instantly and ran his fingers through his hair

'Fine – I'm fine' he muttered as he felt his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't help but panic every time he spoke to her, in case she knew, in case she was going to accuse him of keeping secrets but every time he looked into her eyes and saw the complete innocence to what was happening he felt an overwhelming wave of guilt crash through him. Rose smiled at him and turned back to the shelf as the Doctor lent back against the wall – he was going to have to tell her, and soon, because keeping secrets from her – especially this secret – just wasn't fair.

When the Doctor looked back up Rose was pushing the sofa across the room – the Doctors hearts froze within him and he jumped across the room, gently pulling her away from the sofa.

'Doctor!' she exclaimed angrily as he stopped her from trying to do the work she needed to do. He smiled apologetically at her

'I'll do that' he told her and began to push the sofa. Rose glared at him and watched his struggling with the sofa for a minute

'You need a hand' she told him wisely as she moved to the other end of the sofa and begun to push it.

'Rose!' the Doctor shouted dropping the sofa and rushing round to the other side.

'What?' she asked frustrated.

'You are not to push it' he told her sternly. Rose stared at him flabbergast

'What do you mean?' she asked glaring

'I'm telling you to stop – go and put your feet up, I'll do this' he said softly trying to apologise for his sudden outburst. Rose watched him carefully for a moment

'I can manage' she told him as she began to push again. The Doctor grasped her hands and lifted them from the sofa so they were trapped within his.

'Rose' he said meaningfully as he looked at her. Rose bit her lip and felt her eyes water

'I'm not incapable' she murmured. He smiled gently and released one of her hands so he could softly stroke her face

'I know you're not' he told her gently. She looked up confused, to meet his eyes

'Then why are you treating my like I am?' she whispered sadly. The Doctor smiled at her and pressed his lips against hers for a moment, he then rested his forehead against hers

'Because I love you' he told her softly. Rose tried to sat angry at him but she couldn't, she melted under his gaze and smiled back

'Fine' she muttered

'What was that?' he teased with a soft grin.

'Fine!' Rose exclaimed louder and laughed at him. He gave her his full grin and laughed

'Fancy curling up on the sofa and watching a film?' he asked. Rose nodded and kissed him again, she sighed softly against his lips

'I love you' she whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair. The Doctor smiled as she walked away – but there was one thought running through his head; for how long?

The Doctor reclined into the sofa and waited for Rose to come in and sit with him, he smiled as he heard the popping of popcorn in the microwave. Rose appeared in the doorway and gave him a sensual grin before giving him the bowl of popcorn

'Your favourite' she murmured, he grinned and kissed her softly as he pulled her down beside her so he could wrap his arms around her. The film began to play and the Doctor munched hungrily on his popcorn whilst Rose just watched him

'Hungry?' he asked. Rose shook her head and visibly paled

'You alright?' he asked worriedly. Rose nodded and rested a hand on her stomach – the Doctor smiled at the thought of their tiny children growing within her

'Just the smell… it's making me queasy' she mumbled. The Doctor quickly put the bowl on the side so it wasn't near her

'Better?' he asked. She smiled at him gratefully

'You didn't have to do that' she murmured softly. He just grinned at her and held her closey, gently resting his hands on her stomach. She looked at him for a moment then shook her head returning to the film. Soon Rose was digging around beside the sofa

'Rose, what are you doing?' the Doctor asked as her bum wiggled in the air around him. He smiled to himself

'I'm…just…grabbing…this' she muttered as she reached down. After a couple more moments of bum wiggling Rose appeared with a smile on her face, a bottle of wine and two glasses in her hands. The Doctor's face fell

'I think after all this we deserve a drink' she told him with a grin. The Doctor stared at her then snatched the bottle out of her hand

'Eager, eager' Rose laughed. The Doctor frowned and stood up taking the bottle with him

'Oi!' she shouted. 'I wanted some of that!'

'Well you're not having any' the Doctor told her.

'What gives you the right to control me?' she shouted jumping up from the sofa. The Doctor stumbled for words as he tried to think of what to say

'Well?' she shouted as she approached him, she was now in his face and glaring at him

'Rose, calm down' he warned. Rose glared at him – her eyes blazing with anger

'Stop telling me what to do!' she yelled. The Doctor ran his hand through his hair

'Give me back my wine' she shouted with her hands on her hips

'No' the Doctor said sternly. Rose stared at him, lost for words – he'd never said no to her before.

'Give it to me!' she shouted.

'No!' he replied firmly as his own anger started to blaze.

'Why not?' she shouted in his face, the Doctor stared into her angry eyes

'Because you're pregnant!' he shouted back. The room fell silent.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Seventeen: A Tiny Hope

Rose's mouth fell open and she just stared at the Doctor, he closed his eyes and pulled on his hair. When he told her he wanted it to be right, to be calm and happy, instead he had shouted it at her like some sort of beast. In his mind he saw them in moments of happiness together, then he saw the tiny image of their children on the screen, it was in that moment he knew he could never lose her or he would have lost everything. He was afraid to open his eyes, afraid to see the look on her face as she realised she was carrying his children – would she be happy? Would she be sad? The Doctor didn't know… and he didn't really want to find out.

'What?' Rose finally squeezed after a moment of shock. He bit his lip hard as he thought of opening his eyes, he feared the look he would see in her eyes – this was the moment of truth.

'You're pregnant' he repeated softly as he slowly opened his eyes. Rose still stood before him, he longed to reach out and touch her, to know that everything would be okay but he was frozen in his spot. Rose stared blankly ahead of her for a moment, her mouth moving on empty words, she gasped for breath as she gently pressed her hands over her stomach

'I'm…?' she squeaked as she stared at her flat stomach. The Doctor nodded

'It showed up in the scan' he told her quietly. Rose looked at her stomach then back up at him

'I'm…we're…oh god' she whispered as she put her hand to her head. The Doctor was instantly at her side, his hands rested on her waist supporting her. She looked at her stomach again and tenderly placed her hand over where her children would grow

'That's…are you sure?' she whispered. He nodded slowly

'Yeah – you're about two weeks pregnant… with twins' he told her quietly awaiting her reaction. Roses' mouth dropped open in shock as she absorbed his words

'Twins?' she repeated. He just nodded again; she ran her fingers over her stomach before looking up to meet his eyes. She smiled slowly, her face lighting up along with her eyes

'Oh Doctor!' she exclaimed before she threw her arms around his neck. He caught her close and held her tightly breathing a sigh of relief into her hair

'Oh Rose, I was so worried' he murmured into her hair.

'Why?' she asked as she clung to him.

'I was afraid you wouldn't want them' he admitted sadly. Rose looked up into his eyes and gently framed his face

'Don't be silly – there's nothing more I want in the world' she told him softly before pressing her lips against his. He kissed her back with all the love in the world. They lost themselves in each others embrace before finally parting; Rose rested her hands on her stomach and grinned at him

'We're going to have a family!' she squealed. He nodded and matched her grin,

'We could go for a scan… and see them' he told her with a smile. Rose bit her lip and tugged on his hand, first she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek

'Thank you' she whispered. He winked at her and led her slowly towards the medical room as slow as they liked for they had all the time in the world.

Marilee watched through the crystal and laughed to herself, she knew she could hurt the Doctor more than anything now – and she couldn't wait. She tapped her pendant as it began to glow.

Rose lay back on the medical bed and rolled her top up as the Doctor got out the scanner. He carefully rubbed the cool gel over her stomach before he lowered the screen; he moved it around until two tiny heart bets filled the screen, beating in perfect unison. Rose gasped as she watched the screen

'Is that them? Is that our babies?' she asked in awe. The Doctor smiled softly at her and nodded.

'Oh- they're perfect' she murmured as she watched the two hearts beating slowly together. The Doctor smiled at her and turned back to the screen, he frowned at it

'What is it?' Rose asked worriedly as she saw him frown 'What's wrong?'

He smiled reassuringly at her

'Nothing – it's nothing' he told her. Rose shook her head

'Doctor, don't lie to me' she warned him as her heart pounded. He stroked a lock of her hair off her face

'I'm not lying – I think the pregnancy is going to be excelled' he told her slowly. Rose frowned at him

'What do you mean?'

'Well yesterday these were just bundles of cells – but today they have heart beats. I think that our genetic mix has changed the speed of the pregnancy' he told her softly. Rose protectively ran her hand over her stomach and gazed at her tiny children which were forming on the screen.

'How long?' she asked in a small voice. He scratched his head and began to hit button on the screen

'Well if I can work out how much they have grown…and how long it took… then… hmmm' he mumbled as he began to hit buttons. Soon a smile spread over his face

'A-ha' he announced. Rose looked up at him

'Well?' she asked cautiously. He turned to look at her

'Four months' he said bluntly.

Marilee grinned to herself

'Four months' she murmured. 'Four months to bring down hell'.

Tymon watched her worriedly as his pendant began to burn around his neck, he shivered as the heat of it burned against his cold body – he knew he wasn't ready for this. Marilee turned back to the crystal and gently stroked it

'Greed is a bottomless pit which exhausts the person in an endless effort to satisfy the need without ever reaching satisfaction' Marilee spoke wisely, then she sat back to watch it take its course.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for all your reviews!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Eighteen: Falling From the Edge

'Four months?' Rose gasped as she gently fingered her belly. There's nothing the Doctor could do but nod.

'Right…' she murmured faintly, slightly sounding as though she were in a daze. The Doctor sat on the edge of her bed and squeezed her hand, her gently stroked a curl off her forehead.

'You alright?' he asked gently. She paused before sighing softly

'Yeah, it's just…a shock' she murmured, staring at the screen again in disbelief. She ran her hands over her stomach and watched her tiny children move.

'They're in there. They're so small, and perfect and in there' she whispered in awe as she rubbed her stomach. The Doctor's face lit up

'I know – it's amazing isn't it' he murmured. Rose grinned at him threw her arms around his neck

'Four months?' she whispered.

'Four months' he replied. They just sat there staring at the screen for a while, both captivated by the beauty of their children.

Rose walked into the living room dressed in a baggy black dress, you wouldn't guess she was pregnant unless you knew – a tiny bump was barley visible under her clothes. She sat down on the sofa and pulled over her lap top, she began frantically typing.

Marilee watched the crystal as her pendant burned against her skin, it cut into her, marking her fair skin – but she no longer cared. She let it burn into her soul as she ran her fingers over the crystal – everything was going so well. Tymon winced as his pendant stung him again, his golden eyes filled with tears as he tried to tug it off, only the metal of the chain cut into his fingers. He cried out and fell to the floor; Marilee was too engrossed to hear him.

When the Doctor walked into the lounge Rose was still frantically typing on the computer, around her the floor was littered with paper print outs yet she continued to type as she swore at the computer.

'Rose?' the Doctor asked as he walked in looking around at the mess; she didn't hear him, the sound of the keyboard being hit was the only sound that filled the air.

'Rose' the Doctor said again louder. She glanced up at him and smiled before starting to type again

'What is all this stuff?' he asked as he looked at the piles of paper

'Nothing' she murmured as another print out appeared. The Doctor studied her and knew she was lying, he walked over to the print outs and began to read them.

'Rose, these are all receipts for shoes…' the Doctor began confused. Rose nodded and continued to type

'Rose, how many of these are there?' he asked cautiously

'Just a couple' she answered innocently.

'A couple? Rose this is more than a couple' the Doctor told her. Rose's face lit up with the grin of a greedy child

'I know' she replied excitedly. The Doctor turned away from her and began to read the receipts

'Eight inch stilettos?' the Doctor began starting to feel anger seep into his veins 'Rose, you're pregnant! You can't wear stilettos!'

'Yes I can' she replied as she carried on typing.

'No, you can't' he said firmly. His voice became soft 'Do you want to hurt out babies?'

Rose looked away from the computer and met his eyes – in that moment the Doctor recognised her as Rose, the woman he loved and the mother of his children, not as the crazed lunatic buying shoes. Rose places a protective hand over her stomach and shook her head

'Good' he murmured as he moved towards her. In a moment she was gone – her eyes glazed over and she began typing again

'Rose – I thought we agreed you didn't need stilettos' he began. Rose smiled sweetly at him

'I'm not buying stilettos; I'm buying flats' she laughed. The Doctor shook his head and moved forwards to remove the computer from her lap.

Tymon moved back against the wall, Marilee was rocking back and forth as her hands were pressed to the crystal. The pendant shone so brightly it was blinding – it was what Tymon imagined looking at the sun would be like. Marilee shook as her pendant dug into her skin, she tried to pull her hands away from the crystal but the connection was too strong, there was nothing she could do but hold on as the power of the pendant burned through her and into the crystal. Tymon whimpered as a light began to shine around her, the pendant was amplifying its power and projecting it through the crystal, Marilee screamed as it burned through her soul. Tymon winced as the hissing of burning skin and the crackling of the power began to ring through the air. Tymon threw himself to the floor and covered his head, he closed his eyes and cried out as he felt his pendant burning deep into his skin and draining him. He squeezed his fists tightly shut and focused on happy thoughts, things he'd read of in books such as grass and the sunlight dancing across his face, he imagined lakes filled with rivers and other children, days filled with happiness and light, Tymon lost himself in the reality of life but the dreams of his life. Marilee was thrown from the chair as a lighting bolt shot through the crystal, she dived away and hit the floor unconscious as light poured from the crystal – there was nothing Tymon could do but scream.

Rose typed frantically as the Doctor moved closer; the sound of thunder filled the Tardis and the Doctor began to run towards Rose, he reached her side just before everything became white. Outside the Tardis, passer-bys could see the Blue Police Box begin hit by a single strike of lightening.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for all your reviews!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Nineteen: A Dash of Reality 

The Doctor lay with his back pressed to carpet floor of the Tardis's lounge, above him lay Rose who was sprawled across his chest. His arms were protectively wrapped around her as he had dragged her to the floor a moment before the lightning bolt stuck.

'Rose?' the Doctor asked groggily as smoke wafted through the room. Rose moved against him and slowly raised her head, she looked up at him.

'You alright?' he asked trying not to move her in case she wasn't. She looked around confused for a moment then slowly stood up. Her hand went to her head instantly as she rose and the room span around her.

'Rose!' the Doctor exclaimed as she looked around. He slowly forced himself to stand and follow her. One of Rose's hands rested on her belly and the other hand covered her mouth

'Oh no' she whispered. The Doctors heart froze

'What? What is it?' he asked frantically as he moved to her side. She blinked back tears and moved her eyes to meet his.

'Rose?' he asked desperately. Her hands gently fingered her belly as she looked blankly ahead of her

'Rose!' he placed a arm on hers. She bit her lip and gestured to where the computer had stood.

'It's gone' she whispered heartbroken.

'What?' the Doctor exclaimed. Rose walked up to where the computer had once stood; it was now a mess of mangled metal

'Poor thing…I'll need another' she murmured as she looked up.

'Rose – I think you need some perspective' he told her gently. Rose shook her head

'No – what I _need_ is some shoes' she told him as she began to walk towards the door. The Doctor watched her wobble as she wiped blood off her forehead and headed towards the control room.

'Rose!' the Doctor shouted – he got no reply, just the empty echo of his own voice.

Marilee was sprawled out on the floor, blood covered her chest from where the pendant had burned through the skin, and her hands were also burnt from the heat of the crystal that had been pressed to her palms. Tymon dragged himself from the floor and looked around at the room, it was as though a hurricane had passed through it, everything was scattered and torn. Tymon dragged himself over to where Marilee lay unconscious, he placed a hand on her face and gently tapped her – she didn't wake. He whimpered as she didn't move

'Mama?' he whispered in a tiny voice as he stroked her cheek, 'Mama, wake up' he begged quietly as tears stained his face. Marilee slowly groaned as she moved on the floor, the burns stung her deeply but she didn't care

'Mama?' Tymon whispered crying. Marilee opened her eyes, their deep gold accused him

'Don't call me that Tymon – I stopped being your mother long ago' she whispered. He shook his head

'You'll always be my Mama however much you try to hide it' he told her quietly as he wiped blood from her face. Marilee shook her head

'I can never be your mother and you can never be my son. You were born for a purpose Tymon, and that purpose must be severed' she told him coldly, all emotions removing themselves from her eyes. He let a single tears stream down his cheek, Marilee gave him an empty smile and wiped the tear from his cheek, she left her hand there for a moment touching his cool skin.

'Come my boy, we have work to do' she murmured as she rose. Tymon instantly followed – this was the closest to love he'd ever felt in his eternal hell.

Rose barged through the door of her mum's apartment making no effort to talk to her mum. She walked up to Jackie who looked at her in shock

'Hello sweetheart!' she exclaimed as she put her hand over the speaker of the phone. Rose ignored her mother and snatched the phone out of her hand hanging up on who ever was on the other end. She turned and sat down beside the computer before she began frantically typing.

'Rose?' Jackie asked as her daughter blanked her

'Rose!' she repeated louder.

'You don't just come in here, blank me and do what the hell you like!' Jackie warned her – she got no reply from Rose.

'Rose Tyler – I am your mother and you will listen to me' she told her sternly.

The Doctor ran up the steps but got stuck behind queues of men carrying boxes…boxes that all looked suspiciously like shoe boxes.

The doorbell rang and Jackie turned away from her daughter who's main focus was still the computer, she couldn't see the blood dripping down her face and onto the screen. Jackie opened the door to see stacks of boxes in front of her

'What the –' she began before she was cut off by the delivery boy

'Sign here please' he asked thrusting a pen and paper to Jackie. Jackie looked around bemused and saw the Doctor behind the boy – her eyes narrowed. She signed the paper and threw it back at the boy

'You!' Jackie shouted at the Doctor. 'This is all to do with you isn't it!'

The Doctor looked around worriedly searching for an escape, he longed to run away but he knew his pregnant girlfriend was in there…bleeding, and he had to get to her.

'What is?' the Doctor asked innocently as he made his way through the boxes that filled the doorway

'All these boxes, Rose acting funny…everything! It's all your fault!' Jackie yelled.

'Why!' the Doctor asked trying to defend himself

'Because it always is' she told him as she ushered him inside.

'Where is she?' he asked Jackie seriously. She stopped to argue but saw the concern in his eyes, she waved him towards the computer

'She's not said a word – just sits there typing' Jackie said quietly as though she was afraid to disturb her. The Doctor nodded and moved towards Rose, he placed his hand on her shoulder

'Rose…' he began; she turned around and glared at him

'Get off me' she warned.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

He Who Sins 

Chapter Twenty: Home Is Where The Heart Is

The Doctor instantly released her arm but didn't take his eyes off the blood that trickled down her forehead.

'Rose' he said softly. She smiled at him and placed her hand on her stomach before turning back to the computer

'Leave me alone' Rose told him as she began to hit more buttons – soon the printer was going. The Doctor looked around frantically; he couldn't let her do this. Behind him Jackie was opening box after box of shoes,

'What are all these for?' Jackie asked. The Doctor shook his head and shrugged as he searched the apartment. When he saw that Rose was still typing with a vacant look upon her face he did the only thing he could think of, he pulled the plug out of its socket. The screen went black and Rose jumped up

'What did you do that for?' she shouted as she stood up, the Doctor watched her warily

'Because you need to stop' he told her

'What gives you the right to tell me what to do?' she spat at him as she glared. Jackie was now watching the pair with interest

'This isn't healthy' he told her

'For who?' she asked

'For you!' he exclaimed. Rose shook her head at him

'Shoes can't hurt me' she told him – he sighed

'That's not the point'

'No? Well, oh great Doctor, please bestow your great knowledge upon me' she said sarcastically. The Doctor rubbed his face

'Oi!' Jackie called out trying to stop the sparing lovers. Rose turned on Jackie, her jaw dropped when she saw her mother holding her shoes

'Why are you touching those?' she asked slowly. Jackie looked down at the shoes in her hand

'I was unpacking them' Jackie began

'Put them down' Rose said quietly, Jackie looked at her worriedly.

'I said put them down!' Rose shouted. Jackie dropped the shoe and moved beside the Doctor as Rose began to feverously unwrap shoes

'What's wrong with her?' Jackie asked the Doctor. The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair not wanting to tell Jackie of the thoughts running through his head. He didn't want to tell Jackie that somehow, someone was accessing their thoughts and behaviours and changing them – especially when he didn't know who or how.

'Nothing' he murmured. Jackie turned to glare at him

'Don't you patronise me Doctor' she warned 'I know my daughter – and that's not her' she told him. The Doctor closed his eyes

'She's just hormonal' the Doctor finally mumbled as he watched Rose pulling out shoe after shoe. Jackie shook her head at him

'No – it's more than that. She's lived with me for nineteen years, I know what hormonal like and it's not like this' she told him as she crossed her arms.

'Not this kinda hormonal you don't' the Doctor muttered to himself. Jackie's brown furrowed

'What does that mean?' she asked him. The Doctor started – as if he hadn't excepted Jackie to have heard him

'Nothing' he said as he shook his head, 'nothing at all'

Jackie watched him for a moment

'What are you hiding from me?' she asked, the Doctor visibly squirmed

'Nothing' he lied. Jackie turned to face him

'Doctor' she warned

'Please Jackie, not now' he asked. Jackie watched him warily

'Listen mate, if something's going on with my daughter I have a right to know' she told him glaring. The Doctor rubbed his face really not knowing what to do, in front of him Rose was tearing apart shoe boxes and beside him Jackie was cornering him, her hand ready to slap him for information.

'Doctor' she warned him again – he was now well and truly trapped. The Doctor looked worriedly up at Rose and hoped that her mother could help her

'God save me' he murmured.

'I'll only tell you if you don't slap me' the Doctor told her. Jackie's eyes narrowed and her hand wavered by her side just itching to hit him. She watched him for a moment and looked at her daughter, she finally lowered her hand.

'Good' the Doctor murmured as he breathed a sigh of relief – at least he wouldn't get hit today. Jackie stepped closer though, still intimidating him

'Well?' she asked. The Doctor looked at Rose, he knew they'd have to tell Jackie sooner or later, and he'd wanted her at his side when they did it. He closed his eyes

'Please forgive me' he whispered to Rose before closing his eyes to look directly at Jackie.

'Jackie…' the Doctor began not knowing exactly what to say, Jackie squinted at him urging him on. The Doctor took a deep breath and just blurted it out

'Rose is pregnant'

Jackie gasped, The Doctor still had his eyes shut

'With twins' he added not wanting to see her face. He didn't have to – he felt her palm colliding with the side of his face

'Ow!' he yelped. 'You promised you wouldn't slap me!' he exclaimed. Jackie glared

'That was before you got my daughter, my _only _daughter pregnant! And not with just one baby – because no, one alien baby isn't enough! Two alien babies! You got my only child pregnant with twin alien babies!' Jackie shouted.

The Doctor winced and backed up against a wall as Jackie moved in on him, her eyes a blazing with anger

'How long?' she asked still shouting.

'What?' he asked

'How long as she been pregnant for?'

'Nearly three weeks' he told her quietly. There was no stopping Jackie now

'She's been pregnant for three weeks and you didn't think to tell me?' she shouted. The Doctor was seriously contemplating using the Sonic Screwdriver on her just so he could escape.

'Anything else you're planning on not telling me?' she asked him. The Doctor shrugged innocently

'The pregnancy will only last four months' he said in a small voice. Jackie's eyes were bulging as she fought the urge to hit him over and over again.

Rose looked at all the shoes around her – she didn't know why she had so many. She slowly stood up and looked around confused, in front of her, the Doctor and her mum were arguing very loudly – Rose's head was pounding. She stood up

'Guys…can you stop?' she asked quietly before putting a hand to the wound on her head. She blinked several times

'Doctor…?' she squeaked before everything went dark.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for your reviews everyone!!!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Twenty-One: Who's Playing Who?

The Doctor rushed towards Rose and caught her moments before she hit the floor. Jackie gasped and ran over to the pair, all of her anger having evaporated

'Doctor? What's happening?' she asked frantically. The Doctor carried Rose to the sofa and laid her down on it, he stroked a blonde strand from her forehead and squeezed her hand.

'I think she hit her head' he murmured

'How?' Jackie asked glaring at him accusingly

'We had an accident' the Doctor murmured as he gently wiped the blood from her face. Jackie eyed him warily

'What kind of accident?' she probed.

'Not now Jackie' the Doctor snapped as he turned back to Rose. Jackie stepped back away from him

'Look…I'm sorry – I'm just worried. Can you go get me a damp cloth please?' he asked. Jackie nodded and moved to the kitchen. The Doctor knelt down beside Rose and gently stroked her cheek

'Come on Rose' he whispered as he placed a hand on her belly

'For us' he murmured. Jackie leant against the doorway and let herself smile at the scene before her, maybe the Doctor wouldn't make such a bad father after all.

Rose's eyelids flickered and she moaned as she rubbed her hands over her belly, she found the Doctor's hand there and smiled to herself as she locked her fingers with his. She slowly lifted her eyelids, their long lashes grazing on her face, her eyes met his and she smiled slowly. His eyes were filled with concern and he framed her face

'Hey' he murmured. Rose smiled at him

'Hi'

'You alright?' he asked. Rose nodded and tried to sit up – the Doctor wouldn't let her.

'I just went a bit…dizzy' she murmured. The Doctor frowned

'Well that's that you get for rushing off with a head wound…to buy shoes'

Rose blushed.

'Rose – what's happening?' he asked her. Rose shook her head

'I don't know but I think it's been going on for some time' she admitted truthfully. The Doctor nodded in agreement and sighed, he rubbed her belly with his thumb

'Why can't things ever be easy' he moaned. Rose smiled at him and raised one palm to his face

'I wouldn't have it any other way' she said with a smile. The Doctor matched her grin with one of his own and pressed his lips down onto hers for a soft kiss.

Jackie grinned from the doorway then hurled the wet cloth at the Doctors head

'Not in my flat you're not' she warned them. The Doctor looked up and grinned before retrieving the cloth from his shoulder where it had landed. He gently pressed it to her forehead and wiped away the blood, she winced

'Sorry' he murmured. She shook her head

'It's alright' she told him and sighed to herself.

Marilee was back in her chair now; she had let Tymon apply a lotion to the burns in her chest and a crisp white bandage was wrapped around her hand. She glared at her pendant which still hung around her neck. The chain was now marked with black scorch marks but the pendant still shone brightly. She breathed heavily

'Not now – not so soon, I don't have enough power' she whispered to the pendant but it continued to burn.

'Please – Devadeva' she begged as she felt it begin to burn again, this time her voice turned deep as she spoke

'The pleasures of the rich are bought with the tears of the poor, come now pride the never failing vice of fools'

Tymon dove back into the corner hiding in the darkness, Marilee's normally golden eyes were now swirling with mysteries and power, her hands fell to the crystal and it began once more.

Jackie watched the Doctor and Rose sitting together in the living room – she felt as if she was imposing.

'Rose sweetheart, I'm going out to get you some tea' Jackie called as she pulled her coat on. The Doctor nodded to her in thanks

'Okay Mum' Rose replied as she yawned. Jackie smiled sympathetically at the Doctor before mouthing to him 'you look after her or else'. The Doctor swallowed nervously as Jackie left the flat, he turned back to Rose and looked down at her

'Right missy – I think we need a talk' he told her. Rose nodded and sat up as the Doctor pressed a plaster to her forehead.

'Something is definitely wrong' she murmured, he grinned

'Either that or we have serious mood problems' the Doctor said with a laugh. Rose nodded and sat beside her pulling her closer,

'I think…' Rose began 'Someone is changing our behaviour – making our moods more extreme' she mused. The Doctor nodded

'Yeah'

'They are somehow getting in our minds…changing our reactions. I think-' Rose was saying

'You think?' the Doctor cut in, Rose glanced up at him

'Yeah, I Do'

'How is "I think" going to help us?' he asked her. Rose stared at him

'Excuse me?' she asked

'Since when did you know everything?' the Doctor asked.

'So am I not allowed to help anymore?' Rose asked watching him carefully. The Doctor looked at her as if she was stupid

'Anymore – Rose you never helped, it was I who did all the work' he announced arrogantly. Rose jumped up

'You what?' she asked glaring at him.

'You heard me' he told her smugly. 'You're a woman – all you're useful for is breeding. Whilst I – being the man – am obviously superior' he announced. Rose's mouth dropped – there was nothing she could say to that

'When the hell did you get so pompous?' she shouted. The Doctor smiled and ran his fingers through his hair

'Stop trying to fight it' he told her with a smile. Rose stared at him

'Fight what?' she asked. The Doctor laughed

'The urge to clean up this mess – it's your job isn't it' he said as he gestured around him.

Rose's jaw dropped and then a wave of intuition hit her. She stepped back away from him

'It's happening' she murmured

'What?' he asked with a voice coated in disdain

'They're doing it again! Making you act like a proud, arrogant git!' Rose exclaimed. The Doctor looked at her and laughed

'Is that what you think?'

'No – it's what I know' she told him. Her voice softened 'I know you Doctor and you're not like this – you don't behave like this. They're doing it again, I know it!'

The Doctor shook his head

'Stop it – stop trying to save the day. It's not your job, it's mine – I'm the Time Lord' he exclaimed. Rose shook her head at him

'You won't be for long if you keep acting like this' she told him as she turned towards the door. As the door slammed shut the Doctor's laughter echoed behind her, Rose shook her head not knowing what to do.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Beginning of the End

Rose sat on the steps outside her mum's flat. She shivered in the cold regretting having not brought a jacket, but she knew she couldn't go back in there, not when he was acting like this. Rose glanced around looking for her mum – she was no where in sight, probably busying herself in Tesco's. Rose longed for her mum to appear and hold her in her arms telling her everything was going to be alright, but Rose knew that wasn't going to happen. She placed her hands on her bump and thought of holding her tiny children in her arms – she smiled to herself for the first time in hours. Rose shivered again and sighed as she began to slowly think about the past couple of weeks – things slowly began to click into place.

The Doctor stood in front of the full length mirror and slowly combed his hair back; he smiled at himself as he began to pose

'Who's a handsome Time Lord then?' he asked himself before grinning

'Why you are' he said to his reflection before laughing to himself. The Doctor pulled his coat of so he was dressed in his jacket and began to flex his biceps in front of the mirror. He dropped his jacket to the floor as well

'I'm too sexy for my coat, too sexy for my jacket' he began to sing 'so sexy it hurts'

He then ran his hands through his hair and grinned to himself

'I suppose I had better save the world again' he murmured to his reflection 'That's me on my own of course' he assured himself as he turned around to find some paper – he needed to think.

Rose closed her eyes and in her head saw all the moments play out before her, the lust, the anger, the envy, the gluttony, the greed, and now finally – the pride. Rose jumped up knowing what it could be – she had to tell the Doctor.

'The sins' she murmured as she turned to run back inside – she was stopped by a crippling pain in her mind. Rose winced as the pain became deeper and tore through her mind, she dropped to the floor, her hands resting on her belly which was now starting to show the signs of her pregnancy – she was almost a month pregnant now. Her pale skin was beginning to tighten over the babies that grew within her, her belly button had popped out and tiny stretch marks were starting to form. Rose's hands protectively covered her belly as she fought the urge to scream in pain from the pounding in her head – soon it was too much for her and with a final squeak she passed out.

'Doctor' she whispered as she fell into the darkness.

Marilee's fingers were still pressed to the crystal and her eyes were now vacant

'Marilee?' Tymon's scared little voice called out 'What's happening?' he asked. Marilee looked at him, her eyes were vacant and her voice was unnaturally deep

'You have delayed my coming, this shall be done, and it shall be done now. You have one month until I shall arrive' the voice spoke through Marilee. Tymon whimpered and sunk back down to the floor as Marilee's head flopped to the desk. She couldn't pull her hands from the crystal as her pendant burnt against her. She shook as the gold swam through the air around her, filling her mouth and her eyes – she continud to speak in the deep voice.

'Thous seest how sloth wastes the sluggish body, as water is corrupted unless it moves' she screeched out as the final sin was released upon them. Marilee's crystal was now golden like her eyes and there was nothing her or Tymon could do except watch.

The Doctor stepped back away from the mirror, his brow crumpled; he turned around to look for Rose

'Rose?' he shouted when he realised she wasn't there.

Rose lay with her back pressed against the cold concrete, her eyelids fluttered

'Doctor' she whimpered.

The Doctor heard her cry and ran towards the door, as soon as he opened it he fell to the floor. He saw Rose lying only metres away from him and tried to move towards her – he couldn't. His limbs were too heavy with tiredness; it was all he could manage to keep his eye lids open

'Rose' he murmured as he fought off a yawn. She glanced up so her eyes met his

'Help me Doctor' she whispered

'I'm trying' he told her as he tried to crawl across the floor – only nothing happened. Her eyelids flicked again

'It's the sins Doctor – the seven sins' she told him as her voice began to fade, the Doctor's eyes were wide with worry

'I'm sorry for not listening to you, so sorry' he whispered as his eyelids became heavy with sleep. Rose smiled at him and pressed her hands to her stomach – the Doctor could see her bump and smiled at it, he knew they were his children growing in there and he was the happiest man alive. He watched Rose's eyes slowly close as he fought to keep his open – he could barely move his jaw to speak due to the strength of the tiredness pouring through him.

'I love you' she whispered as she slowly passed out.

'I love you too' he replied as he finally gave into sleep. They both lay passed out on the landing – one having given into his weakness, the other taken by illness.

Marilee jumped away from the table as soon as the pendant stopped burning.

'What's happening?' Tymon asked.

'It is our moment boy' she told him as she pulled her black cloak on.

'Moment for what?' he asked innocently

'Our moment for revenge' she replied as she turned towards the door, a black swirl of fabric following her in her wake. Tymon returned to his corner and closed his eyes imagining the birds and flowers – trying to block out the images of the two innocent people lying passed out on the floor – two people who's fates were about to be sealed.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for all your reviews!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Twenty-Three: Black Holes of Revelations 

Marilee appeared outside of the Powell Estate. Heads turned as she made her way through the concrete blocks – she had one thing on her mind – revenge. Her black cloak swirled around her, blowing in the evening winds, her hair flowed beside her and her deep golden eyes squinted in the sun light. She slowly climbed the stairs, wincing as the taunt skin moved around her burns; she didn't care – it was almost time. Marilee stopped outside of Jackie's apartment, in front of her sprawled Rose on the floor, her hand protectively pressed on top of her visible bump. Beside her the Doctor lay deep in slumber, he slowly snored as his body regained energy that he hadn't lost. Marilee laughed emptily to herself before she bent to retrieve Rose. She picked up her body and slung it over her shoulder, looking back at the Doctor she laughed as she began to walk away taking Rose with her – she didn't see the thin piece of paper fall from Rose's pocket.

The Doctor stirred hours later, he finally rumbled from his slumber that seemed eternal, he opened his heavy eyelids and looked ahead of him to where he remembered Rose lying before him, reaching out to him for help. He frantically crawled forwards to where she had lain – the spot was now empty, not a sign of her remained – just one scrap of paper. The Doctor picked up the paper and turned it over; it was a black and white scan of their babies. The Doctor felt his heart heave as he realised she wasn't there – that through his laziness he had allowed her to be taken. He sat up and lent his head back against the wall, he closed his eyes to the fear that threatened to consume him as he held the photograph of his children close to his chest – for all he knew this might be the last time he saw them.

All Rose knew was the darkness, and she welcomed it. She had a vague sense of fear as she felt herself being lifted and carried away, in her mind she saw the Doctor's eyelids fall shut as she reached out for him to save her – she knew it was over, this was the end. She felt her hands float to her belly as she thought of the tiny bits of the Doctor that now grew within her – she would have to stay safe – for them; she would have to keep them all safe until the Doctor found her. Despite everything, all their troubles and woes, her faith in him was as strong as ever, and she wasn't going to give up on him now – not now, not ever. So she allowed herself to rest for she knew fighting back was worthless; she didn't have the energy. She let this stranger carry her as she gathered strength, she knew they would stop soon and the Doctor wouldn't be far behind them – she knew he would save her, he always did.

Jackie walked up to the flat and saw the Doctor sitting on the landing, his head rested back against the wall and in his hand a lay a crumpled photograph. Jackie stared at him for a moment

'Doctor?' she asked warily. He opened his eyes and looked at her – they were filled with all the sadness of the world.

'Doctor?' she asked again as his eyes stared lifelessly at her

'Where's Rose?' she asked with a faint verge of panic being heard on her words. The Doctor shrugged

'I don't know'

'What do you mean you don't know?' she asked watching him. The Doctor stood up slowly

'She's gone' he stated sadly

'Left you or taken?' she asked watching him.

'Both' he admitted sadly. Jackie shook her head at him

'She wouldn't leave you – she loves you too much. She's carrying your children for Gods sake, she wouldn't just leave' she told him strongly. The Doctor closed his eyes and saw her eyes flicker in his minds eye

'What happened?' Jackie asked quietly as she pulled the Doctor through the door.

'I don't know' he said quietly

'What's that supposed to mean?' she asked. The Doctor shook his head

'I don't know what happened' he repeated. Jackie looked at him disbelieving

'What happened to her?' she asked again.

'I don't know!' he yelled before sinking his head into his hands. Jackie sat beside him and placed her arm on his shoulder as it shook

'I fell asleep' he whispered in disgust. 'We had an argument and I fell asleep. She fell to the floor…that's all I remember – then she was gone'

Jackie watched the Doctor and could feel the sadness ebbing from him

'Maybe she's gone for a walk' Jackie offered helplessly. The Doctor shook his head, his eyes were filled with pain and honestly, he held out the photo of his children and gave it to Jackie

'She wouldn't have left this behind' he told her sadly. Jackie took the photo of her two perfect grandchildren and let out a sob

'Oh Rose' she whispered 'They took my Rose'. The Doctor bit his lip

'I know'. Jackie looked at the photo and then at the Doctor

'Find her' she said. The Doctor shook his head

'I don't even know where to start looking' he admitted

'Like that matters' Jackie told him harshly. The Doctor looked up at her, his eyes were deeply honest.

'Jackie, something was happening to us – someone was hurting us. I don't know who, but Rose did…she tried to tell me…' he trailed off as he remembered her, then his voice hardened 'but they took her. They took my Rose because I wouldn't listen to her'

Jackie watched him as he tore himself apart.

'Doctor…it's not your fault' she feebly tried to comfort him. He looked sharply up at her

'But it is. Don't you see it? If I had listened…if I had cared – I would have the faintest clue of what was happening, but I don't… I don't have anything' he murmured as he dropped his head into his hands. Jackie looked at him and then at the photo

'Doctor, there is a woman out there counting on you, two babies depending on you, so get off your arse and stop feeling sorry for yourself and save my bloody daughter!' Jackie shouted at him. The Doctor listened to her words then stood up

'You're right' he murmured as he looked one more time at the photograph of his children

'For them' he murmured

'For her' Jackie agreed as the Doctor stalked into the kitchen – things were getting serious.


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

He Who Sins 

Chapter Twenty-Four: In the Dungeons of my Heart

Rose slowly opened her eyes, all she knew was the darkness that surrounded her and all she could feel was the cold. She felt cold metal rings digging into her ankles and her arms which held her to the wall, cold stones burned into her feet as she realised she was now bare floor. All she wore was a black t-shirt and a black pair of jogging bottoms, she didn't have a clue where she was

'Doctor?' she squeaked. She got no reply, not even the sound of scuttling rat's feet filled the air, not a single shard of light broke into the dungeon – she was well and truly alone. There was nothing she could do but wait – wait for the Doctor to come.

It had been two days and the Doctor still had nothing. He'd tried everything, tracking her with the Tardis, searching for the person who had taken her but nothing had worked. He couldn't see what Rose had seen – he had no clue where to start looking. He sat in the Tardis and drank another cup of tea as he tried to think, around him abandoned books lay – he ignored them as Jackie made a fresh pot of tea.

'I need your help Jackie' the Doctor finally murmured. Jackie turned around and looked at him

'What do you mean?' she asked. The Doctor looked up at him, his eyes were heavy and bloodshot, deep bags hung under them, lined with tiredness.

'What ever Rose figured out – what ever she saw; I can't. I need a human's perspective – I need your opinion Jackie' he asked her desperately. Jackie's jaw dropped

'Well I never thought this day would come' she murmured

'What?' he asked as he ran his fingers through his hair again

'The day the mighty alien needed _my_ help'

'Jackie – please' he said as he looked at her. She nodded and sat down at the table opposite him

'Anything to get her back' she told him. The Doctor nodded and took one more look of the photo of his children on the wall; he could imagine them growing within her now, her bump expanding as she glowed with pregnancy…that's if they were still alive…if _she_ was still alive. He sighed and turned to Jackie

'I think it began around three weeks ago' he murmured, Jackie nodded and leant forward listening intently.

As the Doctor was telling Jackie of the last few weeks he felt himself being drawn back into a memory, one single moment of happiness that wouldn't escape him – he let himself hide in that memory whilst the fears of Rose's death rode through him.

_The Doctor lay on the sofa with Rose beside him, his hands rested on hers as they watched films together, they were so happy in each others arms. The Doctor stroked a lock of Rose's hair off her face as he gently caressed her soft skin – Rose winced in discomfort before her face lit up with a smile. The Doctor frowned at her but she grabbed his hand and pressed it to her stomach, beneath the skin they could feel the babies moving. Their tiny arms and legs were forming and pushing against their mother, Rose smiled as she felt her children move within her_

'_It's amazing' she breathed as they continued to move. The Doctor laughed and smiled in awe as his children found their feet – they continued to kick Rose over and over again – she squealed in delight. Hours later they were still kicking – the novelty had worn off now and the pain was setting in. Rose winced as another powerful kick met her stomach; the Doctor saw her wincing and soothingly rubbed his hand over her stomach_

'_It's like a game' she murmured 'who can hurt Mummy the most'_

_The Doctor grinned when she said that, she looked at him curiously_

'_What?'_

'_Mummy' he replied letting the word settle in his mouth. Rose smiled at him_

'_It brilliant isn't it' she murmured. He grinned, _

'_Most definitely' he told her as he kissed her softly. Rose laughed and pulled away when the kicking resumed. _

'_Now children – how about we give Mummy some peace?' he asked. The reply he got was a thunder of kicking._

'_Thanks for trying' she smiled as she shifted in discomfort. The Doctor watched her and was unable to accept her pain; he knelt down beside the sofa and rolled her top up so her bare skin was showing. He ran his hand over her belly and moved his mouth to it as he pressed kisses to his unborn children; slowly he began to sing to them. _

'_Come stop your crying, it will be alright' he began to sing softly_

'_Just take my hand, hold it tight'. Rose slowly slid her hand into his and closed her eyes as his soothing voice filled the room_

'_I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry' he continued to softly sing the old Disney song. Rose let a faint smile pass over her lips as the kicking began to soften_

'_For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm' he promised as he sung to her belly, gently stroking it in the process._

'_This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry' his voice filled the lounge and the kicking slowly subsided as Rose squeezed his hand._

'_Cos you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more – you'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart always.'_

_Rose smiled at him as the kicking stopped_

'_Thank you' she whispered. He beamed at her_

'_It's a Daddy's job to soothe his children' he told her. Rose laughed_

'_You know that's it' she told him; he raised an eyebrow in question_

'_That's our song' she told him laughing before his lips met hers. Nothing could break them apart._

Jackie looked at the Doctor and realised he had stopped speaking; he was lost in his memories. Jackie smiled to herself and let him be happy for this tiny moment in their days of misery. She opened her locket and looked down at the beautiful face of her daughter

'We're coming to get you sweetheart, I promise'.

Jackie had no idea of how wrong she could be.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for reviewing! Hope everybody had a lovely christmas and will have a happy new year!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Rose shook violently again, the metal chains rang against the wall as she tried to fight them – she had been hanging here for days. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness that seeped into the room cloaking it, no light escaped into the room and Rose could barely make out the outlines of the walls – four small walls pressed together confining her in this hell.

'Let me go!' she shouted as she rang her chains against the wall – the only reply she got was the sound of her own desperate voice ringing through the cell and back to her. No one could hear her – no one could help her – Rose knew that she could be trapped her for all eternity and no one would notice – no one except the Doctor. She let a single tear trickle down her cheek

'Doctor' she whimpered as she waited for him to come – she had no idea of how far away he was.

The Doctor pulled himself out of the memories and looked at Jackie

'Well?' he said. Jackie jumped back out of her memories and blinked several times, regaining her composure.

'It sounds like…' Jackie began; the Doctor stood up and leant across the table

'Yes' he urged her, desperate to find Rose.

'It sounds like the sins' she murmured. The Doctor looked at her frowning

'That's what Rose said…' he mumbled as he remembered her falling to the floor before him, the feeling as his dead arms tried to reach out for her. He shook his head at himself and drew himself out of the memory – he had to focus on how to help her, not on what he did wrong. Jackie placed her hand on his

'You'll get her back, I know you will' she assured him. The Doctor looked up at her, the raw truth of his words in his eyes

'I hope you're right' he murmured. Jackie half smiled then returned to her thoughts

'So someone's done something to make you two get affected' she began slightly confused, the Doctor began to nod enthusiastically

'Yes – I got these over whelming urges. Firstly must have been lust…' he trailed of when Jackie glared at him with a raised eyebrow

'What?' he asked

'That's my daughter your talking about' she reminded him. The Doctor let a faint smile pass over his lips

'I know'. Jackie shook her head at him

'Then it must have been anger – Rose shouting at me after…after we…' he trailed off again as he began to blush – Jackie was watching him carefully.

'Next' she said. The Doctor quickly hurried on

'Then envy – when I hit Mickey…how is Mickey boy by the way?' the Doctor added curiously. Jackie raised an eyebrow

'He's been better but he'll survive' she told him – in her voice there was a ring of warning. The Doctor nodded

'Right, then there must have been gluttony when Rose got a bit peckish' he continued 'Then greed, which brought us to you because something harmed our computers… if something was going to take her…hurt her – then it knew it couldn't do it in the Tardis because we were protected' he mused. He began to tug on his ear as things fell into place 'which means someone deliberately broke the connections to draw us out of the Tardis so that we were vulnerable…then affected me with sloth so I couldn't protect her – so there was nothing I could do but watch' he reasoned as he weakly tried to defend his actions – he knew there was no excuse.

Jackie saw that he was trying to defend himself and she didn't stop him – she knew he needed this closure, this peace of mind, otherwise he'd surly go mad. Jackie stood up and began to pace the kitchen like the Doctor

'So that's what happened' she concluded. The Doctor nodded – his eyes lit with hope

'But where do we find these people?'

The hope quickly faded from the Doctor's eyes as he realised the one simple truth of the entire matter

'I don't know' he admitted sadly. He didn't know who they were and he didn't know how to find them. He slumped back into his chair and clenched his fists as Rose's empty scream echoed around his mind – this was all his fault.

Rose's body shook as the cold stung at her toes again, she could feel the millions of goosebumps riding over her skin, in her bodies vain attempt to warm itself. All she was aware of was her babies – that and the fact they still hadn't moved. She let her head slump forward as she lent back against the wall, she reached her hands down to her bump but she couldn't reach it – she had know way of knowing if they were alright, there was nothing she could do but wait and hope. Hope for her hero to save her; she had no idea of how lost her hero was without her.

The Doctor threw another page of mindless notes at the wall, around his stark sheets of white paper crumpled into ball littered the floor. No matter what he tried, how he thought and what we came up with, it all circled back to one fact – she was gone. The Doctor let his head fall into his hands as his body began to gently shake, all he needed more than anything in the world was for Rose to wrap her arms around him and promise everything will be okay. Only she never came – the hug he needed so badly remained in his memories, he was truly alone.

Jackie stood in the doorway and watched the Doctor slowly breakdown – Jackie had managed not to cry so far, she was staying strong for the Doctor but the moment she saw him cry tears for her daughter she couldn't hold it in any longer. Jackie let tears stream down her face as she saw the Doctor grieve for her daughter – it was in this moment she realised how much the Doctor truly loved Rose, and for that one simple fact she was more than ready to welcome him into the family.


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for reviewing! Happy New Year!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Twenty-Six

_Days later…_

Rose was still chained to the wall, her hair stuck to her head from the grease that now dripped from her hair – sometimes she was hot, sometimes she was cold – sometimes she just didn't care. Around her feet cold vomit pooled, she barely clung onto consciousness as she hung there day after day in her endless night. Food never came – nor did water, her life and the lives of her unborn children were totally in the hands of someone else…someone who seemed certain that they shouldn't live.

The Doctor walked into the flat as the sun was rising, Jackie jumped up from the kitchen table, her hands wrapped around a mug of untouched tea. Her blonde hair was flattened and she huddled into her dressing gown as bags hung under her eyes. She looked up at the Doctor hopefully

'Any luck?' she asked. He shook his head. He had returned from another endless trip searching for her, he'd been to every star of every galaxy and he still hadn't found her. Dark stubble now clung to his chin – he had no time to shave, his hair was matted and his glasses hung off his nose shielding his bloodshot eyes. His suit was crumpled and dirty, his hands clenched effortlessly in frustration as he returned from another hopeless search. He fell into a chair beside Jackie and crossed off another place from his list. He was running out of places to search, places they could have taken her – soon he would have nothing left. Jackie watched him as he picked up the list and crossed of name after name, his head dropped into his hands as he stifled another yawn

'You should get some sleep' she said quietly as she looked into her mug of tea. The Doctor looked up at her and shook his head

'How can I sleep when I know she's out there, waiting for me?' he asked her. Jackie shook her head

'Being in this state isn't helping her though' she told him

'It's better than losing myself in dreams that just make reality hurt more' he muttered. Jackie placed her hand on his and looked up at him

'What would she want you to do?' Jackie asked wisely. The Doctor felt his heart swell as he imagined Rose standing beside him, placing her arm on his shoulder and looking down into his eyes as she whispered to him before leading him to their room.

'Sleep' he admitted. Jackie nodded

'Then listen to her' she told him 'follow your heart'

'My heart is telling me to go out there and search every galaxy for her' he told Jackie desperately. Jackie led the Doctor to Rose's old room and pushed him towards the bed

'Sleep Doctor – we'll find her in the morning'. The Doctor nodded and closed the door, he lent his head against the door knowing how far away she was; Jackie leant her head against the door and let a single tear stream down her face, she knew there was a strong chance she would never see her daughter again.

The Doctor fell into Rose's bed, snuggling in their warmth trying to starve off the cold that was gnawing at his soul. The bed still smelt of her and soon he found himself sound asleep with his arms tightly wrapped around a pillow…but in his mind it was Rose he was holding, it was Rose he was lying with, it was Rose he was kissing. The Doctor let himself fall into dreams searching for those last moments of happiness he could find with her…even if they were just in his dreams.

Rose finished vomiting – her hands reached down to her stomach where her stilled babies rested, she couldn't reach them and nor could she feel them. She let out a chortled sob as she slowly gave into the darkness that clawed out of every corner of the room.

_Rose was lying in the Doctors arms, his face was pressed to her neck smothering her in soft kisses, their hands were interlocked. Rose looked up at the Doctor and smiled_

'_I love you' she whispered. He kissed her softly on the mouth_

'_I should think so' he murmured 'I love you too'. Rose grined at him and met his mouth ready for his fiery kisses – only they never came, Rose felt like she was flying, her eyes flew open. Her hands reached out to the Doctor but darkness was separating them, the Doctor reached his hands out_

'_Hold on Rose' he shouted, she could feel herself slipping as she was pulled away from him – he was becoming a dot on the horizon_

'_I'll never let go, I promise' he whispered as he faded before her. Rose screamed and her hands fell to her belly – only there were no babies there, there never had been – she was alone in the darkness forever._

'Rose!' the Doctor shouted as he rolled over in his restless slumber. Jackie was gently tapping him as she tried to rouse him

'Rose' he whispered as he held his hand out, Jackie took his hand and tugged on it – a faint smile passed over the Doctors face

'I'll never let go, I promise' he whispered. Jackie choked on a cry as the Doctor squeezed her hand, she couldn't bear to wake him up and slam him back into the harsh reality of what was happening – but she didn't have a choice. She tapped him harder until he awoke, he glanced around hopefully

'Rose?' he dared to ask. Jackie stood before him and shook her head, he closed his eyes and saw her in his mind – he knew he didn't have long left…soon it would all be over.

Rose opened her eyes – she was screaming, she glanced round to be met by a pair of eyes staring out of the darkness…eyes of pure gold.

'Doctor?' she squeaked daring to hope – the voice behind the eyes didn't reply, it only moved closer.


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Because in the Hallways of his Memories Still Echoed her Eyes

Rose shivered as the golden eyes burned into her, they were slowly moving closer as they assessed her. Rose could feel the creature look at her and she began to shake – she didn't like this feeling. She longed to run her hands over her bump and check her children were still there, but she couldn't reach – she would scream if she had the energy, instead all she did was hang there and wait.

The Doctor paced the control room of the Tardis, Jackie stood by looking on warily

'I can't take this' he muttered. He looked up at the screen of the Tardis – it had a been a week, a week since he'd lost her, a week since he'd last looked into her eyes and told her he loved her, a week since he could touch her. The Doctor leant against the control panel and tried not to think of her – but it was all he could do, she filled his mind, every thing had a memory of her attached to it.

'Damn it' he shouted as he kicked the central column before stalking into the kitchen.

It had been a week since a morsel of food had passed through Rose's lips, a week since a drop of liquid had calmed her thirst, a week since she felt like she was actually alive. Rose closed her eyes

'Go on then' she whispered weakly, preying for them to finish with her soon – to just hurt her and let her go. The golden eyes stepped forwards until they were directly in front of her, Rose still had her eyes squeezed shut but she felt a tiny hand slip into hers and squeeze. A tear rolled down Rose's cheek at the human contact, she opened her eyes and looked down into the golden mist of Tymon's eyes. He stood before her, his skin marked with scars, his face filled with fear, determination and compassion; he gently squeezed her hand again.

'I'm sorry' he whispered – Rose could barely hear his voice. 'I'm so sorry for what she's done to you – both of you…' then he looked at her stomach with was swelling with pregnancy '…all of you'. Rose would have smiled but she didn't have the energy, nor the compassion.

'What's going to happen to me?' she asked after a moment. Tymon looked up at her; his eyes were wide with regret as he shook his head

'I'm sorry' he just repeated. He released his hands and turned to the chains that bound Rose. He closed his eyes and muttered some words under his breath – Rose gasped as his pendant glowed brightly as the metal slowly fell apart, releasing Rose from the wall. The moment the chains we no longer holding her up, she fell to the floor. Tymon looked down at her; he bit his lip as he tried to decide what to do next, Rose lay on the floor, her hands finally rested on her stomach which had grown since she last felt it. She ran her hands over her bump checking they were still there, but she had no way to know if they were alive. Tymon had disappeared into the darkness but when Rose looked up he was reappearing. In his hand he carried a jug of water that sloppily dived at the sides of its' tin containment; in his other hand he held a couple bread rolls. He dropped them all to the floor before her as he met her eyes

'Thank you' Rose whispered as she reached out for the boys' hand. Tymon stepped back away from her and gave her a tiny smile before turning and fleeing from the room. Rose looked after his fleeing figure then turned back to the food and drink before her, she quickly ate the rolls and thirstily drank the entire jug of water; soon it was all gone and she was back how she started – except now she could move. Rose lay out on the cold floor of her cell and closed her eyes, she rested her hands on her stomach waiting for them to move…she waited for hours yet nothing happened. Rose closed her eyes and let the cold tears stream down her cheeks – two things she was waiting for, two things that may never come.

The Doctor glanced around the kitchen not knowing what he was looking for until it caught his eye. He walked over the counter where a stack of books stood, he pushed the ones off the top until the found the ones at the bottom – the ones Rose had clutched to her chest and pleaded with him for him to take with them. He pushed his books off the top until his hands rested on the weathered leather of a dark black book; he ran his fingers over the book

'It couldn't be' he murmured as she carried the books over to the table. He dropped them down and fell into a chair before he began to frantically look through them. He leafed through page after page of a withered yellow book until his hands were covered in paper cuts from his swift movements – but something was confirmed; he knew who had her. Jackie walked in and saw the gleam of hope in his eyes

'What?' she asked, barely daring to hope herself, the Doctor jumped up and pointed at the book

'I know who has her' he exclaimed.

Rose was curled into the corner of her cell, it was the next day and she'd had nothing more to eat or drink, she hugged her swollen belly and quietly cried to herself. Her mouth parted as a sharp pain shot through her stomach.

* * *

I'd love it if you'd take the time to review - and thanks for reading!


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the dealy in updating...but exams called.

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Always

Rose lay on the floor; she had curled herself into a ball whilst the pain tore through her. She knew that labour began with a series of small sharp pains – this wasn't labour, this was one long pain that wouldn't stop and just intensified. Rose let the tears stream down her cheeks as she rocked herself back and forth preying for the pain to stop, preying for her children to be alright; preying for the Doctor.

Jackie looked at the Doctor in confusion as he paced the kitchen, his glasses were pushed up the bridge of his nose and his hair stood manically from where his hands we running through it.

'The Azariah' the Doctor told her

'What?' Jackie replied

'The Azariah – a religious tribe. Rose was looking at their books in the library and she swore she could feel someone watching her' the Doctor winced as he remembered another time he'd ignored her, dismissed her thoughts and feelings.

'Why do they want her?' Jackie asked

'I don't know' the Doctor admitted 'But I do know this is the kind of thing they'd do'

'Where are they?' Jackie asked with a twinge of hope in her voice. The Doctor turned to her and lent forward on the table meeting her eyes, he shook his head

'I don't know. I thought they'd all been extinct for quite a number of years' he confessed, when he saw Jackie's eyes fill again with unshed tears he walked around to her and placed a hand on her arm 'But it doesn't mean we can't find her – we know where to start looking'. Jackie nodded at him and followed him towards the control panel

'I'm going to get her back' he vowed as he began to frantically hit buttons, Jackie nodded

'I know you will'.

Rose had closed her eyes; somehow the darkness she found behind her eyelids was more comforting than the darkness that stung at her from the room. The pain hadn't lessoned – it only grew, Rose took deep breaths as she tried to breath through the pain, slowly she opened her mouth and remembered the Doctor and what he would do. She placed her palms on her bare stomach and soothing stroked her bump, she opened her mouth and in a shaky voice she began to sing

'Come stop your crying It will be all right, Just take my hand, hold it tight' she slowly began to sing as she remembered the Doctor doing so.

'I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry' she whispered as tears began to roll down her cheeks, she sat up and dragged herself so she was now leaning against a wall.

'For one so small, you seem so strong, my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry' she continued between sobs as her voice was wrecked with pain and fear. She slowly felt the pain in her stomach lesson as she began to rock back and forth

'Cos you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more' she promised as her voice became barely a whisper.

'You'll be in my heart, No matter what they say, you'll be in my heart, always. Always' Rose let her head drop to her knees as the pain became a dull ache, she slowly fell asleep to the sound of the Doctor singing in her head. She held her hand out to him – a hand he could never reach, and she quietly begged him

'Just take my hand, hold me tight, it will be alright cos you will protect me from all around me' she whimpered as she let her eyelids fall heavy. She felt her stomach growl for food as she rolled onto her side and let vomit slowly pool around her,

'You'll be in my heart, always' she whispered as she fell into the safest place she knew – dream world.

Jackie held onto the railing of the control panel as the Tardis shot through time and space – they were on a mission… a deadly one.

The Doctor stalked back into the Tardis, Jackie looked up at him only to be met by him shaking his head – another place where they weren't. Jackie wouldn't let herself give up hope as the Doctor slowly began to run out of places to look, yet he wouldn't admit defeat and they journeyed on to another time, another era, another life.

Whilst the Doctor searched the planets they landed on, Jackie read through the books on the Azariah – the more she read the more petrified she became.

Rose's eye lids flickered open for a moment, she looked around her into the darkness and whimpered as she felt her stomach heave, she turned to the corner and vomited heavily for a few minutes. She dropped back to the floor and closed her eyes with her hand pressed over her stomach as the pain slowly rode through her – she didn't see the speckles of blood that marked her vomit.

Jackie looked up from her book, around her empty mugs of tea stood, she glanced up

'Doctor!' she called out. He ran to her side, his eyes were marked by tiredness with deep blue bags that hung below them – she'd been gone for nearly three weeks, and each day she was gone he was dying a little more inside.

'Yeah?' he asked. Jackie looked up at him worriedly as she ran her fingers along the faded yellow paper of the stolen books

'The day will come when the sacrifice is made. On that day Devadeva will come to us, only then can the fate be sealed' she read slowly. The Doctor flexed his hands

'How long do we have?' he asked. Jackie looked up at him worriedly

'A couple weeks'. The Doctor nodded before running to the control panel and began hitting buttons – he knew where to look.


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks for your reviews and sorry for the delay!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Show A Little Faith

When Rose opened her eyes the stench of vomit had left, she slowly crawled across the room to see that whilst she had been sleeping someone had cleaned up her mess. She almost smiled gratefully as she turned around – she didn't have the energy to stand, in the corner she was a jug of water and a bread roll. She crawled over to them like a desperate child of famine – she slurped the water greedily being careful not to spill a drop of it, she then viciously chewed on the roll as her stomach grumbled with hunger. When all was done and not a crumb was left, Rose lay back down on the floor; she couldn't see anything past her growing bump, but she could feel her shrinking body sinking into the cold stone slowly, she could feel her bones pressing into the stone. She didn't mind the pain anymore – it told her that she was alive. Rose placed her hands onto her stilled stomach and closed her eyes waiting for her babies to move…she waited for hours and hours yet no movement came. Rose fell into a world of nightmares where her children would never know life – Rose had no idea of how true these dreams could become.

The Doctor swung the Tardis doors open – before him the barren landscape stretched out for miles. This was war sickened land, before him dirt spread out to the horizon – grass had long died out as had any other creature. Buildings that once stood tall and proud into the sky were now crippled and scared as their blackened brickwork slowly crumbled away into nothing. The Tardis stood out – the only fragment of colour in this bleak landscape, the shocking blue was the only light in this place – and even that was marked by darkness. A sun beamed down onto the land, its weak rays barely penetrating the heavy black clouds that lined the sky, the Doctor pulled his trench coat closer around his as he set towards the distance city that was now more than a ruin.

Jackie sat in the kitchen of her flat – they had decided she would stay her just in case Rose did return, just in case something happened and she came back to them. Jackie nervously fingered the piece of paper in her hand; upon it was a scrawled number – the phone number to the Tardis, so she could reach him – just in case. Jackie let her shaking hand fall to her lap and she stared at a photo of her daughter

'Where are you sweetheart? Where are they hiding you?' she asked quietly as tears slowly streamed down her cheeks. She clutched a photograph of Rose and allowed herself to become lost in the happiness of her memories.

Rose's eyelids fluttered open; the first thing she saw was a pair of bare feet beside her head. She would have scrambled up but she lacked the energy, instead she stared at the pale feet and the tiny toes that reached out of the ends. She moved her head so she could glance up to see who stood before her, the face of a child stared back at her before it sat down beside her. She could see the boy was drowned in a black robe and a heavy pendant hung from his neck, from the depths of his hood she could see a pale face staring out, two gold eyes watched her from the shadows of the darkness and jet black hair drifted onto his forehead.

'Who are you?' she croaked – her voice was hoarse and dry from dehydration.

'Tymon' the boy whispered. His voice was angelically soft as he looked worriedly down at Rose. She nodded

'What do you want?' she asked, desperately wanting for this to be over. A brief look of shock came over him before her stared down at her, his golden eyes boring into her.

'To talk' he whispered 'Just to talk'. Rose glanced up at him confused

'What?'

'She's keeping me here too' he told her as he moved closer.

'Who is?' Rose asked softly. Tymon glanced around into the darkness and shook his head

'I cannot speak her name' he told Rose quietly

'Who is she?' Rose asked. Tymon felt a cold tear drip down his cheek

'My mother' he admitted. 'My enemy. My creator and my killer'. As Tymon spoke these words Rose unconsciously ran a hand over her large bump, reassuring herself they were still there – this caught Tymon's eye.

'Are they alright?' he asked after a moments pause. Rose glanced up at him, her tired eyes wide and unsure

'I don't know' she whispered. She gently stroked her belly with her thumbs 'I really don't know'

'You don't deserve this' he told her sadly, she smiled at him and slipped her hand into his

'Neither do you'. Tymon almost smiled at her. Rose nodded and looked down at her bump

'Neither do they'. Tymon squeezed her hand

'Thank you' he whispered, Rose looked up at him. Through all the darkness of the room and all the fear that ran through her, she could see that he was just a frightened little boy trapped in something he couldn't possibly comprehend.

'What for?' she asked softly

'For this' he replied 'For treating me like a person'

'You are a person Tymon' Rose told him 'No matter how they treat you or what they do, never forget yourself'. Tymon nodded and pulled his hand away from hers, her opened her palm and in it he pressed a loaf of bread, he smiled at her

'For the babies'.

Rose smiled gratefully at him

'Thank you' she whispered as she turned to the food. Tymon turned and before Rose knew it he had disappeared back into the darkness that cloaked her cell, she began to eat the bread as she looked down at her stomach.

'Come on kids' she whispered to them 'You can't give up yet, you've still gotta meet Daddy' she told them with a faint smile.

'Cos we're gunna see Daddy again – I just know we are'. If there was one thing Rose had learnt from the Doctor it was to never give up hope – ever.


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Thirty: Have You Ever Seen The Rain?

A day later the Doctor had reached the city – or what was left of it. Crumpled buildings surrounded him and the streets were scattered with debris. As he slowly moved his way through the forgotten streets he couldn't help but feel a wave of dread come over him, what if they weren't here? What if he couldn't find her? What if he'd never see Rose or his children again? The Doctor closed his eyes and shook his head, he knew thinking like this wouldn't help; instead he pictured her smiling face in his mind as he began to walk faster with a more determined stride.

Soon he had reached the centre of the city, he had walked past forgotten skulls that sunk into the ground as forgotten as the days that stretched by a million years ago. Dark smears of blood remained cracked over the walls seeping into the souls of the dieing buildings; empty grenade shells littered the floor with their damage obvious. The Doctor stopped before the only standing building – it was a chapel that reached proudly into the sky, its marble blocks remained in tack and only slightly yellowed from time. The steps before it were great chasms of doom as they reached up endlessly towards the two iron doors that protect the inhabitants of the chapel from the horrors of the outside world. The weary Doctor slowly began to climb the steps, each stone block burning into his feet as he propelled himself upwards.

The Doctor raised his hand onto the dark knocker before him, the face of a skull barely moved as the Doctor slammed the metal ring into it – barely a sound echoed throughout the chapel. The Doctor hit the door again – this time with more force, it slowly swung open before him revealing the darkness that awaited him. He slowly stepped into the darkness, a chill sweeping through him as he slowly walked passed empty alters of forgotten wood. A stain glass window allowed a small amount of purple tinted light to dance through the room showing the black cloths that covered the chairs. The Doctor moved down to the front of the church, he ran his hands over the black cloth that was soaked with dust before he ripped it off the wooden alter. Before him lay a book – one similar to the one they had taken from the library, but this one was thicker – fuller. The Doctor lifted the book and walked over to the chairs, he slowly began to read.

---------

Rose slept quietly as her mind filled with dreams of innocence and happiness, in her mind she danced around fields with the Doctor and their beautiful, healthy children and all was right in the world. Marilee leant against the doorway and watched Rose sleep curled in a ball, she looked like a lost innocent child except for her bulging belly that was full with babes. Marilee walked slowly over to where Rose slept, she stood above her and looked down at her. Rose's blonde hair was now plastered to her forehead, her clothes were marked by dirt, her skin was pale in the darkness and her hands shook slightly as they rested on her stomach. Marilee bent down and placed her hand on Rose's stomach, she paused and could feel nothing, no movement of tiny children under her hands.

'Soon' she whispered 'Soon it will be time and your fate will be sealed' she promised. She stepped back as a cold hand closed around her wrist, she looked down to see Tymon glaring up at her

'Don't touch her' he warned. Marilee looked down at him in question

'Excuse me?' she asked. His fingers shook against her wrist but he glared at her determined

'I said don't touch her'

'When did she start to matter to you?' Marilee asked with the faintest hint of anger in her voice. Tymon didn't answer but just watched Rose

'Tymon boy!' Marilee shouted 'How dare you?' she asked. Tymon turned back to look at her nervously, his hands slowly lifted from her wrist

'What?' he asked.

'You care' she accused. He looked at her warily

'I don't know what you mean' he lied.

'You care about what happens to her' Marilee said slowly. Tymon shrugged before he straightened

'So what if I do?' he asked. Marilee shook her head at him

'I thought I'd taught you not to care' she told him. Tymon glared at her

'I can do what I like' he spat. Marilee slapped him around the face – hard. A red hand print marked his cheek, Tymon could feel his lip quivering but he wouldn't let himself cry – not in front of her.

'I can do what I like!' he shouted before he fled from the room.

Rose sat up and turned to look at Marilee, she squinted after Tymon then turned to look at Marilee

'Not a word' Marilee snapped before she hit her in the face. Rose fell to the floor as blood spurted out of her nose, Marilee turned and smugly walked out of the room, her dark cloak floating behind her. Rose wiped the blood down her sleeve and pulled herself across the floor so she leant against the wall. She leant her forehead on her knees and sighed, she would cry but she had no emotions left to taunt her, no tears left to cry – she was numb inside. Rose looked down at the cold stones on the floor and slowly began to trace their outline as she softly sang to herself, her voice cracked and broke as she sang but to her the song was beautiful.

'Someone told me long ago There's a calm before the storm, I know, and its been coming for sometime. When its over so they say It'll bring a sunny day, I know, shining down like water'

The Doctor jumped out of his chair dropping the sacred book onto the floor. He began to ran as he realised what was going to happen. A cold wind tore at the pages and burned throughout the chapel, the darkened yellow pages crackled as they were swept by the wind that caught the black cloths and forced them to fly through the air – the Doctor was running now.

'I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain, I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain. Coming down on a sunny day'

Jackie let her hands shake as she fell into her bed, she had spent over a month waiting for her daughter. She finally knew there was no hope left, she let herself slowly fall down crying as she realised she'd lost it all; Rose, the Doctor and the grandchildren she would have had. All was truly lost… or so she thought.

'Yesterday and days before, Sun is cold and rain is hot. I know, been that way for all my time, Till forever on it goes, Fill the circle fast and slow, I know, and I cant stop my wonder'

Tymon did in the corner and cried and Marilee beat him. He knew Rose would never treat him like this, he closed his eyes and let himself disappear into that place in his mind where he was born to Rose and he could be a happy young boy playing in the sun and watching the fish. He forgot his reality where he lay on the floor bleeding.

'I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain, I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain, Coming down on a sunny day. Have you ever seen the rain…' Rose's weak voice sung out as she drew round the large stones. She couldn't remember the rain, or the sun, or the light. She could barely remember life.


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks for your reviews.

* * *

He Who Sins 

Chapter Thirty-One: When the Time is Right

The Doctor sprinted through the empty streets of this forgotten planet as he raced back to the Tardis, he'd been over come with energy as soon as he realised where Rose was. As he ran through the wounded streets of the city, starving creatures followed him, watching him in wonder, the Doctor grinned and ran faster – he had hope.

-------

Rose had fallen asleep, her cheek was pressed against the cold stones that covered the floor, as she opened her eyes shards of her dreams came back to her.

'_I love you' the Doctor whispered as he stroked her cheek before fading away into darkness._

Rose blinked and rubbed her face, meaningless words and pictures swarmed around her head as she tried to piece them together

_Rose felt the Doctors warm hand within her own. She closed her hand and their fingers intertwined, fitting together perfectly for all eternity._

Rose looked down at her empty hand and flexed her finger – there was no hand for her to reach out to.

'_I'll never give up on finding you' the Doctor whispered_

Rose shivered as she looked around at her dank desolate cell. She felt dried blood caked to her face, she raised her hand and fingered it carefully, it was rough against the coolness of her fingers.

--------

The Doctor hit the buttons on the Tardis as she slowly began to whine

'Please old girl, now, I need to go now' he frantically whispered to his time machine. The ship began to move as the Doctor began to pace the floor, soon he would be there, soon it would be time… he just hoped he wasn't too late.

-------

Tymon walked into the prayer room, he watched Marilee as she rose slowly from the floor, she turned to see him before breaking the eye contact. She let out a sigh and walked towards him

'What's going on?' Tymon asked quietly, sensing that something was terribly wrong. Marilee walked before him and stopped in front of his face. She placed one hand on his cheek and ran one of her icy cold fingers down his cheek; he shivered in reaction as he watched her. When he saw the look of sorrow in her eyes he shivered, he tried to step back away from her but her face remained on his face. She squeezed his cheek as he began to whisper

'I'm sorry' she whispered slowly, 'It was never meant to be like this…it was never meant to get like this' she told him. He swallowed heavily

'Like what?' he asked warily

'You were born for a purpose….a purpose…that's all. That's all you ever were' she murmured as though she was trying to convince herself.

'To die?' he asked weakly. Marilee's head rose sharply

'More than that boy – you will bring him to life. You will restore the old order of things…you are our only hope'. Tymon shook his head at her

'That's it?' he asked 'That's all I ever was to you?' he demanded broken. Marilee nodded, her gaze averting to the floor

'Yes' she whispered softly. Tymon glanced at her in disgust

'I don't believe you – what of my father? What would he have made of this?' he asked. Marilee pinched his cheek, her eyes laced with fire and pain

'Don't mention him' she squeaked 'Don't speak of him'. Tymon shivered under her touch, but he didn't mind the pain – he was used to it.

'Why?' he asked, Marilee didn't answer but tore her gaze away from the face that was an echo of another

'Why?' Tymon demanded louder. Marilee felt herself tremble

'Why?' Tymon shouted. Marilee glanced up as she felt all the pain of losing him tear though her soul, she glared down at Tymon

'No more questions' she breathed. She pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it over his mouth. After struggling for several moments, Tymon fell floppy before her. Marilee caught her and cradled him like you would a baby

'Well what of your Papa?' she asked her self as she carried her son into the darkness. 'He's gone. That's all I know of him, and that's all we shall remember….that's why we must achieve vengeance. For you…and for me' she whispered as the door slowly swung shut behind. Soon everything would come into place. Soon it would be time.

Marilee wiped her hands from the dirt and shut the door of the alter room behind her, she ignored the soft cries that called out behind her as the stone door locked shut. She'd spent seven years ignoring him…how could seven minutes hurt even more, she wondered. Marilee made her way slowly to the cells where she held Rose, soon the darkness had taken over and the only beacon of light was the tiny, flickering candle she held. The floor blended into the wall, which in turn, blended into the darkness – soon all was lost except for the tiny voice calling through the wood. Marilee paused in the doorway, she watched ahead in the darkness, Rose lay sprawled against the floor and her hands rested on her heavily swollen belly. Her eyes were shut and she gently rocked, but she sung softly to the only company she had…to the only remainders of the Doctor she had…she sung to her children just as Marilee longed to sing to Tymon.

'Come stop your crying it will be alright, just take my hand – hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry'.

Marilee had heard Rose singing that song many times…it was as though she was now reassuring herself that someone would come for her…Marilee sighed as she realised someone would come for her – only it wouldn't be the person she expected. Marilee walked into Rose's sight line

'It's time' she told her quietly. Rose looked up, her eyes will filled with a quiet understanding, she nodded and pulled herself to her feet

'Shall we get on with it then?' she asked as her hands rested protectively on her belly. For one tiny moment Marilee was afraid…and that was all Rose needed to remember who she was and what she did. It was time to survive.


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks for reading!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Thirty Two: It All Comes Together

Marilee wrapped her hand around Rose's frail wrist and squeezed tightly as she began to pull her along, Rose glanced down at her hand in disgust

'Is there really any need for that?' she asked 'It's not exactly like I'm going to sprint away' she told her sarcastically. Marilee ignored her and continued to lead her down corridor after corridor. Rose followed as the cold stones burned into her feet with each step she took; it was like a thousand tiny shards of glass piercing into her at once. Rose winced and continued to walk, she felt the weight of her heavy belly weighing down on her and she thought back to the days where she could run through corridors at ease, now she could barely walk down them.

Rose didn't know how much time had passed since she had been taken, she didn't know how long it had been since she'd last seen the Doctor – all she knew was that each time she awakened; his face became more and more distant. Rose was severely afraid of forgetting his face, of forgetting the father of her children…of losing him forever – even in her mind. She gulped heavily and continued to walk as she strained to hear his lost voice calling out in her mind….nothing. She could hear nothing. She couldn't even remember the sound of his laughter sweetening the air around them.

Rose tried to shake off her happy memories, they just reminded her of how alone she was – instead, she began to focus on how to escape this hell-hole. She'd had enough of playing the victim.

She allowed herself to be taken towards a room that was blanketed by a heavy wooden door, when the door opened she decided she would make a run for it. The door slowly swung open and Rose tensed, prepared for her final chance – but all she saw was Tymon roped to a wall and her heart broke. Instead of running away she allowed herself to be lead into the room, she couldn't leave him – not after he'd sat with her in the darkness… not after he'd been her only hope in her own personal hell. Now it was her turn to help him. She walked into the room and let Marilee tie her to the wall, beside her Tymon's head flung lifelessly forward, his eyes not moving but his chest slowly rising and falling with breath.

'You won't get away with this' Rose warned as Marilee turned to shut the door, Marilee just smiled emptily at her before she locked the door behind her. Rose shivered in the small chamber – she noticed the tiny beam of sunlight sifting through a crack and falling into the room. This was the only light Rose had seen in so long, her eyes blinked in reaction to it before they finally adjusted – it was only in this light that Rose could see the dramatic changes her body had undergone. She gasped as she saw the pale skin that stretched over the bones of her hands, she looked down and couldn't see her feet – her bump was protruding so much. Rose placed her hands on her huge belly and shivered – she didn't know how long she had been here but it must have been a while….it must have been a long while for her babies to grow so much. She shivered and closed her eyes – the Doctor would be here soon, she just knew it.

------

The Doctor hit the Tardis control panel as the ship slowly moved through time and space

'Come on' he urged the ship as he felt his hearts flutter with hope and excitement for seeing Rose…one tiny ounce of dread resting in the bottom of his stomach reminding him of what could have happened. His hands shook as they held onto the buttons, beside him the ancient paper rested on the floor, their forgotten language had easily been translated and their code broken – the Doctor knew exactly who they were, exactly where they were and exactly what they were going to do – he also knew that he needed to hurry.

Rose breathed deeply as she felt her head slowly spinning round, her lips were cracked and dry, dried blood marked her face and she could feel swollen bruises marking her face. She glanced around and saw Tymon slowly move, he glanced up at her and smiled frightened

'Hey' Rose murmured, Tymon looked at her cautiously for a moment

'She let you out?' he asked softly. Rose nodded at him

'Oh no' he whispered. Rose watched the boy worriedly and moved her hand over to his, she gently squeezed it

'What is it? What's going to happen?' she asked quietly. Tymon swallowed heavily trying to be brave but he let the hot tears stream down his face

'It's all over then' he murmured

'What is?' Rose asked

'The world' he replied sadly as he stared blankly ahead.

'What do you mean?' Rose asked worriedly.

'You don't know do you?' he asked, she shook her head

'Then why did she bring you here?' he asked himself curiously. Rose shrugged

'I don't know. But I think you know what's going to happen' she prodded him softly – he remained silent.

'Tymon' Rose began gently, 'I can't help you if I don't know what's going on' she told him. He looked sadly up at her, his eyes filled with the truth of his words

'She's going to kill you, and then me – we will both become sacrifices' he told her

'For what?' Rose asked

'For Devadeva' he replied. Rose gasped, the name swirled through her head as she vaguely remembered being in the library with the Doctor… it felt like such a long time ago, but the memory was still burned into her…that face watching her.

'She's going to sacrifice me' he whispered as all his past teachings swirled through his head finally falling into place, he squeaked as he realised the truth

'What is it' Rose asked frantically as the boy's hand trembled within hers.

'The blood of the innocent, the blood of the honoured, the blood of the endless, and the blood of hope' Tymon recited softly, Rose watched him worriedly and squeezed his hand

'Don't you see it?' he asked anxiously, Rose shook her head

'The blood of the honoured… that's me' he began as he bit his lip 'The blood of the innocent and the blood of hope…that's your babies' he told her quietly, his voice filled with sorry. Rose placed her hand on her belly protectively and shook her head in disbelief

'And the blood of the endless…' Tymon whispered as he thought aloud

'The Doctor' Rose finished for him. The Doctor was the final piece of the puzzle.


	33. Chapter 33

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Thirty Three: In the Cellar of Your Heart

The Tardis came to a shuddering halt after a lengthy groan. The Doctor ran his hand over his stubble and preyed it wasn't too late. He took a last sparing glance at the map that he had pieced together before drawing in a deep breath of air. He could feel his hands shaking as he let go of the rail that was secured to the control panel, he desperately sucked in air before turning towards the door, he took long powerful strides and kicked the door open. The first thing he noticed as the bitter cold stinging at his cheeks, the second thing that he noticed was the sheer darkness that seeped into every corner of the room, not a single ray of light broke into this room and the walls sunk into the floor. There was nothing ahead of him except darkness.

The Doctor pulled the Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket and let its blue glow illuminate the room as he moved away from the Tardis. The stench of decay clawed at his nose, he ignored the smell and moved closer to the shackles that hung emptily from the wall, he walked towards them almost slipping on a pool on the floor. He bent down and rubbed his fingers against it, looking at his fingers he saw they were now slick with deep crimson blood. The Doctor felt his jaw clench as he stood up, he wiped the blood on his shirt and continued to inspect the chains. The coldness of them stung against his fingers as he softly touched the freezing metal, he felt the shivers burn through his soul as anger raged through his blood, all he could see in his mind was Rose hanging from this wall, as he tried to assure himself he was wrong, he really had no idea of how true his deepest fears were, and how much worse everything was about to become.

Something caught Rose's ear, through the deadly silence of the room, the pounding of her heart and the buzzing in her ears, through all of that she had heard the faint sound of machinery. A sound that burst through her veins and gave her a reason to hope. She had heard a sound that had been lost to her for so long…she'd heard the Tardis.

'Tymon' she nudged him urgently 'Tymon!'. The sleeping boy raised his heavy eyelids, his golden eyes were filled with fear and curiosity, he met Rose's gaze

'Did you hear that?' she whispered. Tymon paused before shaking his head

'I didn't hear anything' he told her softly. Rose blinked as she felt her excitement begin to fade

'I could have sworn I heard…' she trailed off. Tymon squeezed her trembling hand

'I didn't hear a thing, I'm sorry' he told her. Rose felt her heart sink as she bit her lip…she must have imagined it. She felt tears brewing in her eye as she realised he wasn't here, suddenly it was all too much for her – the pounding in her mind, the fear in her heart and the dull ache in her stomach. She let it over take her as steady tears fell down her face reminding her of how human she really was. Tymon watched her cry, completely powerless to help her, for there was only one man in the entire universe who could do this…a man who wasn't that far away.

It had taken the Doctor quite a while to reach the doorway to the cell; it had been cloaked in darkness…a darkness that the Sonic Screwdriver could barely break through. But finally he was there; he closed the door behind him and looked around the stone corridor that surrounded him. He began to slowly walk down the corridor, testing each door as he passed it. All of these doors were locked at the Doctor headed towards the flagstone staircase that was gloomily lit by the candles that dances and wavered in the darkness. Just before the staircase, the Doctor heard a scratching coming from behind one of the doors. He turned to face the door and to his surprise the handle twisted in his grasp. The Doctor slowly opened the door as its hinges squeaked in protest. The far side of the room was cloaked in darkness but the area around him was stacked with books. Some piles reached ceiling height, the Doctor rubbed his fingers against the bound volumes, ancient leather rubbed against his fingers as he inspected the titles, many were in forgotten languages such as Greek, Latin and Devadrian. He glanced around until he saw a large desk littered with various notes and diagrams. He began to flick through these, each symbol and diagram making more sense than the last. The Doctor gasped as the symbols and scrawled writing fell into place – he ran his fingers through his hair.

'She can't' he whispered as he dropped a battered piece of paper, on it three sketches stood out, a young boy was tried to a circle, a pregnant women lay on the floor and a tall man stood with his hands reaching into the sky. Before these a Priestess stood with a smile on her face. The Doctor felt his entire body shake as pure rage surged through him; he glanced up into the darkness where two golden eyes stared back at him

'Welcome Doctor' she breathed. The Doctor swallowed heavily and clenched his fists

'How can I help you?'


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Thirty-Four: Lost Things Being Found

The Doctor drew in a sharp breath and looked her dead in the eye.

'I believe you have something that belongs to me' he told her coldly. Marilee let a cool smile spread over her face as she began to slowly walk around the Doctor in a circle

'Is that so?' she murmured as she watched his frantic eyes follow her movements. She slowly circled him, walking around him in calm, paced circles – her finger scraping across the fine material of his jacket. He watched her coldly, his eyes darting frantically around the room as he waited. Just waited for her to give something away…for her to reveal that Rose was still alive. She raised her hand to his face and traces one ice cold finger down his cheek

'I suppose you could say that I do' she breathed onto his face. He watched her trying not to flinch. He slowly lifted his own hand and flung her fingers off his face.

'Tut tut Doctor' she murmured as she watched him. 'Are we getting touchy?' she asked with a smirk.

'Where's Rose?' he asked harshly, watching her reaction. She paused for a moment in thought before she let a cold smile pass over her face

'Do you want her back Doctor?' she asked softly. He watched he

'Yes' he replied – his voice as hard as stone.

'Well, that can be accomplished. As soon as you return what's mine' she smirked. The Doctor raised his eyebrow in question

'What do you mean?' he asked. She smile at him

'Only time will tell Doctor, and out of all of us, you know that best of all' she murmured as she walked towards the door. The Doctor reached out and grabbed her wrist

'Where is she?' he growled. Marilee let out a soft cackle

'I'll take you to her Doctor' she murmured as she continued towards the door. The Doctor released her arm and followed her through the doorway and into the coldness of the corridor.

-------

Tymon was watching Rose warily; she was staring intently at the wooden door before them. She was waiting for it to move, her every breath counted on it – she watched it with such hope that Tymon knew if it didn't open, then she would surely fall apart once and for all. Rose breathed deeply in

'He's here, I know he is' she whispered. Tymon swallowed as he tried to stop shaking from the cold. He cold see the thousands of goose bumps that covered Rose's arms, and the shivers that ran through her as she watched the door but she didn't care.

'Who is?' Tymon asked finally. Rose smiled to herself as her hands clung onto the ropes that held them

'The Doctor…he's here' she whispered.

'How can you know?' Tymon whispered.

'I can feel it. I can feel him. In my heart…I know he's coming'.

---------

The Doctor trudged along behind Marilee, fighting the urge to just sprint ahead and frantically call out Rose's name. He clenched his fists every time Marilee stopped, he knew that Rose didn't have that much longer left – he could feel it in his heart. Soon they paused at the end of the darkened corridor, a heavy wooden door stood ahead of them; Marilee bent and turned the key in the lock before she turned back to the Doctor.

'She's through the door Doctor' she told him softly before stepping aside. The Doctor walked up to the door, his hand paused on the cold handle that stung under his skin. He took a deep breath and slowly swung the door open, he didn't know how long it had been for Rose – how long he'd left her for, but he knew that he'd been missing her for almost a month….he didn't know how it had nearly been two for her.

As the Doctor stepped into the room, the first thing that hit him was the ice cold air that stung at his face and sent chills down his spine, the room was in darkness except for the little beams of light that danced across the room from the candles that stood in their mounds of wax. The Doctor paused and held his breath as he tried to listen for signs of life in this room – but all he could hear was his own hearts pounding. He slowly walked further into the darkness until he saw to figures before him. He kept moving until they were bathed in light, first he saw a young boy tied to a wall. He was covered in a dark robe and a heavy crystal hung around his neck, a mess of black hair covered his head and golden eyes filled with fear watched him as his mouth opened in shock. He turned to the right of the boy and felt his jaw drop. Before him stood his Rose. She was also tied to the wall, her blonde hair was matted to her face by dried blood which marked her cheeks, and her pale skin sunk into her hollow cheek bones, her bony hands clung to the ropes that bound her, her clothes were dirtied and stained and stretched over her huge belly. The Doctor met her eyes which were wide with fear

'Doctor?' she squeaked – her voice hoarse from shouting.

'Rose' he breathed as he ran towards her. Soon he was in front of her and he had wrapped his arms around her holding her so tight, she buried her head on his shoulder but her arms were still attached to the ropes. He quickly unbound her, burning through the ropes with his sonic screwdriver, she fell forwards and he caught her. The Doctor pulled her into his arms and held her so tightly against his chest, she buried her head in his shoulder as she cried, her entire body shaking as she clung onto him, he breathed in her scent and stroked her thick hair off her face. She finally lifted her face out of his shoulder and looked up at him, tears streaming heavily down her cheeks. Using his thumbs he gently brushed her tears away as he stroked her face

'Oh Rose' he whispered. She framed his face with her hands

'I thought I'd never see you again' she whispered, he shook his head

'I'll always come for you Rose, always' he promised as he lowered his mouth to hers. She kissed him hungrily, both of them longing for what they'd missed in the last couple of months, and in this moment they could both find brief happiness…for they didn't know of what was to come.


	35. Chapter 35

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Thirty Five: Relearning

Tymon looked on in disbelief as this strange man attached himself to Rose, he watched as he held her close as though he would never let go, he watched as Rose let tears of joy stream down her cheeks, Tymon watched and finally understood what love meant.

Marilee watched the reunion and for a moment she felt a flash of guilt in her heart, she remembered when it was her lying in another mans' arms, when it was her being loved, when it was her being held…but now she was alone. Now he was gone, and it was all the Doctor's fault. She felt her hands clench as rage burned through her, the Doctor would pay, that much she was sure of.

The Doctor pulled his face away from Rose and watched her; he ran his fingers down her pale, rough skin, gently wiping away the tears that fell so easily. His hands moved down her shoulders, gently tracing the bones that pieced through her skin, his hands felt the skin that was now tight over her bones. He moved his hands down so they passed over her bump, he remembered how she felt the last time he touched her and how she felt now. He stroked her bump and realised how much it had changed, how much she has grown. He rested his hands on her bump and rested his head on her shoulder

'They've grown' he whispered. She nodded and placed her hands on top of his on her bump

'I've missed so much' the Doctor whispered heartbroken. When she didn't answer her looked up to see her eyes filled with eternal pain as her lip quivered.

'Rose? What is it?' the Doctor asked panic stricken. Rose looked up into his worried brown eyes before staring down at her bump

'I've not felt them' she whispered. 'I've not felt them move in so long' she croaked as her voice cracked, her shoulders began to shake as she fell into his arms. He held her close soothingly stroking her back

'Their fine Rose' he whispered into her hair 'They have to be fine'.

Tymon looked up into the shadows and saw Marilee standing there, her golden eyes burned through the darkness as she approached them.

'Enough' she bellowed. 'I've had enough of this'. Rose looked up from the Doctor's shoulder as the door slammed, the Doctors brow furrowed as he ignored Marilee. In the candle light he could see the dried blood that caked Rose's face, he ran his finger along it

'Did she do this to you?' he asked softly trying to withhold his rage, Rose nodded slowly. The Doctor stood up and began to turn around but Rose dug her hands into his, entwining her fingers with his

'Don't' she whispered 'Please, just get me out of here' she begged before looking down at her bump, 'Get us out of here'. The Doctor squeezed her hand and nodded

'I'm trying Rose, I'm trying'.

Marilee walked towards the Doctor and he moved forwards to meet her in the centre of the room, his hand slowly fell from Rose's as he walked away from her.

'So Doctor, I've given you what you want, now it's time for you to give me what I want' she told him with a smirk. The Doctor nodded

'What do you want?' he asked coldly as Rose dragged herself up from the floor, she began to use the Sonic Screwdriver to burn through Tymon's ropes, soon the boy was free and huddling behind Rose.

'It's not a question of what I want, but a question of what I'm going to get' she told him with a heartless laugh. The Doctor glanced worriedly over towards Rose where her pale face reached out of the darkness, he remembered the drawings he had found and felt a wave of helplessness rush through him. Then Rose smiled at him, and in that smile he found everything he'd been missing – a meaning to his life, in that smile he remembered all the love Rose felt for him and all the love he felt for her, he remembered the children she held in her womb for him, he remembered why they travelled, why he helped others, in that smile he remembered why he was the Doctor. He smiled back at Rose and turned to Marilee

'No' he said simply. 'Whatever you want, you're not getting it' he said. Marilee shook her head at him

'You think you know so much Doctor, you think you can stop me' she said softly, 'You think your wisdom can outsmart me, but there is something your forgetting' she murmured thoughtfully. The Doctor frowned

'And what's that?'

'You forgot about the power of religion Doctor. You forgot how it can bring down entire cities, how it can destroy worlds, you forgot about how intently people believe'

'How's that going to stop me?' he asked her

'The most important thing you forgot about is what they prey to, what brings about these disasters, these tragedies. Doctor, you forgot about what was going to be your downfall'. The Doctor glanced around and saw that Tymon had pressed himself up against the wall; he was frantically tugging at the pendant that hung around his neck as it began to glow in a deep purple light. The Doctor turned around to see that Marilee's was doing the same

'What's happening? What's going on?' the Doctor demanded.

'Devadeva' Tymon squealed. 'He's coming'.


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Thirty Six: All Hell's A'coming

The Doctor began to move towards Rose,

'Stop where you are or she dies' a deep voice warned. The Doctor turned to look at Marilee, her eyes were swirling golden and she clung to the pendant that hung around her neck burning her. It began to swim in purple light, shining and moving through the chamber, Tymon's was doing the same but his face was set in fear as he tried to tug it off. Rose grasped Tymon's shoulders and knelt down so she was face to face with the frightened boy

'Tymon, can you hear me?' Rose asked desperately – she got no reply.

'Tymon?' she murmured softly. He blinked and met her eyes for a moment

'I'm so scared' he squeaked as he watched Rose before him. Rose removed his hands from the burning pendant and held them between her own

'Tymon, I need you to fight it, I need you to stay strong for me' Rose whispered to him. Tymon shook his head as his eyes widened

'I can't – it hurts too much…inside my mind' he croaked. Rose brushed a piece of hair of his forehead and placed a cold hand to his cheek

'Tymon, I need you to imagine something for me' she began, his breath was becoming rapid as he panted for air

'I need you to imagine everything I told you about, everything you dreamed of. I need you to see the sun, inside your mind; I need you to picture the sun beaming down on you, warming your skin. I want you to image the grass growing green around you and the songs of birds in the air'

The Doctor watched on as Rose spoke soothingly to the young boy, he let a faint smile pass over his lips as he imagined her like this with their children…that's if they were still alive. As Rose comforted Tymon, the Doctor slowly edged towards Marilee whose head was thrown back as she began to chant in a long forgotten language.

'Tymon, can you see it?' Rose asked him softly as she squeezed his hands. His eyes were now shut and his pendant glowed brightly, bathing the entire room in purple light.

'I see it' he whispered, 'Oh Rose, it's so beautiful, I don't know how you can stand to leave it after having seen this…this paradise'. Rose smiled and squeezed his hands as Tymon's pendant shone brightly, soon around them the sun had risen into the sky and the sound of birds filled the air. For the first time in so long Rose felt sun light on her skin, she looked up to see Tymon's eyes wide with wonder, they swirled with gold as his pendant shone. As a smile spread over his face the sun brightened, its heat beating down and filling the cold chamber with life. Rose looked up at the Doctor and smiled at him, this was their world, this was how their life should be. She stared at the sun, letting it burn her eyes so all she could see was red dots – it was the most beautiful thing she had seen and with in a moment it was gone, shattered. Marilee had dived across the room and was now pressing Tymon against the room

'You stupid boy' she shouted in his face

'No! Tymon!' Rose screamed as she ran towards him. Tymon's eyes were wide now as the pendant returned to its dark purple, the sun had vanished and with it so had Tymon's fantasy and his energy. His eyes were wide with fear and tears began to stream down his cheeks.

'Do you have any idea of what you've done you fool!' Marilee screeched as she raised her arm to hit Tymon, Rose darted across the room and grabbed her arm

'Don't you touch him!' Rose shouted, Marilee flicked her off with her arm sending her sprawling into the wall as though she were nothing more than a parasite. Within a moment the Doctor was upon her, he pinned her arms behind her back and picked her up before dropping her to the floor. Tymon ran towards Rose, his eyes blurred by tears as he rubbed the hand prints on his neck. Rose lay face down unmoving, but Tymon still ran towards her.

'Rose!' he cried out as he reached her side. He took her hand and cradled it between his own as he began to shake

'Rose wake up' he begged quietly 'I need you' he whispered.

The Doctor stood over Marilee, she visibly shivered when she looked up into his darkened eyes, the pure rage that burned through him was visible as his eyes darkened

'I've had enough of your games' he warned her, 'Tell me what this is really about'. Marilee looked up at him and cradled her pendant which had also darkened

'I was so close' she murmured to herself 'So so close'

'To what?' the Doctor demanded.

'To the end' she replied. 'He was coming…he was coming for our salvation'

'Who was?' the Doctor urged her

'Devadeva' she whispered 'and with him he was going to bring it all, with him we was going to bring Ruska'. Her eyes were wide now, the eyes of a crazed maniac. The Doctor knelt down to her level

'He's not going to come' he told her

'But he is' she broke in, 'He will come, and only then will I be at home'

'He will not come' the Doctor repeated with an edge on his voice, 'Because I will not allow it'. Marilee looked up at the Doctor

'You cannot stop him' she whispered, 'You saw Tymon, the power that lies within him. That's all I need, then he will return to us' she murmured as she feverishly rubbed her arms. The Doctor turned his head to stare at the young faced boy who hide in the corner crying, and shook his head. The boy was so young and so innocent – it wasn't fair to place this burden upon him.

'Doctor!' he cried out, his voice quivering, 'Doctor she won't wake up!'

The Doctor jumped up as his eyes fell to Rose lying unconscious on the stone floor – he began to run.


	37. Chapter 37

Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for not killing me for all the mean cliff hangers I've been giving you...

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Thirty Seven: When The Penny Drops

Within a moment the Doctor was at Rose's side, he knelt beside her and stroked her blonde hair off her forehead. He moved his hand behind her head and felt the pool of warm sticky blood that was forming

'Rose' he whispered heartbroken as he gently stroked her face, 'Come on Rose'

'Doctor, you can help her, can't you?' Tymon asked, his voice wavering. The Doctor looked up at Tymon

'Yes' he promised with the weight of the world on his vow. Slowly he stroked Rose's hair of her forehead and turned to look at Marilee

'Are you happy now?' he spat. She smirked at him

'Happier, definitely' she murmured as she knelt down to peer at the Doctor and the way he clung to Rose's hand.

'Love' she murmured, 'Every man's weakness…every Time Lord's weakness'

'What do you know of love?' the Doctor glared at her.

'Don't look down on me so, Doctor' Marilee murmured. 'You expect that I could never love, that I couldn't allow someone into my heart don't you?' she asked him. He just nodded as he watched her. She dropped to the floor and sighed as she gently fingered her pendant

'Well I did love…once…a long, long time ago'

'Well that's great for you' the Doctor murmured sarcastically 'But I don't see what this has to do with anything'

'You will, if you just listen' she murmured as she watched Tymon huddle up beside Rose.

'His name was Stephan, he was a High Priest of Devadeva as well' she whispered as she remembered her past

'What a surprise' the Doctor muttered.

'He was Tymon's father' she murmured. 'And he's dead' she added as she stood up. She blinked away all the memories of her Stephan as she turned back to the Doctor

'And it's your fault' she added coldly. The Doctor's head snapped up

'What?' he asked

'Doctor?' Rose asked groggily. The Doctor's attention immediately switched as he looked down at Rose

'Hey' he murmured 'You alright?' he asked softly. She nodded and winced, he leant over her and gently stroked her face

'It's alright, it will all be over soon, I promise'

'Yes it will' Marilee murmured coldly as she raised a metal pole over the Doctors head

'Doctor!' Rose screamed, the Doctor turned around and rolled out of the way at the last moment

'You killed him!' Marilee raged as she charged towards him again. The Doctor jumped backwards so he was pressed against the wall, Marilee was swinging the pole around as the pendant burned brightly,

'You murdered him!' she screamed as she charged at him, the Doctor darted to the side and ran towards the other wall

'Rose! Keep down!' he shouted at her from across the room. Rose pulled Tymon behind her and moved against a wall, trying not to stand up.

'You will die!' Marilee bellowed as she charged again at the Doctor

'Doctor!' Rose screamed as she jumped up

'Get back!' he shouted as he ran around Marilee who was waving the pole around her like a maniac. Rose moved back against the wall and gasped in pain as she clutched at her stomach, she doubled over and tried to breath.

'Rose!' the Doctor shouted, in that moment Marilee dived at him, the Doctor moved but she caught the edge of his arm. Blood spurted across the room as he moved away from her

'Marilee!' he shouted 'Why are you doing this?'

'Because you killed him!'

'But I didn't!' he shouted back against the chaos of the room, begging for her to believe him. She raised his pole

'I know you did, I was there' she spat as her arms moved into the swing

'Mama! No!' Tymon screamed, Marilee froze mid-air which gave the Doctor enough time to shove her so she went spiralling across the floor, dropping the pole in the process. Marilee slammed against the wall and the Doctor dove after her, pinning her to the floor

'This will stop now' he warned her. Marilee's eyes were ablaze with fire

'You can't kill me like you killed him' she spat as she struggled beneath him.

'I'm not going to kill you' the Doctor said softer – his tone still hard. She stilled underneath him and looked dead straight up at him

'But you killed Stephan, you're not denying it' she whispered as her voice cracked. 'He didn't deserve to die' she whispered as ancient tears fell down her cheeks

'I didn't kill him' the Doctor said sternly

'But you did' she whispered looking up at him with the truth of her words in her eyes.

'Damn it, why the hell are you so sure it was me? Anything, anyone in the world could have killed him! It doesn't have to be me!'

'But it was' she murmured. 'Why else would I torment you and your girlfriend? Why else would I waste all this time and energy on you if I wasn't sure you were the one, you were the one who killed him'

'How? How the hell did I kill him then, if you know so much?' the Doctor spat at her. She shivered under his gaze and shook her head at him

'With your Time War'.

Rose ran her hands over her stomach and gasped for breath as a pain ripped through her belly

'Doctor!' she cried out as she felt a wetness soaking through her trousers, she realised she was standing in a puddle

'Doctor! My water's have broken' she cried out. He turned his head and looked desperately up at her; she lowered her hand to the puddle and saw it was mixed with blood. Another searing pain ripped through her and she cried out.

'Doctor…Doctor, something's wrong' she croaked as she raised her blood stained hands.


	38. Chapter 38

So here's the next chapter - mainly because of suppermagicgirl's lovely nagging...and all of you threatening to kill me/chain me to a desk due to my evil cliff hangers...so enjoy!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Thirty Eight: Falling Away

The Doctor's face fell as he saw the mask of terror that covered Rose's face. He looked down at Marilee who he was still sitting on, then back up at Rose. She had slowly slid to the floor clutching her stomach as tears rolled down her face, blood covered her hands and she sobbed quietly.

'No…no, they can't be' she whispered to herself as she gently shook. Tymon knelt beside her and placed one of his small hands on her arm

'Rose?' he asked softly, 'Rose what's happening?'. She shook her head and dropped her head to her knees as another searing pain roared through her

'It's all gone wrong…they're…it's…no…' she whispered as her shoulders heaved.

The Doctor looked down at Marilee and knew he couldn't let her go; he looked over to Rose and knew he needed to be at her side right now. He raised his hands to Marilee's forehead and pressed his fingers to her temples, her eyelids slowly dropped closed as she squirmed underneath him. Soon her body was stilled and the Doctor jumped up off of her and began to run towards Rose. When he reached her the first thing he noticed was the blood, next to her Tymon stood, his face pale with fear. The Doctor turned to him

'Tymon, can you go and watch your mother for me please' he tried to say calmly as his hearts pounded within him. Tymon looked at the blood that surrounded Rose before nodding as he ran towards Marilee. Tymon sat down beside her and slowly rocked as he watched her still body

'What have you done?' he whimpered.

The Doctor knelt in front of Rose and took her cold, blood covered hands in his. He squeezed them and moved so his face was right in front of hers. She whimpered as another pain tore through her and tears squeezed out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

'Doctor…Doctor, we've lost them haven't we' she choked. He shook his head, his eyes filling with tears as he watched Rose squirm with pain – this was killing him.

'No' he whispered, 'We haven't lost them, we don't know. Come on darling, let's stay positive' he murmured as he tried to do as he said. Rose shook her head as she winced

'Doctor…' she whimpered. He raised one hand and gently stroked her hair off her face

'Rose, look at me' he gently instructed her as he wiped away her tears. 'It's not over, not yet. I need you to hold on for me' he urged her. She looked up at him and nodded

'I'm trying' she whispered

'Good' he murmured as he stroked her cheeks

'Childbirth was never meant to be this hard' he whispered to himself, Rose's eyes widened with fear.

'Childbirth? But it can't be!' she cried out, 'It's too soon…their too soon, they won't survive' she cried. He shook his head at her

'Come on Rose' he urged her, 'Positive, we need to be positive'

'But Doctor…' she whimpered. The Doctor framed her face with his hands

'Listen to me Rose. I am not going to let anything happen to you or those babies, you understand?' he told her. She shivered under the intensity of his gaze before slowly nodding. His face softened

'Good' he said as he pulled her into his arms and soothingly stroked her hair

'It's all gunna be okay Rose, I promise you'

'I hope you're right' she whispered sadly as she clung to him.

'Doctor!' Tymon cried out as Marilee grabbed him by the wrist. The Doctor jumped up and looked back at Rose one last time

'Keep breathing, I need you to keep breathing for me' he told her softly. She nodded and bit her lip

'Doctor?' she cried out, he turned around

'I love you' she choked, he smiled his smile at her

'I love you too' he told her softly before he dived across the room to where Marilee was now holding Tymon. Marilee was holding Tymon against the wall; in her mouth she held a large sacrificial knife as she tied him to the wall with a rope.

'Stop it!' the Doctor commanded her. Marilee turned round at him, her golden eyes dancing with an un-natural evil.

'Make me' she taunted as she raised the knife to Tymon's throat. His eyes darted around wildly as he watched the knife dance around in front of him

'Doctor!' he cried out 'Help me!'. The Doctor moved to step forward and Marilee pressed the knife's blade against Tymon's throat

'One more step and he gets it' she warned him.

'I thought you needed him for your sacrifice' he said desperately, trying to find a reason for her to keep him alive

'All I need is his blood. He can be dead or alive, which way is up to you' she told him coldly. The Doctor nodded and watched Tymon who just stared at him in terror.

'You'd do that to your own child?' the Doctor asked softly after a moments pause. Marilee froze then continued her work

'Answer me' he said loudly, but she continued to ignore him as she opened her book and retrieved canisters

'Answer me!' the Doctor bellowed. Marilee paused and turned around

'We do what we must for the ones we love' she whispered sadly before turning to empty leaves into a wooden bowl.

'Even kill your own child?' the Doctor asked coldly. Without turning around she answered him

'He was born for a purpose Doctor, and this purpose is what he must achieve'

'Your own child?' the Doctor asked in disbelief.

'Don't play the innocent with me Doctor' she spat, 'I know you, I know the death you cause. The killer of your own kind – that's what they call you isn't it. You killed them. And I know you'd do it again…for the right reasons….for Rose'. The Doctor stared coldly at her not replying

'See, you don't deny it' she murmured. She shook her head before she cut her own wrist, as her blood began to fall into the wooden bowl that rested on the alter she met the Doctor's eyes

'We must sacrifice for those we love' she told him as her life blood slowly swept out of her.


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you for reviewing!

Having been chained to the desk and threatened for the better part of the week, here's an update. But that doesn't mean I haven't just increased the mean-ness of my cliff hangers...

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Thirty Nine: Dixie Fried

Marilee's blood fell heavily into the bowl drop after drop marking the wood with dark stains. Tymon gulped heavily as he saw her pendant burn and the goldness of her eyes become distant as they swirled. The Doctor moved towards Tymon

'Stop' Marilee instructed, her voice was no longer female, it was heavy, ridden with pain and hardened with knowledge. The Doctor paused and looked at you

'Who are you?' he asked her. Marilee let a soft laugh escape

'Marilee' she replied innocently

'I know who she is, who are you? You…you that has taken over her body' he demanded .Marilee raised her eyebrows as she raised the knife again; she stepped towards Tymon with ease and paused in front of him. She raised her finger and gently ran it down his cheek, he watched her warily from where he hung on the wall.

'You were their joy, their pride and joy' she murmured, her voice still husky. She glanced up at the Doctor, her eyes heavy with accusations

'But you destroyed it. You destroyed it all' she accused as she watched him. She shook her head as she raised her finger again.

'But it's alright' she murmured 'I can bring him back; I can bring them all back'. Marilee raised her finger and traced it down Tymon's cheeks again; he winced as she drew blood

'I'll bring you your Mama and your Papa, Tymon. But it will be a while before you see them again' she promised softly. Tymon looked up, his eyes were wide and frightened but he heard the faint promise in her voice – his hope, his only dream.

'No, don't listen to her Tymon, listen to me' the Doctor begged but he knew it was too late when he saw Tymon's eyes wide with hope. He knew emotions and he knew there was no chance, he looked on desperately as Tymon lifted his head to meet Marilee's gaze

'You can bring him back? You can bring them both back?' he asked in a small voice watching her, 'So we can be a family'. She smiled at him and nodded

'Yes Tymon, I can do that, that's why we believe' she whispered. He looked at her and nodded before offering his wrist to her

'For my Papa' he whispered as Marilee lifted the blade.

Rose closed her eyes as another pain tore through her, she tried to breathe deeply but it was no use. She slowly dragged herself up the wall and tried to stand, the room around her was spinning and she tried to walk along leaning against the wall leaving a blood trail smearing along behind her. Her pale, clammy hands slide down the wall as they clenched into fists trying to fight the pain that tore through her as she felt more blood trickle out of her. She let out a half sob as she made her way towards the Doctor and Tymon.

The Doctor jumped forward but Marilee had seen him coming, she raised her hand in the air and he was flown back against a wall. He grunted as he tried to get back up but she lower her hand and he was trapped. He struggled to move as she watched him from across the wall, her eyes burning. She picked up the knife and stroked the stray hair from Tymon's face

'I'll make it all better' she promised softly. He looked at her one last time then nodded; he held the crystal tightly within his little fist and held out his wrist to her. She kissed it before pressing the knife to it; slowly dark blood began to trickle out of it and fell into the bowl. Tymon began to struggle for breath as his pendant began to burn

'Yes' Marilee urged, her voice still dark. Tymon whimpered as his eyes shone and the blood poured out of him, he tried to open his mouth to speak but instead he just whimpered

'Tymon' Rose whispered as she dragged herself across the floor where she now lay. A trail of blood stained the floor behind her as she felt another contraction soar through her, she winced as she crawled forwards - she had to get to him.

'Rose, damn-it! Stay back!' the Doctor cried as he saw her crawling across the stone floor, he dragged himself up and tried to run towards Tymon and Marilee but a golden force field was being created around them keeping him out.

'Rose!' the Doctor shouted once he realised he couldn't get to Tymon, he dived towards her and landed beside her on the floor. She looked up at him, tears stained her face

'You have to help him!' she begged as Tymon began to scream as the power poured out of him

'I'm trying!' he exclaimed

'What's happening to him?' Rose cried as Tymon's screams filled the air.

'I don't know…but she can control the atoms. Every atom of air, oxygen, water, she can control it all, that's how she's created the wall' he told Rose as he pulled her onto his chest. He wiped the tears from her face

'You can't let her hurt him' Rose whimpered as Tymon disappeared behind a golden wall,

'I won't' he promised as he squeezed her hand, she clenched it back as pain tore through her.

'Rose?' the Doctor asked worriedly, her eyelids fluttered

'Doctor' she cried. 'Doctor save him' she begged as she gave into the darkness. The Doctor looked from the unconscious Rose in his arms to the screaming Tymon and knew he had to do something. He jumped up and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, then the room exploded under a golden shower.


	40. Chapter 40

Thanks for reviewing! It is much appreciated...even if it is threats of chaining me to my keyboard

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Forty: 'Till The End Of The World

The Doctor dived across Rose as the blast threw him across the room, they both slammed into the floor and the Doctor lay on top of her as a shower of gold scattered around them. Tymon's high pitched scream had silenced as a faint buzz filled the room. Gold light poured out of Marilee's eyes and mouth, her hands rose into the air as she looked above her

'He's coming' she screamed in delight, Tymon lifted his head and looked around crying, blood dripped down his wrists and his pendant burned into his skin scalding him. He looked at Marilee and cried out

'Mama! No'. She turned to look at him, a faint smile passed over his lips

'He'll be with us my boy, then we can be a family again, once Devadeva rules over this land once more'. The ground began to shake as she began to chant.

The Doctor lifted his head up and looked down at Rose, her eyelids were flickering as she tried to pull herself up from the floor, the blood that fell from her now stained her trousers and the puddle was rapidly growing.

'Just lay here my sweet' the Doctor whispered as he ran a finger down her face, he pressed a kiss to her lips

'I love you' he whispered as he jumped up and dived into the golden force field

'No!' Rose screamed as he dived – within a moment he was gone, he'd disappeared behind the wall. Rose dragged herself from the floor and over to the wall

'Doctor' she cried as tears streamed down her cheeks 'You can't leave me, not now' she whispered. Slowly she began to work her way around the force field looking for a weak spot.

The Doctor hit the floor hard, jamming into his shoulder as he landed. He glanced up and saw Tymon hanging from the wall

'Doctor!' he cried out

'It's okay' the Doctor promised 'I'll get you out'. Tymon shook his head as tears fell down his face

'It's too late!' he cried at him 'He's coming and there's nothing you can do to stop him'. The Doctor smiled at him reassuringly

'Trust me' he asked softly as he watched the boy, 'I'll stop him'. The Doctor picked himself up from the floor and began to look around the room, the bowl of blood was shinning brightly as was the light that poured from Marilee

'I am coming' a deep voice shouted out, echoing through the chamber 'The world will be mine again, as will your mortal souls'. The Doctor looked around frantically searching for something he could use against her, he knew she could control the molecules, so he had to wait – wait for the perfect moment he could attack.

Rose stood up and felt the room spin around her, her contractions were so fast now, and with each one she could feel blood trickling down her legs. She felt a tremor go through her as she realised how serious the situation was becoming, she remembered long forgotten TV shows where women haemorrhaged during childbirth and died along with their baby. Rose clenched her fist, she wouldn't let this happen to her…she couldn't…she couldn't let that happen to the Doctor. She knew that if he lost her and the babies he would lose the final grasp he had on sanity, she couldn't let that happen to him, not because of her. So for him she closed her eyes and took deep breaths, wincing as she tried to walk across to the wall.

The Doctor began to slowly move towards Marilee, he crawled across the floor preying for her not to see him, Tymon sucked in his breath, not daring to breathe as he watched the Doctor slowly make his move. Beside Marilee was the bowl of mixed blood, it rocked on the table as the light shone through it – the Doctor began to crawl towards it. As he kicked his leg out to move his foot hit the edge of a chair, the wood shrieked as it moved across the stone and within a moment Marilee had seen him.

'Going somewhere Doctor?' she asked as she squinted her eyes at him. She moved the molecules in the room so that they all pushed down on him, the pressure was unbearable and the Doctor couldn't breathe as it all pushed down on him, the force was too much.

Rose wobbled across the room and finally gave in to the pain that was tearing at her, she took in jagged breaths as she placed her hand on her bump; she leant on the nearest thing – the golden force field. She fell through it as she leant on it, sending her slamming into the floor. She cried out as the stone floor it her, she just lay there – she didn't have the energy to look up or move.

Marilee winced as her power drained; she couldn't keep up the force field and keep the Doctor down. She looked around at Rose lying on the floor and the Doctor who was reaching out to her

'Rose!' he shouted, she didn't hear him

'Rose!' she moved her head slowly to look at him, a faint smile passed over her lips

'I'm sorry Doctor, so sorry'

'No! Rose!' he screamed as her eyelids began to flutter 'Rose!'

Tymon let out a sob and the force field shuddered

'Rose!' the Doctor cried out as he tried to get up, he could feel the pressure on him relenting as Tymon sobbed

'No!' the little boy cried out 'No' he whispered as his body heaved with sobs. The force field around them shook unstable.

'Stop it' Marilee ordered harshly, 'All of you stop it' she screeched.

'Can you feel it?' the Doctor spat, 'All the love? All the pain? This is all your fault!' he yelled from his position on the floor

'Stop it!' Marilee shouted

'No I won't' he thundered, 'Look what you've done to her! To my Rose! To our babies! How the hell can you do that and live with yourself?'

'For Devadeva' she whispered

'No, not for Devadeva, where the hell in his books, bibles, whatever, did it say to kill her? Where did it say to murder innocent children? Tell me!' he shouted as he began to rise from the floor

'Stop it!' Marilee cried out as the entire room shook

'No I won't' the Doctor growled as he rose to sitting position as the pressure eased.

'Look what you've done to her!' he shouted as Marilee turned her head, she saw Rose and in that moment the entire chamber shook, the Doctor dived forwards seeing his chance…his final chance.


	41. Chapter 41

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to update

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Forty One: So Hard To Say Goodbye

As Marilee looked at Rose the flashbacks of Tymon's birth flashed through her mind, as she watched Rose suffer she felt a pang of guilt ride through her – and that was all the Doctor needed. Within a moment he had dived across the room towards the bowl, he grabbed the wooden bowl in his hands, the gold still streaming from it and burning at his hands.

'No!' Marilee screeched as she looked towards him, she realised she was too far to reach him so as he lifted his arms to smash the bowl she dived towards Rose. She lugged the pregnant woman up and held her arm around her throat

'Drop it and I'll kill her' Marilee spat, as she panted against Rose. The Doctor's eyes widened in rage as he saw Marilee holding onto Rose, he clenched his fingers around the bowl, keeping a tight grasp on it. Rose's eyes flickered open and she looked up at the Doctor, a faint smile passed over her lips

'So I'm still here then' she murmured. The Doctor smiled softly at her

'I'll told you, I'm not getting rid of you that easily'. Rose laughed – but stopped when Marilee's hand tightened around her throat

'But I will' Marilee warned as she tauntingly squeezed her fingers on Rose's throat. The Doctor glared at her as Rose winced in pain, he tightened his fingers on the bowl that Marilee was watching

'Put it down' Marilee said slowly, the Doctor watched her thoughtfully then carelessly picked up the bowl

'What? This old thing?' he asked as he her balanced it in his palm

'Put it down' she roared at the Doctor. He regained his grasp on the bowl and frowned at her

'Why?' he asked bluntly. Marilee looked flabbergast

'Excuse me?'. The Doctor began to pace thoughtfully

'Well, look at it my way; you're holding captive the mother of my children, and my children for that matter. Within a moment you could kill them all and then me, and most likely Tymon, but instead, you're worrying over this old bowl. Now for some reason, this strikes me as slightly odd'

Marilee began to shake with rage as the Doctor smiled his cocky grin at her; she dug her fingers into Rose's neck until she cried out in pain

'Put it down or I kill her' Marilee harshly ordered him. The Doctor's face was serious within a moment; he looked at Rose and winked.

'Or, let her go or I drop the bowl. Quite a dilemma isn't it' he mused as he began to pace the floor again. Marilee's eyes burned and Rose cried out again

'Doctor' she croaked, the Doctor turned instantly and met her eyes; his face was serious as he watched Rose. He smiled softly at her, willing her to hold on for him but it was obvious by the pain in her eyes that she might not be able to do that.

'Doctor, I'm warning you'

'And I'm warning you Marilee' he said as he lifted the bowl to his head height. 'Let her go or I'll drop it'. Marilee watched him and saw the rage that burned in his eyes; she knew he would do it. She glanced around frantically then picked up Rose

'You want her so bad?' she asked 'Then come and get her' she taunted as she pushed Rose across the room. The Doctor threw the bowl behind him as he dived across the room to catch his pregnant lover. Rose landed in the Doctor's arms but another cry of pain tore through her as she lay in his arms

'Hold on' he whispered as he jumped up

'Doctor' she whimpered, 'I can't'

'Please' he begged squeezing her hand, 'I can't do this without you'. Rose shook her head and tried to regulate her breathing again as soaring pains tore through her. The Doctor turned away from Rose – an action that broke his heart, and he saw the bowl hanging of the edge of a table. The Doctor looked at Marilee and they both began to run towards the bowl.

Tymon felt the rage pour through him and he looked down at his wrists, his eyes were blazing and the raw power of that allowed him to burn through his ropes. He jumped down and began to make his way across the table.

As the Doctor and Marilee ran they saw a small figure appear from the shadows behind the table, Tymon's tiny hands reached out and picked up the shinning bowl. He looked down at it, then back up at the two adults running towards him.

'Stop' he whispered as he held onto the bowl, 'Stop' he instructed louder. The Doctor and Marilee stopped in front of the table, both of them watching Tymon warily.

'Is this what you're after? Is this what you want?' he asked, his little voice trembling with fear and pain. The Doctor nodded slowly as Marilee spat

'Yes'. Tymon watched them

'Why should I give it to either of you?' he asked, 'Since you've both come all I've done is hurt' he cried. 'All I wanted was to be normal' he whispered as he clung onto the bowl that was teetering dangerously in his hands.

'Tymon, listen to me, I'm your mother' Marilee called out softly 'You can trust me'. Tymon's head shot up

'Trust you? Trust you?' he shouted, 'After you hurt me and used me for so long? Why should I trust you?' he cried.

'Because I'm your mother' she told him.

'And that should be enough?' he asked crying. Marilee nodded as Tymon shook his head.

'Tymon' Rose said softly as she appeared beside the table, she was away from the Doctor and Marilee but she clung onto the table. Her face was pale and covered in a cold sweat, blood marked her skin and her cloths, but she looked up at Tymon.

'Please, listen to me' she begged, he turned his head and stared blankly at her, Rose felt a chill run through her as his golden eyes burned into her – in that moment she let out a piecing scream.


	42. Chapter 42

Thank you for all your reviews - I think I managed to write an almost not cliff hangery chapter...

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Forty Two: Time To Go

Rose felt a warm tear roll down her face as pain tore through her once more; she dug her nails into her hands and took sharp breaths, never forgetting her target.

'Tymon' she croaked 'I need you to listen to me' she begged. His eyes widened as blood dripped onto the floor, and he nodded

'I need you to help me' she whispered as she clenched her fists. 'I'm about to give birth' she croaked as Tymon watched her worriedly, 'Do you want my babies to grow up in the world you knew? A world that no one should ever have to live through?'.

Slowly Tymon shook his head as he listened to Rose's words

'Wouldn't you rather they grew up in a world that you dreamed of, a world that you can know if you help me?' she said softly. Tymon felt his lip quiver as he looked at Rose begging him, through all her pain and fears she was still reaching out to him. Tymon nodded at her and bit his lip

'What can I do?' he asked softly, Rose smiled at him then looked quickly at the Doctor who nodded towards the bowl.

'I need you to drop the bowl Tymon, smash it as hard as you can' she asked him softly. Tymon's hands were shaking from the power of the bowl that rocked in his grasp, he looked down at it then back up at his mother

'Will it hurt her?' he asked softly, Rose looked him in the eye

'I don't know' she admitted softly, 'But it will stop her…and him' she told him. Tymon closed his eyes and saw all his dreams of his mother and father together again, of being a family, then he opened his eyes and saw the reality. He saw the family his mother was tearing apart, he saw the years of torture flash before his eyes, Tymon dug his fingers into the bowl as a tear rolled down his cheek

'I'm so sorry Mama' he whispered 'So sorry'.

'No!' Marilee screamed as he lifted the bowl, she began to dive towards him, the gold still pouring from her eyes and face, the Doctor dived before her and caught her before she could touch him. The Doctor threw her back away from him

'Stay away from him' he warned her harshly. Marilee ignored him and tried to run forwards again

'No – I will bring him back to power' she cried out 'None of you can stop me!'

'But I can' Tymon said simply as he lifted the bowl above his head, he turned to look at Rose who smiled softly and nodded. Taking in a deep breath, Tymon let go of the bowl

'Nooooooo!' Marilee screamed as she dived towards it, the bowl fell to the floor, smashing into a thousand pieces, the blood spilled over the floor where it hissed and scorched as golden liquid. Within a moment, all the gold was gone – except for the gold surrounding Marilee. She stood and held her arms into the air as she screamed, the gold surrounded her and tore at her

'Rose, get down!' the Doctor cried out as Marilee began to swell. Tymon ran over to Rose who greeted him with open arms before sheltering him with her body, the Doctor began to run over to her but was blown back by the force of Marilee.

'Get down!' the Doctor shouted as the gold began to rise to the ceiling, Marilee's screams filled the air as her body tore apart, each cell was wrecked with gold as it burst and died, her entire body fell apart around her until she was nothing.

'The power was too much for her' the Doctor whispered as he watched the gold cloud evaporate into nothing. He stood up to where Marilee had stood just moments before, now all that remained of her was a pile of golden ash, he ran his fingers through it and shivered as it burnt him. He dropped the ash and turned around to where he had last seen Tymon

'I'm so sorry Tymon, so sorry' he murmured gently as he walked over. When he got there he saw the look of pure terror on his face as he tugged at his pendant

'I'm free' he whispered, the Doctor smiled and nodded

'So you are' he murmured as he undid the pendant for the boy. Tymon looked down at it and dropped it into his pocket as Rose's screams filled the air.

'Doctor' she cried out, he was at her side in an instant. He clutched her hand

'They're coming' she whimpered as another contraction tore through her. The Doctor looked around frantically

'Not here, they can't come here' he muttered as he began to pick her up. Rose shook her head as the world darkened

'I'm gunna faint' she croaked - he lay her back down.

'Come on Rose, if I can just get you to the Tardis' he whispered. Rose shook her head and squeezed his hand

'I can't make it' she said softly, her eyes watering. The Doctor stood up

'Not here' he said louder to himself 'I will not have my children born here'. Rose smiled up at him

'I don't think you have a choice' she muttered as another contraction tore through her. She cried out as the blood came

'Damn it' the Doctor muttered. Rose's eyelids flickered

'Rose, sweetheart, I need you to hold on for me' the Doctor said softly. Rose nodded

'I'm trying' she whispered. The Doctor smiled softly at her and nodded

'Tymon' he instructed 'I need a bowl of warm water, some sheets and two blankets'. Tymon nodded and ran off to find the necessary supplies. The Doctor frowned down at Rose, there had already been one death tonight, who knew how many more would occur in this tiny chamber of hell.


	43. Chapter 43

Thank you all for your reviews!

Now you're all gunna really hate me...I'm going on holiday tomorrow and won't be back for a week. And to make up for that I may have left you on a rather nasty cliff hanger...please don't kill me!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Forty Three: Birth Day

Rose's eyes clenched tightly shut as another pain tore through her; the Doctor was by her feet, carefully moving her bloody trousers and cloaking her legs with the sheet Tymon had brought him. The Doctor frowned and looked up at Rose

'What?' she whispered between yelps of pain, 'What is it?'. He smiled softly at her and took her trembling hand within his own

'You're about ten centimetres dilated, they're gunna come now' he told her gently. Rose's eyes widened with initial fear, then as the Doctor squeezed her hand she let a small smile play over her face

'We're gunna be a family' she whispered. The Doctor beamed at her, Rose let a look of worry over take her face, she looked him straight in the eye

'Doctor' she whispered, 'I haven't felt them move in over a month, be honest with me, what chance is there that they're alive?' she asked as her voice cracked. The Doctor stroked her hair off her face and looked down at her

'Every chance in the world' he promised her as he pressed a kiss to her forehead

'But let's focus on you first' he said gently. Rose smiled at him and nodded

'They're gunna come any second now – I don't think I can get to the Tardis and back in time to get you pain meds…so you're gunna have to do it without…' he trailed off. Rose took in a deep breath and nodded

'What's a little more pain?' she asked with a shrug as the Doctor's hearts broke.

'You're bleeding a lot sweetheart, so we need to make this as smooth as possible – for your and the babies sake' he told her. Rose nodded as her eyes watered

'Okay' she whispered

'Okay?' the Doctor asked. Rose smiled up at him

'Alright Doctor, show me your med skills' she teased with a faint hint of a smile playing on her face. He framed her face

'When this is all over, I'll take you anywhere in the universe' he promised, Rose smiled at him

'I just wana go home -to our Tardis' she whispered.

He smiled sadly and nodded at her before pressing his lips to her. Rose kissed him gently finding the peace she needed before another scream escaped her mouth

'It's time' Rose whimpered

'It's time' the Doctor confirmed.

Tymon watched from one fearful face to another and began to slowly walk back

'Tymon' the Doctor called out 'I'm gunna need you to help me'. Tymon swallowed heavily and nodded

'Good boy' he murmured, 'Can you bring me some scissors please?' he asked softly as Rose's eyes widened, he squeezed her hand

'Don't worry' he whispered. Rose nodded and rested her head on the stone floor beneath her. She took in a deep breath as another contraction shot through her, the Doctor let go of her hand and moved down towards her legs, he carefully lifted the blanket and ran his finger along her thigh

'I can see the head crowning Rose' he murmured with excitement and dread. Tymon was at her side with a bowl of water, pressing a cold cloth to her head as she screamed, the Doctor parted her legs and pulled the blanket up from beside him. Rose began to scream like she had never done before as the first baby slowly came out, the Doctor watched excitedly

'Come on Rose, thatta girl' he praised her, she clenched her eyes shut and tears slowly streamed down her face as she whimpered

'I can see the head' the Doctor exclaimed as Rose cried out,

'One more' the Doctor urged her, 'I just need one more push'. Rose screamed as she cried

'I can't do it' she whimpered 'I can't'. The Doctor looked from the mess of bloody hair he could see and up to Rose's face

'Yes you can' he urged her

'You're bad wolf…you're Rose Tyler…you're everything, you can do anything' he told her. Rose shook her head as tears rolled down her face

'Not this' she cried 'Not childbirth'. The Doctor looked up into her eyes and smiled at her

'I believe in you' he told her softly. Rose closed her eyes and took in a deep breath

'Once more?' she asked

'Once more' he promised. Rose shut her eyes and screamed as she pushed once more, the Doctor held his hands out and slowly but carefully a tiny baby came out. It fell straight into his hands, as tiny as his palm, its face was blue and it's tiny fists lay still. The Doctor rested his thumb on its heart and felt a tiny beat below it.

'It's alive' he whispered but Rose's eyes had shut

'Rose' the Doctor shouted out 'Rose', her eyelids fluttered open

'Rose, it's a girl' he choked out. A small smile passed over Rose's lips as she heard the news, the Doctor wrapped the tiny baby in a blanket and placed it on the floor beside him. He watched her worriedly as her tiny chest barely rose and fell.

'One more' the Doctor urged

'No' Rose whispered 'One's enough, I can't do it again' she begged.

'Please' the Doctor asked looking at her frantically. Rose shut her eyes and took in a deep breath, within moments the chamber was wrecked with screams again as Rose pushed. The Doctor watched as another head, slowly but surely slide out, his face lit up as the baby fell into his arms, he cut their tiny umbilical cords and wrapped them both in blankets.

'That's it Rose' the Doctor praised her

'You did it; we have two beautiful little girls' he whispered in wonder. When Rose didn't reply he looked up to see her eyelids fluttering, the Doctor's heart froze as he saw the blood that now pooled around her legs. In his palms he held his tiny twin daughters whose faces were now turning blue. He couldn't save them all.


	44. Chapter 44

Hello All! I am now back from holiday and had a lovely time thank you. Sorry for the evil cliff hanger last time ...

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Forty Four: Decisions, Decisions…

The Doctor held a baby in each hand; their tiny faces were turning blue as their mouths gasped for air. The Doctor moved towards Rose's head, her eyelids were flickering and her heart beat was slowing as the blood pooled around her legs.

'Doctor' Rose squeaked, 'I can't hold on anymore' she whispered.

'Please' the Doctor begged, he looked down at their babies

'I need to get them to the Tardis…' he said urgently 'I need to get you to the Tardis…' Rose smiled up at him and placed her hand on his cheek

'Go' she whispered, he shook his head, his eyes filling with tears as he looked down into her eyes

'No, I'll never leave you Rose' he promised. Rose looked up at him and shook her head

'You have to go, you have to save them' she begged. The Doctor felt a tear fall down his cheek as he saw the truth of her words in her eyes

'Please' she whispered, 'Save them'. She pressed her finger to a cheek of each of her tiny little girls

'For me' she begged as her eye lids flickered 'For our family'

'Rose…I can't…' he whispered. She lent her head and pressed a kiss to each cheek of the twins

'Look after them' Rose whispered 'Remember to keep faith and hope…faith and hope' she whispered as her eyes shut. The Doctor felt a tear stream down his face

'Faith and hope' he promised as pressed a kiss to her forehead

'I'll be back for you Rose, I promise'. With that he turn and ran towards the Tardis, clinging to his children who's tiny, premature respiratory systems were failing, he ran like he had never before – because the sooner he got there, the sooner he could go back for Rose. He wasn't losing her, not here, not like this. With tears streaming down his face he ran with every once of energy in his body.

Tymon sat beside Rose and took her big hand between his little ones; he held it in his lap and leant forward over it gently crying. He watched Rose's chest rise and fall as her breaths began to soften, the blood pool around her began to grow

'No' Tymon whispered angrily, as visions of his own mother dieing burned through his head; he knew he couldn't let the only women who had been like a mum to him die. He stood up and walked over to her face, gently pressing his soft hands against her cheeks

'I'll get you out Rose, I promise' he said as his voice trembled. He looked around for something to use, but there was nothing – so he did the only thing he knew to do. He picked up both of her arms so they hung above her head, then he pressed a kiss to her cheek before he took hold of her hands. Very, very slowly, he began to try to drag her body towards where the Doctor had headed – he knew this was his moment, his destiny.

The Doctor slammed into the Tardis, by now the girls faces had turned blue and their eyelids remained shut, he ran through the control room and towards the medical room

'No' he shouted out 'No! No one else can die tonight' he vowed as he barged into the medical room. He ran towards the two incubators that lay ready, heated up waiting for their tiny inhabitants. The Doctor took the lids off and placed each baby into one, he picked up the smallest and wiped of all the remains of birth, next to him he picked up a set of tiny tubs, tilting the child in his hand he placed the tube down her throat. Once he was satisfied it was in he lay her down into the incubator and switched the machine on, slowly it began to fill her lungs with air, breathing for her as her body lay still. The Doctor turned to the larger twin and did the same, soon both babies were lying in their incubators, not moving, just breathing through their machines. He wiped tears off his face with the back of his hands as he watched his daughters lie still in their tiny plastic cages. They were wrapped in clinical white blankets that matched their pale skin, on their heads they both had tiny messes of blonde hair, but he didn't know their eye colours as they hadn't opened their eyes yet. He clenched his fists and preyed to what ever God he believed in, that they would live, that they would be okay. He took a deep breath and stepped away from the incubators

'I'll be back' he promised as he pressed a kiss to the top of each plastic case, with that he turned and ran. Leaving his two new born daughters was the hardest thing the Doctor ever had to do, but he knew he had to do it – for Rose. So he turned and ran out of the doors and towards the corridor, preying that it wasn't too late for them. That it wasn't too late for them to be a family.

Blood marks stained the stone floors as Tymon slowly dragged Rose along, he no longer knew if she was alive or dead, he just knew he had to get her to the Doctor. So he continued pulling her along, ignoring her pale complexion and the endless amount of blood that trailed after her. He continued for what could have been.


	45. Chapter 45

Thanks for all your reviews!

Just wanted to say good luck to anyone getting AS or A Level results tomorrow - I'm waiting for my AS results and panicing... also to those doing GCSE's for next week!

* * *

He Who Sins 

Chapter Forty Five: Hope And Faith

The Doctor found Tymon's little face searching through the darkness first, he saw his face light up as the Doctor approached, then he saw the body he dragged behind him, stained with blood. The Doctor ran towards them as Tymon cried out

'Doctor!' he cried out as the Doctor swept past him and dropped down beside Rose. The Doctor pressed his hands to Rose's cold cheeks and his ear to her mouth, he could hear tiny breaths coming from her mouth, and with that a smile took over his face. He picked Rose up into his arms and smiled down at Tymon, he ruffled the boy's hair then began to run back towards the Tardis, when Tymon didn't follow the Doctor looked back over his shoulder

'Come on!' he encouraged him. A smile came over Tymon's face as he followed the Doctor towards where the Tardis was hiding. The Doctor burst through the doors heading for the medical room, for the second time that day, whilst Tymon lingered in the doorway with a look of shock on his face.

'It's…'he whispered in wonder, the Doctor grinned at him

'Bigger on the inside?' he asked as Tymon nodded. The Doctor laughed,

'You'll get used to it' he told him as he walked into the medical room. The Doctor knew he could trust Tymon in the control room exploring as he worked on Rose; he set her down on the table. Slowly he set up various machines to her, one monitoring her heart beat which was dangerously low, another supplying blood to her rapidly disappearing supply, a drip giving her the nutrients she so badly needed and an oxygen mask was fixed over her face. The Doctor rolled up his sleeves and began to slowly sew her up, preying that the stitches would hold and the wound would heal…it was either this or perform a hysterectomy – something he wasn't comfortable doing without Rose's permission. So he sewed her up and waited, there was nothing he could do but wait to see if she lived or if she died.

Once the Doctor had stopped pacing the medical room, he stopped beside the tiny incubators and watched as the chests of his tiny children rose and fell. He placed his hand through the small openings and rested his little finger in the palm of one of the babies, he lent his head against the plastic and sighed as he watched them, why was everything going so wrong? Once he was sure that the babies were alive and still breathing through the tubes, he carefully picked up the smallest one and placed her on the scales. He plugged her umbilical cord and wrapped her tightly in a pink blanket. As she was being weighed he looked around for clothing that would fit – he found nothing. The scales beeped telling him that she had been weighed; he looked down and felt his heart plummet as he read the scales

'Two pounds, eight ounces' he read aloud as he looked down at the miracle which was his daughter. Placing her carefully in the incubator he went on a mission to find clothes. When he returned he saw Tymon crouching next to the incubators, he was softly talking to them. His words floated out of the room as the Doctor moved in

'So my mama died, and now your mama is very poorly, but I hope…I really hope she gets better cos she saved me, and I know how much she wants you' he whispered earnestly. The Doctor felt his heart crack as he watched the small boy trying to comfort his twins. The Doctor walked in and stopped next to Tymon, he knelt down beside him

'Hey' he said softly, Tymon jumped and turned around

'It's alright' the Doctor reassured him. Tymon bit his lip as his eyes welled

'Will she be alright Doctor? She has to be alright' he whimpered before throwing himself into the Doctors arms. The Doctor caught him and held him as he cried in his arms.

Once Tymon had left he turned back to the babies, he picked up the littlest again and pulled out the tiny jump suit he had in his hand. After several attempts of fitting a nappy which swamped her, the Doctor got it on, he then placed her tiny body in the jump suit which he left open so the tubes going to her chest could continue to monitor. The Doctor looked down at his daughter who was dressed in dolls clothes – they were still too big. The Doctor picked up his other daughter and began the same process, soon the scales were beeping

'Three pounds exactly' he murmured as he dressed her and rested her in her incubator. The Doctor placed one hand in each of the incubators, resting his little finger in a palm of each of his daughters, he dropped his head down unable to look as their tiny bodies fought for life, slowly tears began to trickle down his cheeks

'I'm sorry' he whispered 'I'm so sorry'.

The Doctor sat that way for a long time, watching as their tiny chests rose and fell, he felt his heart slowly break as he watched everything he had slowly draining away around him, but there was nothing he could do but wait – and hope.

'Keep faith and hope' he whispered to himself remembering Rose's words. He let a faint smile pass over his lips before he heard the cry of alarms. He jumped to his feet and turned to the room where Rose was lying, he began to run as the alarms screeched in warning.


	46. Chapter 46

Dear All,

I am a terrible, terrible person who has not updated in at least a million light years.

So very sorry.

Explanation on profile.

Enjoy!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Forty Six: Taking A Lead

The Doctor dived into the room to see all the machines ringing in alarm, as lights flashed and more alarms beeps, pressed against the wall was where Tymon was hiding as the room burst into action. The Doctor ran over to Rose's bed and pressed his palm to her cheek, it was still cold

'It'll be alright sweetheart, I promise' he whispered as he turned to the machines to read the various read outs

'Blood pressures dropping' he murmured aloud, 'she must still be bleeding' he muttered as he ran around to the cupboards. When he came back with a needle, Tymon slunk into the corner hiding, the Doctor picked up the needle and inserted it into the drip, the clear liquid mixed with the saline solution, and the Doctor squeezed the drip to make the liquid enter her body faster. Slowly, the machines began to stop screeching as her blood pressure began to rise and her heart rate quickened. The Doctor ran his hands through his hair

'Good' he murmured 'It's kicking in'. He walked up to her head and rested his forehead on hers

'What are you doing to me, girl?' he whispered as he stroked her golden hair delicately. Tymon walked up beside him

'What did that do?' he asked quietly, the Doctor replied without taking his eyes of Rose

'It clots her blood so the bleeding will stop' he said softly, 'Well that's what's supposed to happen' he added.

'So she's still bleeding?' Tymon asked worriedly, the Doctor nodded and placed his hand on top of Rose's cold one, praying that she would wake up to see her children.

'Yeah…inside' he murmured. Tymon swallowed nervously

'What if that doesn't work?' he asked, the Doctor glanced up at Rose's face

'Then I'd have to open her up again, find the bleed and stop it' he told the boy.

'Why didn't you do that now?' Tymon asked curiously. The Doctor looked over to him

'Cos if I did, I don't think she would survive it' he told him softly. Tymon's lip trembled as he looked at Rose, the Doctor smiled gently at him

'But if we let her rest, then she can get her strength back…hopefully, then she'll be alright' he murmured. Tymon nodded and looked up at the Doctor who frowned down at him,

'Come on Ty, you look like you could use a proper meal' the Doctor told him with a smile as he walked away from Rose. He needed to distract himself from the waiting…waiting for life or waiting for death, he really didn't know. So he began to father Tymon, teach him everything he hadn't had in his seven years of life, show him something he'd never known – the Doctor showed him love.

The Doctor smiled as Tymon munched hungrily on his meal of bangers and mash, the boy gulped it down greedily acting as if he'd never seen food before. The Doctor had given him regular clothes and Tymon had changed out of his robes – he was starting to look more and more like a normal boy. The Doctor studied him as he saw the paleness of his skin, his gaunt cheekbones that stuck out his face and the general thinness of him – the one thing that didn't worry the Doctor was the twinge of happiness that sparkled in his golden eyes. The Doctor ruffled his hair

'D'you wanna help me feed the twins?' he asked Tymon, he looked up eagerly

'Yeah!' he exclaimed.

The Doctor walked slowly into one of the medical rooms, the silence of the room was deadly except for the beeping of machines which assured the Doctor they were still alive. The Doctor walked up to their incubators and looked down, their oxygen tubes were still attached to their noses and the tubes that were linked down to their stomachs were still in place. The Doctor watched them and saw the very few blonde hairs they were born with had dropped out

'What happened?' Tymon asked softly, as though he was afraid to wake them. The Doctor felt a tremor run through him

'It's because of the stress of their birth' he replied emotionlessly, he watched them and waited for their eyes to open, so he could finally know the colour of their eyes. They remained shut and the Doctor felt another little piece of his heart break.

'Which shall we feed first?' the Doctor finally said after a moment of soul wrenching silence. Tymon looked at each of them

'I don't know their names' he said finally in a small voice. The Doctor half smiled at him

'It's alright, I haven't named them yet' he admitted. Tymon looked up at him curiously

'Why not?' he asked.

'I can't…not without Rose' he murmured.

'Didn't you think of names before' Tymon asked innocently. The Doctor closed his eyes and shook his head

'We didn't get time… not before…' he trailed off remembering the long months without Rose. Tymon placed his small hand on the Doctors

'I'm sorry' he whispered.

'Don't be' the Doctor told him as he turned back to the incubators.

'Right, big or little?' he asked. Tymon looked back and forth then smiled

'The littlest first' he decided. The Doctor nodded and turned to the fridge; he took out the special formula filled with nutrients and began to heat it. He then inserted it into a large needle and pressed the needle into the end of the tube which ran through the babies nose and down into her stomach. Once he was satisfied there were no air bubbles in the line, he began to insert the milk slowly, it crept along the tube, through her nose and down to her stomach. Tymon watched on in wonder as the Doctor tube feed both his children, it was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. Looking down and knowing these tiny babies were depending on him so intimately, tore apart his soul and he knew he couldn't fail them, so slowly he continued to feed them life.


	47. Chapter 47

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry again for being such a rubbish updater at the moment.

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Forty Seven: Only Time Can Tell

The Doctor sat beside Rose's bed, his hand gently clinging onto hers as he watched her chest rise and fall. Over the last couple of days he had noticed the colour returning to her cheeks and lips, each day he felt it was more and more likely that she would awaken, so each day he sat at her bed and waited.

Tymon sat beside the Doctor each day at Rose's bed, and silently watched her. Tymon watched Rose for hours at a time, barely blinking as he waited for something to happen as he slowly absorbed each and every detail of her face. Tymon moved away from the Doctor and went to sit in the far corner of the room; he dug his hand into the pocket of his jeans and felt his fingers cling to the pendant that had hung around his neck for all of his life. He unconsciously raised his other hand to gently finger his scar on his neck underneath his red t-shirt, his black hair fell floppy over his forehead concealing other scars and marks that he had. He bit his lip and began to think about his life, everything that had happened up to the point where he had met the Doctor and Rose, then he felt his lip tremble.

The Doctor looked from intensely studying Rose's face, to intensely studying Tymon's. He was sitting against the wall with a look of total terror on his face, he slowly raised his golden eyes to meet the Doctor's gaze, his eyes were filled with pain as he looked at the Doctor.

'What's the matter?' the Doctor asked softly. Tymon looked up at him, his eyes were conflicted to whether he should confide in him, after a moments thought Tymon opened his mouth

'What's going to happen?' he asked quietly. The Doctor frowned

'To who?' he asked carefully. Tymon looked up, his golden eyes filled with tears

'To me' he whispered as his voice cracked. The Doctor felt his heart tug for this frightened little boy

'What do you mean?' the Doctor asked gently. Tymon sniffled as tears began to fall down his cheek

'Well I don't have a Mama, nor a Papa, and I don't have no one…so where am I gunna go?' he asked with a trembling voice.

'Oh, Tymon' the Doctor murmured as he watched the boy's petrified face.

'Are you just gunna leave me somewhere?' he asked as another tear rolled down his cheek. The Doctor shook his head and smiled at him

'No I'm not, do you know what I'm gunna do?' he asked. Tymon shook his head as he struggled for breath

'I'm gunna ask you to come live on the Tardis, with me and Rose. We'll look after you, you can stay with us for as long as you want' he said with a small smile. Tymon's eyes widened as he looked at the Doctor

'Well, if that's what you want' the Doctor added quickly, not wanting to feel like he was pressuring the boy. Tymon jumped up and looked at the Doctor

'Really? You'd do that?' he asked nervously, almost afraid to smile. The Doctor grinned at him

'Yep. D'you think you'd like that?' he asked. Tymon grinned

'I'd love it!' he cried out as he hurtled towards the Doctor. The Doctor caught him and hugged the small boy

'I'm gunna have parents…a family at last' Tymon whispered excitedly, the Doctor smiled into his hair and nodded.

'And that's just the beginning' he murmured. Tymon looked up at the Doctor

'Thank you' he whispered, the Doctor just smiled down at him.

Tymon walked over to Rose's side, he placed his tiny hand in hers and looked down at her

'You gotta wake up' he whispered 'So we can be a family, so I can have a Mum and a Dad, so we can all be together' he told her excitedly. When Rose didn't respond, he looked round at the Doctor despondently; the Doctor patted his hand and smiled at him

'Give her time, that's all she needs'. Tymon frowned up at him

'How much time do we have?' he asked worriedly, the Doctor smiled at him

'My boy, this is a time machine!' he exclaimed, 'we have all the time in the world!'. Tymon grinned at him before looking back down at Rose

'Do you think she's lonely?' he asked after a moment, the Doctor frowned at him

'Where?'

'Inside her head, I can feel it, the loneliness – how she cries inside' he choked. The Doctor frowned and looked around

'Shall we play some music to her?' he asked after a moment. Tymon looked up and nodded

'I think she'd like that' he murmured as he switched the radio on. The lyrics of lullaby by Billy Joel started to fill the medical bay.

'Good night my angel time to close you eyes and save these questions for another day, I think I know what you've been asking me, I think you know what I've been trying to say'

The Doctor looked down at Rose's pale face and felt his heart twinge as her face remained silent; she showed no reaction except for the steady beat of her heart which he could feel echoing through his soul. Tymon watched her, his lip quivering as he watched Rose and remembered the way his mother had treated her, he placed his tiny hand on her face

'I'm sorry' he whispered.

'I promised I would never leave you and you should always know, whereever you may go, no matter where you are, I never will be far away'

In the other medical room, two tiny chests rose and fell as their tiny bodies fought for life. Each baby longing for the warmth and safety of her mothers' womb, but each of them having to deal with the reality that came after birth – and the risks.

'Good night my angel now it's time to sleep and still so many things I want to say, remember all the songs you sang for me when we went sailing on an emerald bay'

The Doctor closed his eyes and saw in his mind every smile that had ever taken hold of Rose's face, every drop of laughter that had escaped her mouth, every kiss she had ever given him. He winced as he realised how much he took her for granted, and as he finally saw how lost he was without her. He softly stroked her hand as he waited.

'And like a boat out on the ocean I'm rocking you to sleep, the water's dark and deep inside this ancient heart, you'll always be a part of me'

The Doctor had waited for many things in his life, for many years, decades and centuries, but nothing hurt him as deeply as waiting these few days. Each minute tore his soul apart as he had to wait and see whether his daughters and his Rose would ever awaken. Only time could tell.

'Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream and dream how wonderful your life will be, someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby, then in your heart there will always be a part of me'.

The Doctor squeezed her hand

'Come on my girl, don't stop fighting now' he begged.

'Someday we'll all be gone but lullabies go on and on, they never die that's how you and I will be'

Rose's eyes slowly flickered open

'Doctor?'


	48. Chapter 48

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry again for the delay...stupid exams.

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Forty Eight: Naming Day

The Doctor jumped up and ran to Rose's head, he gently placed his hand on her cheek and looked down as her eyelids flickered open

'Doctor?' she squeaked again as her blurry vision began to slowly focus. Before her she saw the petrified face of the Doctor, in his eyes burned an eternal pain, and the faintest glimmer of hope.

'Rose?' he choked, preying he wasn't imagining this. She smiled softly up at him

'Hey' she whispered

'Thank God' he whispered as he threw his arms around her neck. Rose wrapped her arms around him and held him to her as she felt his shoulders heave, when he lifted his head Rose looked up into his eyes and saw all the pain that rode through him.

'You alright?' she whispered, he shook his head

'Don't worry about me' he told her as he stroked her face 'How are you?'. Rose smiled and shrugged as she snuggled under the blankets

'I'm alright' she murmured. The Doctor smiled

'Good' he whispered as he pressed his lips gently to hers, when she kissed him back it was one of the best moments of his entire life. Suddenly Rose pulled away and her hands disappeared under the blanket, her hands rested on her stomach – her stomach that last time she had felt it had been full and round. Now it was flat and empty, she delicately ran her fingers over it and looked up at the Doctor, tears were filling her eyes

'Are they…' she asked as her voice trembled. The Doctor took one of her hands and pressed it to his lips

'They're both alive' he told her quietly. Rose breathed a sigh of relief

'Thank God' she whispered as she threw her arms around his neck, she paused though

'Hold on' she murmured 'You're not happy…what's happened?' she asked as her voice began to shake again. The Doctor closed his eyes, unable to look at her

'They're premature, severely premature…' he began

'Will they live?' she cut in. The Doctor looked down at her with all the pain in the world in his eyes

'I don't know' he whispered 'They have ventilators and tubes and….and they're surviving so far – but they've not opened their eyes yet' he said softly, so softly Rose could barely hear him. Her lip quivered and she began to move

'I want to see them' she said as she began to try and get out of bed

'Rose no, you're weak' he warned her. Rose shook her head, tears falling down her face

'I don't care, I need to see them' she cried out. The Doctor grabbed her hand

'Rose you can't' he told her softly, Rose shook her head again and jumped to the floor; she instantly doubled over in pain and cried out. The Doctor caught her and pulled her against his chest

'See…you've had surgery, you're bleeding, you need to rest' he begged her. Rose shook her head, her eyes filled with unshed tears

'I can't' she whispered. The Doctor looked down at her and knew she was right, silently he picked her up and bundled her against his chest, the slowly began to walk towards the medical room where their daughters rested.

When Rose entered the room she gasped as she saw all the machinery hooked up to her children, her lip quivered

'Oh god' she whispered 'what have we done?'. The Doctor shook his head,

'Don't blame yourself' he whispered. Rose shook her head

'How can I not?' she choked. The Doctor put her down on the floor and looked her straight in the eye

'You listen to me Rose Tyler' he told her 'you did everything you did for those kids and so did I, it's no longer in our hands, and I will not stand here and listen to you blame yourself, you understand?' he said harshly. Rose looked up at him and nodded, he smiled softly at her

'Good' he whispered as he stroked away her tears with the back of his hand. He helped Rose over to the incubators and she looked down at them

'They're so tiny' she whispered as tears threatened to over take her again, the Doctor placed his hand in hers and nodded, as he told her what they weighed she let out a tiny sob

'So they should be dead?' she choked, the Doctor shook his head

'Not if I have anything to do with it' he vowed. Rose smiled at him and placed one hand in each of the incubators, gently she took one of their hands into hers, their fingers were tiny and drowned in her enormous hands.

'They're so tiny' she whispered again in disbelief. The Doctor nodded as tears filled his eyes as well, he quickly blinked them away but he was still hurting inside.

'They need names' the Doctor murmured after a moment. Rose nodded

'I thought of some…when I was…whilst I was….when I was pregnant' she finally stumbled. The Doctor nodded, not wanting to remind her of all the time she had spent in the cave. They sat and talked amongst themselves for a long time, each of them never taking their eyes of the miracle that were their children.

Tymon had been watching from the doorway and finally knocked, they both looked up and smiled at him Tymon beamed at Rose before running in and throwing his arms around her. He hugged her gently as he was aware of her wounds before finally letting go

'Heya' Rose murmured, Tymon grinned up at her

'You alright?' Rose asked as she pushed his black hair off his forehead. Tymon nodded and looked over at the girls

'Have you named them yet?' he asked impatiently. Rose looked at the Doctor and nodded. She turned to the smallest one and placed her hand in the incubator gently stroking the babies tiny hand

'Tymon, I'd like you to meet Lottie Hope Tyler' she said after a moment. Tymon grinned and looked down at the tiny girl; he placed his hand on the plastic of the incubator

'Little Lottie' he murmured as the Doctor and Rose smiled at each other. The Doctor turned to the other little girl and placed his hand on hers

'And this is Lilly Faith Tyler' he said with a smiled. Tymon grinned at him

'Lottie and Lilly' he repeated softly as though he was tasting the names.

'What do you think? Rose asked, his face lit up

'I think they're beautiful names!' he declared.

'Good' Rose murmured. The Doctor smiled at Rose as he put his arm around her shoulders, Tymon stood in front of them and Rose rested her hand on his shoulder, she looked up at the Doctor

'Soon' he promised, as soon as he said that, alarms began to ring again.


	49. Chapter 49

Thank you for all your reviews! This is the penultimate chapter - so only one more to go after this!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter Forty Nine: Nothing And No one 

Rose jumped back as the alarms rang out in warning

'What is it? What's happening?' she cried out, the Doctor looked around and began to hit buttons on the screen

'I don't know' he muttered as he frantically tapped in codes and read print outs, the alarms flashed red as the bells continued to ring there was nothing Rose could do but stand and watch as the Doctor battled for his children. The Doctor ran over to the incubators and lifted the lids off them

'Doctor!' Rose cried out 'What are you doing?', as he threw one lid to the floor he turned around and winked at her

'Trust me'. He looked down at Lottie and began to un-tape the oxygen tube from her mouth, he carefully tugged on it so it slowly retracted out of her body, soon all that was remaining was the single tube that lead to her stomach. The Doctor nodded bravely and wrapped her tightly in a pink blanket, he picked up his tiny daughter and cradled her in his arms

'Come on sweetheart' he begged, knowing this was their last chance. Just as the Doctor was about to give up hope and as her tiny little face began to turn blue, she let out a cry. It was the loudest scream the Doctor had ever heard and his face lit up as he heard it

'She breathing!' he exclaimed 'She's breathing by herself!' he shouted out to the room grinning. He looked down at Lottie and finally her tiny eyelids flickered open, she squinted at the light and looked up into her father's eyes, they were the exact same shade of chocolaty brown. The Doctor beamed and pressed a kiss to her forehead

'That's my girl' he whispered as he turned and handed her to Rose. Rose cradled her against her chest, watching her tiny daughter as she looked around the room absorbing every detail of it, her tiny fingers reached out in wonder as she stared up at Rose. Rose let out a tiny laugh as she watched her daughter

'She's perfect' she whispered 'just perfect'. The Doctor smiled at her

'One down, one to go' he murmured as he turned to where Lilly lay. He slowly began to removed the tubes from her as well, and he cradled her in his hands as he spent the next sixty seconds of his life watching her – it was the worst wait of his life as her face began to turn blue and she showed no sign of breathing on her own.

'Rose…' the Doctor began with his voice cracking – but he was cut off by a cry that filled the room.

'Hear that?' Rose murmured to Lottie, 'that's your sister!' she exclaimed with a smile on her face. The Doctor beamed as he looked down into Lilly's eyes – they were that perfect shade of brown as well. He grinned and walked over to Rose, they sat down together, both of them enchanted by the beauty of their children

'Their so beautiful' Rose whispered

'Take after their mother' the Doctor murmured as he squeezed her hand. Rose grinned at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

'So it's all over?' she whispered, the Doctor nodded

'It's all over' he promised.

'Good' she whispered. 'So it's just you and me and the girls?' she asked. The Doctor shook his head as Tymon walked into the room

'I told him he could stay with us' he told Rose quietly, Tymon watched worriedly from the doorway as his fate became uncertain once again. Rose smiled and patted the sofa beside her – Tymon can and set next to her. Rose draped her arm over his shoulders

'So you wana come live with us huh?' she asked. Tymon nodded shyly up at her

'Good' she whispered. Tymon grinned at her and at the Doctor

'So I can stay?' he asked softly

'Of course you can' Rose told him. Tymon's face lit up in a smile as he looked at her

'So you wana be my parents? You wana look after me? You wana love me?' he asked in disbelief, almost afraid they would say no. Rose looked at the Doctor and nodded at him

'I'd be proud to call you my son' she told him with the voice of a loving mother. Tymon's face lit up as he settled down with his new family, this was easily the happiest day of his life. It was the happiest day of all their lives – they were a family, and nothing could break them apart. Nothing and no one.


	50. Chapter 50

Wow. So this is the end. Fifter chapters later and here we are. Well I hope you enjoy this very last chapter, and thank you so much for your support and reviews throughout the entire story. As always, I'd love to know what you think of the end. Enjoy!

* * *

He Who Sins

Chapter 50: New Beginnings

_Two Years later…_

The Doctor and Rose lay spread out on the apple grass of New Earth, they came here every year for their family picnic and each time was better than the last. The Doctor fed Rose strawberries, laughing as he dripped cream over her face, doing his husbandly duty he licked it off for her which caused her to collapse into a fit of giggles. They had been Mr and Mrs Tyler for a year and a half now, after the events surrounding the twin's birth the Doctor had done everything in his power to convince Rose to marry him – loving him how she did, she gave in very easily, and soon they were married. The Doctor looked down at Rose, he took her hand and gently stroked the silver band that rested on her finger, his did this regularly, almost as if to reassure himself that she was his.

'I'm not going anywhere' Rose promised him – it was something she reminded him of constantly. The Doctor had broken down the walls around his heart for Rose and completely surrendered himself to her – it was a gift she was thankful for everyday. They broke their kiss and looked up across the fields where their three children were running around in the grass staining their clothes. Tymon's black hair was short but still covered his forehead, he wore black trousers and a simple red t-shirt – covered in grass stains as he chased the twins around. Lottie and Lilly were wearing matching outfits, Lottie – still the smallest by far, wore a white summer dress with a pair of sandals, as did Lilly, yet both of their dresses were nearly green with stains.

'Mum! Dad!' Tymon cried out from across the field, the Doctor and Rose smiled at each other and began to walk over. It took him a while – seven months exactly until it slipped out, until Tymon called Rose 'mum' for the first time. Quickly, the Doctor became 'Dad' and the twins became his sisters. The Doctor and Rose didn't mind ,as they called him their son – he acted like one and they loved him like one.

'Dada! Dada!' Lottie cried out as her dad came running towards her, she collapsed in a heap of giggles as the Doctor swept her off her feet and into the air

'Little Lottie!' he exclaimed as he tickled her, Lottie laughed even harder.

'Mama!' Lilly cried out as she ran towards Rose

'Mama lookie! My dress is all icky' she moaned as she looked down at the pretty fabric.

'Oh dear!' Rose exclaimed with a smile 'We're gunna have to wash it aren't we' she murmured as she picked up her daughter, Lilly nodded

'Ya! Make it prettyful again!' she exclaimed. Rose laughed

'Course sweetheart, I'll make it prettyful again'. Lilly smiled at her mother

'Where Lot-Lot?' she asked curiously

'She's over by the sea with Daddy and Tymon, shall we go see them?' she asked. Lilly nodded

'Yeah! Race me!' she exclaimed as Rose dropped her to the floor.

'Go!' Rose shouted as she began to run towards the Doctor and her children.

'I win! I win!' Lilly sang as she danced around

'Lilly!' Lottie whined 'Come lookie!'. Lilly went and stood beside her sister and looked at the big blue see between them and the New New York, they held hands as they looked up at the flying cars that zoomed over head. Rose rested her head on the Doctors shoulder and watched as Tymon stepped forwards, he dug his hand into his pocket and picked up his pendant, he let it sparkle in the sunlight before he threw it into the sea. He turned and smiled up at his parents

'To new beginnings' he whispered. They smiled at him

'To new beginnings' they agreed. Rose placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him

'I love you' she murmured

'I love you too Mum' Tymon whispered.

'Race! Race!' the twins sung out. The Doctor and Rose looked at their children and laughed

'Ready! Steady! Go!' The Doctor called out – soon they were all running across the green apple grass towards the blue box that they called home. None of them knew how often they would face danger, how many times their lives would be risked, or how many of them would die. All they knew was happiness – and happiness is what they would have.

* * *

The End

* * *


End file.
